family ties
by celesteialgirl24
Summary: this is my first fic. Its two years after the shaman fight. Yoh has broken up with Ren to marry anna. Ren is lost. untill a becan of hope appears. HorohoroXRen
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is my first fan fiction so I hope you like it. Please give me reviews of what you

thing of it. I hope you all like it.

Yes it is a yaoi. And if you don't like it to bad. Just leave now then. I warned you.

Disclaimer: I do not own shaman king. Never have, never will.

Family ties

Ren sat there all alone in his dark room. En had been right, "a Tao could never

love or be loved". Ren remembered back to the first time en had told him that.

Ren was bleeding profusely from his arm. The maid's huge husky had bitten him. En had

watched the whole thing. Ren had seen the dog before. It was always so sweet. But as

soon as he had entered the room the dog had lunged at him. The dog went straight for his

throat. Luckily he had moved and blocked. But his arm still received the dog's wrath. The

tears just continued to stream down his face. He had done nothing to agitate the dog. He

just walked in the room. The dog turned to face En. A deep growl emanated from deep in

its throat. En showed no emotion. He just glared at the beast. To Rens horror the dog

started to shake. Not just a little but viciously. The menacing growl stopped abruptly and

was replaced by whimpering. En had not even moved. Just stared at it. En stepped

forward. He picked the dog up by the back of the neck. Any living thing would have tried

to get away, but the dog just lay limp. Ren shivered. He knew that feeling all too well. All

the times he'd been held like that so many times. That's when en's booming voice rang

out.

"Ren you see what has happened? You showed this creature an opening. You showed

him that you would not hold him out. So what happened to you?"

Between sobs he answered "I… I got bit."

"It's not this creatures fault. It is yours." He waved the dog as it hung lifeless in the air. It

was too afraid to move. "You are a Tao. The Taos are cursed and blessed. We can not

feel love or give it. Showing love is to show weakness. Do you understand my son?" Ren

sat there silently. Slowly he shook his head yes. He continued to stare at the ground.

"Good now let us continue your training."

\\\\\\\\\\\\

"He was right." It had been such a long time since he had last cried. He refused to show

those emotions. En had been right. He had fallen in love with him and now look, He was

hurt. Rens heart hurt so bad. It felt like a clamp was squeezing all the life out of it. Ren

stood up and walked out of his room. He lived in a one bed room suite. It was nice to say

the least. But it was all he needed. He could not go back home. Not if En found out that

he had not won the shaman fight yet. He shivered at the mere thought. It scared the life

out of him. Even though he would never admit it. He was afraid of En. He went to the

fridge and grabbed the milk. He chugged it. Not like anyone would care if he drank right

from the container. He went to the coach and plopped down. Usually he would go train,

but seeing as it was 2:47 am he just could not justify it. He really didn't care right now

either. He looked around him "home". It was so empty. 'Just like me'. Then he rolled

over and he heard it. Crack. He stood up and lifted up the cushion. There was a picture

under it. He bent over and picked it up. His heart stopped. It was not just any picture. It

was one of him and Yoh. He threw the picture and ran from the room. He hit his bed and

just laid face down. Yoh ….. He had never loved him. It was all just a game. He put his

face in the pillow and yelled. "Why ….. why does it hurt so bad? I know it was not real.

But I still hurt. Why? Please make it stop." The last part was just a whisper. But it was

still there. He slowly drifted to sleep. His dreams were horrible. Be just wanted it to go

away. But luckily for him help was on his way.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 i'm coming

"Dude its sooo dull around here. There's nothing to do." A blue haired boy stared out the window. It was snowing. Just lightly enough to see it. 'I wonder what Ren is doing right now? I hope he is having more fun then me.' He had missed Ren horribly since the shaman fight. He was such a good friend. Secretly he also loved him. But he knew Ren did not return his feelings. He loved Yoh. There was no two ways about that. He would never tell Ren how he felt. "I hoped it worked out for them." But secretly in his heart he hated the idea. He had not even noticed his mom walk in.

"Horo dear" he froze. 'How much did she hear? Yes she is my mom but still she does not need to know about my feelings for Ren.'

"Horo… being your mom all I want is what makes you happy. Nothing else matters. As much as I wanted you to have children, if you love this boy go to him. Tell him how you feel. You are a sweet boy. I am sure you have a special place in his heart even if he doesn't realize it." She took his hand and squeezed it. Then let go and walked out.

Horo looked back out the window. "Thanks mom I think ill do that." he stood up and went to his closet. He grabbed his bag. It was little but it would hold all he needed. He packed clothes, his tooth brush, comb, hair jell, and money. He didn't need the rest. 'Now all I have to do is find out were Ren lives.' He dug out the phone from beneath his dirty laundry. 'I guess ill call Yoh and ask him were Ren lives.'

"Hello."

"Hey tamo is Yoh there? It's Horo."

"Yes just a moment please" he heard her put down the phone to go fetch Yoh. He waited and waited. Finally, "hey Horo, what do you need my friend?"

"Ahh Yoh! I was calling because I am coming to visit-." Yoh cut him off before he could finish.

"Really? That's awesome! Just in time. Anna and I are getting married….." Yoh rambled on and on. But Horo didn't hear. 'I thought him and Ren were together. What happened? Where is Ren? Is he ok?'

"Yoh?"

"Yes Horo."

"What happened to Ren? I mean I thought you two were together."

"Yes we were. But I left him just recently for Anna."

"WHAT THE HELL! You left Ren for that witch!"

"You will NOT call my wife a witch! We are expecting a child. So I can assure you she is no witch." Yoh's voice was slightly rising.

Horo took a deep breath. 'Shit I still need him for now. Even if I have to kill him later.' "I'm sorry Yoh. I did not mean it. Can you forgive me my friend?" trying to sound like he meant it.

"Of course Horo we are friend."

"Well then do you know were Ren is living?"

"I am not sure but last I knew he lived in a suite on Main Street. It's called Celeste. He is on the top floor. Room 24. Why? Hello Horo?" Yoh had not heard the phone click off. Horo was long gone. He got what he needed. He knew were Ren was. 'That's why I have been thinking about him so much. He needs me. More now then ever before.' He called the airport and got a ticket for the next flight. 'I have to write a note to mom. I hope she understands.'

mom

Ren needs me mom. It's a long story. I don't know when ill be back. But I will be fine. Take care of your self. I love you mom.

Love,

Horo

He knew this was no way to leave but he had to hurry. He got to the airport and jumped on the plane. Everything he needed was with him. 'I'm coming Ren just hold on please.'


	3. Chapter 3

Yes I got chapter 3 done. This is for you guys who reviewed. Thank you so much. They mean a lot and keep me wanting to write the story. So this is for you now.

Chapter 3 problems

He slowly opened his eyes. 'What's the point?' he closed them again. He could feel the sun through the blinds. It had been really cold lately. Winter was defiantly here. Now that he thought about it, 'it has to do close to Christmas ohh no. I have to buy En and Jun gifts or they might come to get me.' He rolled out of bed. He looked at the calendar in the kitchen. The last day he marked was the 15th that had been the last day he cared. 'This is no help.' Frustrated he went and turned on the TV. The first commercial gave him his answer.

"Hello folks its only 5 days till Christmas. Hurry and come down to Tims. Your time is money. So don't waste time. Come to Tims, the Time is money store. Hurry its all most here." Ren flicked off the TV. He got up and got ready to go shopping. 'Oh what fun?' He went to change when he realized just how dirty he was. 'I smell. I need to shower.' He took his robe and walked to the bathroom. It was average size. He had a in the ground tub though. He turned the knobs and got the water temperature just right. He slowly undressed. He looked in the mirror at all the scars on his body. Each one had a memory behind it. All were bad but one. The one he got sledding with Horo during the tournament. He smiled at it. He jumped in the shower as he recalled the fun they had that day.

"Please Ren." Horo put on a pouting face.

"No I will not go sledding with you!"

"But rennnnn I want to go and it's no fun by myself." His eyes got really big and stared at Ren.

"Fine what ever."

"You will!" Ren shook his head yes. Horo grabbed him. "Oh thank you Ren! You'll have so much fun!" they left right away and 2 hours later were all suited up to go. "Ok you put your feet here." Horo pointed to the straps. Ren did as he was told. "Then you lean forward and ... Ren wait!"

"Horo how do I stop!" it was too later Ren went right into the tree. The branch ripped through all his sleeves and tore his flesh on his left arm. It had hurt like crazy. But he had just bluffed it. He passed out from blood loss. He woke up in the hospital with stiches in his arm. Horo had felt so bad.

"Ren i'm so sorry! You never have to go with me again. Please forgive me." Ren had forgiven him. But he was still scared to go. But he would like to try again one day.

\\\\\\\\\\

He got out of the shower and looked at his hair. It was down. It looked nice down. It was about to his shoulders. 'I think ill leave it down for today. It's not like and one will notice.'

He went to his room and opened his draws. He pulled out a pair of blue jeans and a white tee shirt. He knew he looked damn good in his outfit. Even though it was not revealing. He went to his closet and pulled out a hoddie. It was blah. It was a dark gray. But he liked it. 'Now to go shopping. Great."

Meanwhile

"GOD DAMN AIRPORT!" Horo was fuming. He was still waiting for his bag to come out. They landed an hour ago and it still was not out. "1 god damn bag. How long does it take!" just as he was going to costumes to complain when it popped out. "Finally, there you are you good for nothing piece of crap." He picked it up and called a cab. The company would send out a cab immediately. He waited 5 minutes and it was there. He jumped in, "where am I taking you friend?" he looked into his mirror. "E gads could it be? It is! My old blue hair friend! Do you not recognize me?"

"Huh? Dude Ryo!"

"Yes, how have you been my old friend? It has been so long. To long!"

"Good; umm I don't mean to sound rude but could you drive I am in a hurry."

"Oh a thousand apologies. Where do you want to go?"

"To Ren!"

"ahh I see we have not gotten over are little violent friend yet." He said with a smug look on his face.

"Your right I have not gotten over him. But that does not matter. I just need to get to him. Weather or not he feels the same way I do."

"I see that you have heard about Ren and Yoh's fallout then."

"Yes so if you could drive and talk I would appreciate it!"

"Of course, were does our friend live?"

"The suite on Main Street."

"Then we are off." With that Ryo speed down the street. Little did Horo know that it was a three hour drive to Ren. But in those three hours he would learn a little more about Ren and Yoh's "fallout".

Yes I know that's a really bad cliffhanger. But if you like my story please review. They mean so much. And if I do something wrong please tell me. Thank you all so much!


	4. Chapter 4

Here it is. Chapter 4. I hope you all like the story so far. Please read and review. Thank you so much to you who do review. They mean sooo much to me. So keep doing it. and here is the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own shaman king. No matter how much I wish I did.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4 first meeting

Time seemed to stop moving for Horo. All Ryo did was ramble on and on about what he had been doing these past years. Apparently he got this job because he liked to talk to the people. Horo didn't know how the people put up with him. But just pretended to understand. About 2 hours into the drive Ryo caught his attention.

"It is quite a shame the poor Ren was forced to leave master Yohs side. I thought master Yoh really cared about him. But I guess I was wrong. After what happened I don't think either of them will ever talk to each other again." Ryo was really quite by the time he finished. Horo wanted to know everything that happened so bad. But he did not want Ryo to know how bad he wanted to know.

"Ryo, what happened between Yoh and Ren?" he tried to say it casually. But Ryo caught right on.

"Of course I will tell you the story my blue haired friend. I do not know all that happened but I will tell you what I know. It started two years ago, right after the tournament. We all knew Ren had his eyes on master Yoh. Even thought he would never admit it. Always going on and on about his family curse. But eventually he opened up to master Yoh. I don't know how they got together exactly but I do know no one was supportive. Yoh's and Anna's families were furious. Anna was determined to make Yoh hers. Even if it was the last thing she did. Master Yoh and Ren were so happy. Or at least it seemed that way. Ren was like a busy house wife. And Yoh was a lazy husband. Ren loved to clean up after Yoh though. And was happy to have someone there. They had so much money from Ren's family neither had to work. Even though Ren has a business. But just a little while ago Yoh broke up with Ren. It was out of no were. Anna had come up just days earlier and claimed Yoh was hers now. No one took her seriously. But then he told Ren he was leavening him. It was the 15th. His only reason was that"-

"Anna was pregnant." Horo looked out the window.

"Yes my blue friend. That was his reason. Poor Ren has not talked to any of us since. I was worried about him, but now that you going I don't need to worry. I know you'll take good care of him. You always seemed to help him. One way or another." Ryo smiled at Horo in the mirror.

"Ill takes care of him. Don't worry." Horo looked out the window. They were close to the city now. There was less and less country side. He sighed. 'What happened to you Ren? You better be ok.' Images of all the fun times he and Ren had had flashed through him mind. As he thought about it Ren was always scowling. Never just happy. Except for the one time,

He had talked Ren into going to the fair. They got there around 2pm and went on a thousand rides. It was just the two of them. They had a lot of fun. Ren beat every game he played. He gave Horo all the prizes. But when it was time to close Horo got an idea. "Ren lets get our picture taken! So that we can always remember this."

"Sure, that sounds nice."

"Come on it's over here." He pulled him to the booth. It was a professional picture shop. The man let them in. Horo smiled but Ren would not smile. He looked at him and said "please smile Ren. It will make it even better."

"Why would I smile?"

"Because when you do you look amazing." Ren blushed. But did as Horo asked. But it was not a fake smile. It was real. Horo had made him so happy by saying that. Horo looked at the printed out picture. It was Georges. "Thank you Ren! It's the best."

Horo smiled. He had that picture with him. It was his favorite. He always had it with him. He took it out of his pocket and smiled as he looked at it. 'Truly awesome.' He could not wait to see Ren.

"We are almost there. Would you like to stop and stretch?"

"Ya that sounds nice." He shoved the picture in his bag. It would be safe in there for now.

"Were would you like to stop?"

"Um how about the book store."

"I never imagined you as a book store person."

"No you right i'm not. I just feel like I got to go in there."

"If that's what you want then that's were well stop." He pulled the car over to the side walk. "Ill go park and wait for you. Ill be over there. That way I can see you come out."

"Ok Ryo. See you later then."

"Later my friend." He pulled away.

The store was 2 stories tall. It smelled nice. Like flowers. Horo liked it. He walked around the store with no real destination. He finally wandered to the back of the store. He saw a clearance rack. On one side was a girl. In her teens holding a book about anime. While on the other side was a boy. He looked scary. He was a hoodie on and had his back to him. He had a book in his hand about Kwan Dao's though. 'That's it! I'll get that for Ren for Christmas. Ya he'll like that a lot. But I don't know any thing about them besides they hurt like hell to get hit with. I guess Ill ask the guy.' "Um excuse me." Horo waited there was no reply. So a little louder he said "Excuse me sir." Still no answer. He put his hand out to tap his shoulder.

"If you touch me it will be the last thing you do!" Horo with drew his hand as fast as lighting. 'But I need to know more about it.'

"Um do you know a lot about Kwan Dao's?" Horo felt silly asking this but he needed to know. The boy did not answer just kept his back to him. Horo gave up. He turned to leave.

"Yes, I do. How can I help…… you?" he asked as he turned around. "Oh my god is that you Horo?"

Horo was shocked. Who was this boy? He could not see his face under the hood. The boy pulled down his hood. He had long purple hair. 'No way is can't be. REN!'

"YOU ANUI BAKA! What are you doing here?" Horo couldn't move. It was it was Ren. He was ok. Horo couldn't help it. He started to cry. "Horo why are you here?" Ren asked concerned.

"I … I


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! Here's chapter 5 for you. Thank you so much Kimbob! You rock! This story is for all of you out there who read and review. Please review. Pleaseeee. Well thank you for reading my story anyway. Hope you enjoy. And here is chapter 5 of family ties.

Disclaimer: I do not own shaman king. And I never will. TT

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5 genuine smile

"Horo why are you here?" Ren asked again. Ren was in shock. 'Horo? Here? Why Now? No he couldn't be! This had to be a dream. He couldn't know. No, there was no way. Besides why would he care? Wait Horo can't see me like this. I'm not proper. My hair is down too. Oh no.' Ren felt his cheeks go red. Horo was so happy that Ren was ok that he did not notice.

'Rens ok. He is even outside doing normal people things. Thank you god.' Horo jumped at Ren. To Rens horror Horo glommed him. But not only that he was crying too.

'Oh is he ok? Hes crying. Why?' Ren was worried now. "Horo are you ok? I am sorry. I did not mean to upset you. I didn't know it was you." Ren looked around apprehensively. The girl had watched the whole thing. She was staring at Ren and Horo with her mouth wide open. When Ren looked at her she seemed to wake up. She ran over to comfort Horo. Ren saw this and was furious. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY HORO!" the girl quickly backed off.

"What's your problem! I was only trying to help. You're the one who made him cry!" she huffed. Ren shot her a death glare.

"Do you think I want him to cry? No I certainly do not! He is my best friend. I always wind up hurting him though." Ren pulled Horo closer. "I'm sorry Horo. I did not mean to hurt your feelings." He wrapped his arms around Horo.

'Wow hold it! Ren just did 3 weird things in less then 3 minutes. 1st he called me _his _Horo. Not that I mind. 2nd he's hugging me. And last he apologized.' Horo had stopped crying. But his cheeks were still red. He was glad no one could see his face. But he also knew Ren was feeling really bad. He looked up at Ren, "its ok Ren. I was not crying because of what you said. I was just so glad to see you. I know you're like that. That's just you." He smiled at Ren.

Ren was glad Horo was not upset anymore, but he just said he was glad to see him. "Horo are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes Ren, I'm fine." By now the girl got the hint.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't know you were that way." she winked at Horo. Who in turn, turned red. "If you would excuse me I'll be leavening." She turned around and waved good bye. Ren was confused. But Horo knew perfectly well what she meant. He tried to hide his blush 'am I that obvious?' he looked at Ren. He hadn't changed much. He was -taller but still shorter then him. He has even more of a toned body. If that was even possible. He couldn't tell too much because of the hoodie but still. Judging from how loosely it hung on him he was still very small. He just hoped he still had his cute little buttocks. Horo looked at Rens eyes the same ones he loved so much. But he saw Ren looking else were. 'No way. He is! He's checking me out!' Horo blushed.

'Horo is still the same. Cute as ever. But he has gotten into better shape. He still wore the outfit from the shaman fights. He had his head band. And was just about the same. He looked up. He meet Horo's eyes. They still had a childish look to them. Yup he's still Horo. But I have changed so much. Horo won't even want to be around me. I can't blame him though.' Ren looked away.' Who would ever want to be around me?'

"Ren?"

"Huh? Ya Horo?"

"Are you ok? You look out of it. And you um look nice with your hair down." He touched the back of his neck nervously. 'Ar I did not mean it that way. Now he's going to hate me. Oh no.'

"Ha-ha Horo you're priceless. Thank you Horo I needed that. Ha-ha." Ren bent over and clutched his side. Ren was happy. And not just pretending. And he was smiling. Not a fake one. A genuine smile!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone. I finally got _some_ yaoi themes in it. Not much but it's the start. I hope you al enjoy this chapter. And if you do please tell me. Well here it is. Chapter six.

Chapter 6 changes

They left the store not wanting to attract anymore attention. "So Horo, what ARE you doing here? You never did tell me." It was quite cold out. The wind had picked up a bit. So the snow was just lightly blowing around them. It was perfect. Horo's mind was wandering.

'It's so perfect. The snow. Ren being with him. Ren just being ok. Today could not be better.' He looked at Ren. But quickly looked away.

"Are you even listening to me Horo?" Ren said a bit agitated.

"No I'm not sorry! I was just enjoying the view. What's up?"

"For the last time, why are you here?" Ren rolled his eyes at Horo.

"To see you of course silly." He paused because of the weird look Ren gave him. "I mean I haven't seen you since the tournament. And well I missed you."

"Well that's not my fault! You're the one who left. I told you to stay. But no. you said that you had to go home."

"Ya I know Ren." 'I could never tell Ren that the reason I left was because of him and Yoh. It would seem childish.' Horo looked away.

'Great now horo's upset. I can't do anything right. It would be better if he just left now. Other wise I am going to hurt him more.' "Where are you staying? I'll walk you."

"Well I was kind of hoping to stay at your place." Horo put his hands behind his head. Ren's jaw dropped.

"WHAT! You just show up out of the blue and expect to stay at my house." Ren fumed.

"Yes I do because I would do the same to you jerk face!" Horo shot back. Ren thought about it for a moment. 'He's right. He would not only let me stay but give me his bed. I guess it won't hurt anything. But he is going to make a mess. Stupid baka!' Horo knew Ren was in deep thought. His face crunched up. He only did this when it was a really big choice.

'What's so hard about deciding if I can stay or not! He better let me the jerk! But he does look cute when he is thinking.' Horo saw Ren's mouth move but no words come out. "What did you say Ren? I could not hear you."

"What ever, but don't make to big of a mess got that." Horo's smile grew as big as possible.

"Thank you Ren. Of cores I understand." 'Yes! Go Horo. Go Horo. I get to sleep at Ren's house.' His inner self did a victory sign.

Ren was at a loss. 'Why now? Why of all times did Horo come now? All I want is to be left alone. So now, Horo of all people show up. But what can I do? Horo's such a good friend.' They got to a huge building and Ren stopped. Then Horo realized he had for got Ryo.

"Shit, I forgot all about Ryo." He looked at Ren and was hoping for an answer.

"Baka you can call the company and tell them to call the car. What was your number?" Horo stood for a minute. 'Oh no! I forgot the number. Ren's going to kill me.' "Don't tell me you don't know the number of your cab!"

"Ok I won't tell you." Ren twitched.

"How stupid can you be?" 'But this is Horo I am talking to.'

"I don't know. You don't have to be so mean. Wait it was 3. Ya it was cab 3."

"Took you long enough." Ren walked up to the desk in the lobby. "Can you call the taxi service and tell them to call cab 3 and say the boy went home with an old friend."

"Yes sir."

"Thank you" Ren turned away from the man ad walked back to Horo. "Happy now?"

"Wow. That was so cool. You would think you owned this place or something." Horo said amazed at how well the desk boy had responded to Ren's request.

"I do." Ren said flatly.

"What! You own this place. But it so"- Ren cut him off.

"It's so what Horo?"

"It's amazing! I never would have thought you would own a hotel."

"Well I do so get over it. I don't run it. I just own it." Ren looked away from Horo.

"Well i'm proud of you Ren." Ren snapped to look at Horo. "Look at everything you have accomplished. While all I did was sit at home in a little village and do nothing of importance." Horo smiled warmly at Ren.

"God Horo you would think I became president."

"Well i'm proud of you weather or not your proud of you!" the clerk walked over and bent over to Ren. "Excuse me sir."

"Yes?"

"I called the company and they said they would relay the message. And sir if you don't mind me asking where are the gifts you were supposed to buy?"

"Damn! I forgot all about the gifts." He rounded on Horo. "This is all your fault! Now ill have to go out again." He lunged at Horo. He landed on top of Horo. Horo couldn't believe it. He tried to squirm away. But to no avail. They wrestled around on the ground for a while. Luckily no one came in during this. The only one who saw them was the clerk. Who by now had walked away. It was oblivious to them of there position. It was a bit awkward to say the least. They stopped to catch there breath. Horo had managed to pin Ren to the ground. Ren gasped as Horo put some weight on his lower region. He couldn't help it. It was barley audible but Horo heard it. An evil thought crossed his mind. 'I wonder what I can get away with. Ya ill go for it.' He smiled at Ren. He added more weight to Ren's lower region and started to more back and forth. Ren let out another gasp. It felt so good. Ren was just about to melt away when he realized. 'I have not felt like this since Yoh left. YOH LEFT! That's right. Yoh left then who's this?' he slowly opened his eyes only to be confronted by blue hair? 'HORO!' Ren's eyes got really big. Horo saw this and stopped immediately. He got up and off of Ren.

"Ren i'm so sorry! I… I didn't mean to. I just... I'm so sorry." He looked away.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you all who reviewed. You're all so awesome. Well here is chapter 7. This chapter turned out differently then I originally wrote it. So I hope you all like it. Well Ill shut up now and let you read. Later.

Disclaimer: I do not own shaman king.

Chapter 7 sleep over

'What the hell is going on here? Why? Why did I enjoy it? Why did he do it? Why did he stop? Why the hell was it Horo?' Rens mind was racing. He sat up and looked at Horo with pleading eyes. It looked like Ren was going to cry.

'What have I done to poor Ren? I did not mean to hurt him. God I am so stupid.'" Ren I am so sorry I did not mean to hurt you. Please don't hate me." Ren stood up slowly. He was hurting but he knew Horo was too. He walked over to Horo and slipped his arms around horo's waist. He pulled him into a light hug.

Horo froze. It wasn't a demanding hug. But it was just enough to let Horo know what Ren felt. He wrapped his arms around Ren and just stood there. He knew Ren needed support right now. Not him messing things up. He finally realized how drastic of a thing he had done. He had opened his wounds from Yoh. Horo held him close. He had not meant to hurt him. "I'm sorry I won't do it again."

Ren looked up at him. He was so sad. He knew Horo meant it. "Come on let's go up stairs to my apartment and get settled in." Ren let go of Horo. Horo immediately released Ren. He did not want to hurt him anymore. Horo fallowed Ren to the elevator. While they were waiting for the elevator to come up Horo saw a picture. It was of Ren. He was standing in front of the building. But he did not look happy. 'Why is he so sad?'

"Are you coming or am I leaving you down here?"

"Oh I'm coming. Just a minute." He stepped in and heard the corny music. He looked at Ren. He seemed to be in deep thought. He looked really blank though. He looked like he hurt so much that he had turned of all the emotions that he had. Just like a lifeless doll.

Ren was so zoned out he did not hear them reach the 15th floor. This floor was reserve red for Ren and the employees. It was 1 long hall. At the end of the hall was Rens room. Number 24. The door opened and Horo waited for Ren to walk out. But he didn't. Horo was worried. "Hey Ren?" he reached out shakily." Are you ok?" as soon as he touched Ren he snapped out of it.

"Of course I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Ren waited but all Horo did was point. Ren fallowed his finger. "Oh. I was just waiting for you to go first." He hoped Horo bought it.

Horo didn't. But there was no way he was about to upset Ren again. So he stepped out.

"Its room 24. At the end of the hall."

"I know." 'Oh shit.'

"And how do you know that?"

'Oh no. I got to come up with something. And fast.' "Well I just assumed. I mean it's totally you. To pick the last one."

"Whatever."

Horo was so glad Ren had just let it go. They walked up to the room and Ren stopped. "Horo just how long are you planning on staying?" Horo looked up at Ren.

"Well I didn't really plan it. I only packed…. Wait were is my bag?" Horo started to panic. "Oh no, I had it in the cab. I had it in the store. Wait that's right I took it off in the store. When I walked up too you. Shit. I lost my bag. That had everything in it."

"Horo don't worry. Your money wasn't in it right? We can just go to the store tomorrow and get it."

"I know but—it had"

"Horo I'm sure that what ever you lost can be replaced."

"No! No it can't that's the problem." Horo looked like he was going to cry.

"Horo what could you have lost that was that important?"

"My picture of you and me at the fair. I… I loved that picture." The tears started to come down his face. "You were so happy. And I lost it." That picture meant the world to him. Even more then his snowboard. He always had it with him. Why did he have to lose it?

Ren couldn't believe it. Horo was so upset over a picture. A PICTURE! Ren held back a laugh. The funny part was he liked the picture too. "Horo I-

"No, that picture meant the world to me because you were so happy and it was because of me. And I lost it."

"Horo shut up and come inside." Ren opened the door and Horo stood there for a minute. 'What is he doing? He doesn't even seem to care.' Horo went in and sat down on the coach. "I'll be right back don't move." Ren turned around and turned on the light. Then he walked down the hall. Horo was shocked to say the least. His room was beautiful. The rugs and furniture and walls were all different shades of purple. Horo did not love purple. But this was amazing. The coach was an L shaped one. And there were huge bay windows. And a huge TV. "So do you like it?" Ren asked playfully.

"Dude its awesome. And did you do this all?"

"No I had a designer come in and do it. Here." Ren handed Horo a box. Horo looked at it suspiciously.

"What is it?"

"Just open it!" Horo did as he was told. He pulled it out. He looked at Ren. It was the picture of them at the fair.

"When did you get it? I tough you only had one."

"No I only got 1 when you were there. I went back the next day and bought 5 more. I really had fun that day. So I wanted to make sure I always had a picture of it." He did a smirk and then got up.

Horo could not believe it. Ren still had a picture of there time at the fair. He jumped up and grabbed Ren. "Thank you so much Ren. I love it even more now that you gave it to me."

"Your welcome. Now what do you want for dinner? I'm sure you did not eat to well on the plane." Horo perked up at the sound of food.

"You mean were going to cook? What can we have?"

"We can have anything you want. And no. one of the chiefs will cook it." He turned just in time to see Horos face fall. "What's wrong Horo?"

"Well I was kind of hoping to cook dinner together." He looked away. 'That had to sound so stupid. God why can't I just shut up.'

"Oh." 'What is that supposed to mean?' "Well I don't have any food up here to cook I'm sorry Horo."

"It's ok. It was silly. So what do you want?" Ren mad sure to make a mental note that Horo wanted to cook with him.

"How about some spaghetti?"

"Ya that sounds really good. I could go for pasta."

"Ok I'll call it in." 2 minuets later Ren was off the phone. "It will be up in 15 minutes. Think you can last that long?"

"No i'm dieing." He said dramatically. Horo fell off the coach and rolled over. Both of them started to laugh. Horo got up and sat back on the coach. "So Ren, were do I sleep?"

"You will sleep on the coach. It's very nice."

"Ok but could you Umm could you lend me something to sleep in?"

"No, because I don't sleep with anything but my boxers on at night." It took a minute to process.

"What? You sleep…." Horo never finished his train of though. Horo turned red. Bad images flashed through his head.

"I would suggest you do the same. It never seemed to bother you before." Ren turned to walk away. "I'm going to go shower. Get the food when it comes up." 'Ren's…. in…. the….. shower!' Horo sat back on the coach and tried not to think about a very naked Ren just down the hall. 'Clean thoughts. Clean.'


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for taking so long to update. Midterms suck! Well here is chapter 8. Hope you enjoy. Please review.

Declaimer; I do not own shaman king.

Chapter 8 foreboding dreams

Dinner came up in a few minuets. Horo heard the knock at the door and jumped up to get it. "Here you are master Ren- oh sorry I don't believe we have met. I am James. I am the man in charge of all of master Rens needs. And yours while you're here." He bowed half way and smiled big.

"Oh I'm Horo Horo. But you can just call me Horo."

"Well then master Horo, here is your dinner. Have a nice night." He bowed again and left. Horo closed the door and turned around to see Ren standing there, not exactly fully dressed. He was still dripping water too. Horo bit his lip. 'He looks even more gorgeous. Is that even possible? Wow.'

Ren flushed. He knew Horo was checking him out. It never bothered him when other people did it. But with Horo it was different. 'I need to get on a different topic. Like now!' "So Horo dinner is here." He said trying to sound calm.

But Horo did not even stop to listen. He was to into Ren. He didn't even look away. 'Ren is so hot. It should be against one of god's laws. God thank you so much for keeping him near me. I will repent for my sins. All of them. Just don't let this ever end.' The water seemed to drip perfectly off his muscles. His hair was down and he was half naked. 'This has to be a dream.' He pinched his arm. 'That hurt. It's not a dream. Wait it's not a dream!' "Um dinner is here." He pointed to the try on the table. That was what he meant to say but it came out, "yum ner ere."

Ren couldn't take it. He started to have fits of laughter. Horo looked at him dumbfounded. "What's so funny?"

"You!"

"What?"

"You used to make fun of me for stuttering. But you just took the prize. That's what."

Horo couldn't believe it. 'What a jerk!' "Well at least I don't stutter when I try to say hello to some hot girl." Mimicking Ren, " Hhelllo imm rrrenn ttttao. Itts a ppleasurrre tooo meeettt youu." Ren was fuming.

"I do not sound like that!"

"Yes you do." Horo smiled smugly.

"Well shows what you know. Oh wait that's right. I'm talking to Horo here. How stupid of me to take you seriously." 'Ha I win Horo.'

"Oh don't worry Renny. I know i'm right. And that's why it bothers you so much." Horo stuck his tongue out at Ren.

'Why that immature brat!' Ren had lost it. He swung at Horo. Horo dodged easily but lost his footing. He hit the table and knocked the food of the table on to his head. Had to fight the urge to laugh again. Horo looked like a little kid who didn't know what hit him. "Well I think you got what you deserved. But I will help you." He held his hand out and helped him up. "I'll call in some more food. You go... I don't know. Clean up." He handed Horo a cloth and pointed to the end of the hall. Horo walked down and opened the door. It was huge. Ren was calling in the order to be sent up again. He hung up the phone and sat down. 'What a long day. And to think it all started with me deciding to go to the book store. Ha.' Horo was still in the shower when he realized he didn't have a towel. When he finished he jumped out to look for one. He tore everything apart. 'Finally!' the last draw had a towel in it. 'Why does he put the towels in draws? Weirdo.' He dried off and changed into his boxers. Then went out to see if the food was up. He walked out and saw Ren sitting on the coach all most asleep. He smiled. 'I wonder why he's so tired?' he walked up behind him and jumped over the coach and landed next to Ren. Ren woke up with a start.

"Sorry Horo. I must have dosed off."

"It's ok. Dinner should be up soon."

"Yup any minute now. Yawn. I'm going to eat and go to bed. We want to get an early start tomorrow."

"ok- ding- well I guess the food is here." Horo jumped up and got the door again. "Hello James. Long time no see." Horo smiled.

"Well at this rate I will be up here ever half an hour." He chuckled. "What, one serving of food was not good enough for you?"

"Well it would have been. But I-"Horo realized that Ren was in ear rang. "Was unable to stop Ren from devouring the whole thing. You know he is just ate the whole thing with out even asking if I wanted any." Horo patted his back in his mind. 'That was awesome.'

"Oh contrary. See James, Horo here is a first case klutz. He fell over and knocked the food down with him. Don't ever give him anything breakable." James lent over and whispered in Ren's ear "I believe you have given him the most breakable thing anyone ever could." He stood up and straightened his jacket. Ren did not fully understand what James had meant. But James had said something like this the first time he saw Yoh. But that message had been worse.

"Master Ren I do not think that this is a smart choice. There is something I do not like about this man. I know you say you love him. But do you really?"

"I do not see were that is any of your business."

"Sorry"

'Why is James always giving me advice? Well I don't care. Horo won't hurt anything I have'. "Good night master Ren and Horo. I will be back if you need me."

"Later dude." Ren closed the door and took the food to the table.

"Now this time let's eat before you spill it."

"Sounds good." Horo dug right in. Ren admired the way Horo looked when he ate. No manners what so ever. He was a little kid when he ate. He had food all over his face. "Have you ever heard of a napkin?" he handed him a napkin.

"Yes I was really hungry though."

"If you eat like that don't ever expect me to take you out for food. Well in am going to bed. Sleep tight. I'll see you in the morning and we'll go get your stuff. If you need anything just come get me."

"Night Ren. And are you sure? What if the monsters come to get me?"

"No if that happens then just lay there and let them eat you." Ren walked down the hall he turned to the bathroom and froze. "HORO GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE AND CLEAN THIS BATHROOM NOW!" 'Oh no I forgot about that.' Ren was fuming. Horo was scared that Ren was going to kill him so he quickly picked it up. When the damage had been fixed Ren retired to his room.

'Man Ren is a real spit ball of fire. I guess that's why I love that guy so much.' Horo smiled. 'Oh Ren you said that if I need anything I should come get you. Well I can think of one thing I need. But I don't think I can have that.' Horo smiled as he jumped onto the coach. He rolled so that he was facing the ceiling. He had to think clean. He would never forgive himself if he had a wet dream on his coach.

Ren walked over to his bed. He still couldn't believe it. 'Why now? Of all times. He had to come now.' Truthfully he was glad Horo was there. 'Ill never tell him. But I am glad he is here. I need him a lot right now. This morning he just wanted to be all alone. But now he had a reason to get up in the morning. If only to see Horo's face.' He crawled into bed and pulled the covers up. 'Horo is such a good friend.' Ren rolled over and fell right to sleep. He only hoped he would dream of something nice. But that wasn't in the plan for his dreams tonight.

He was in the woods. It looked nice here. But for some reason he was running to a clearing. He got there and saw En. There was a lot of light so it was hard to see what was going on exactly, but he knew it wasn't good. When he got closer he saw Horo. Horo was floating in mid air in the light. He looked like he was in pain. "Horo!" he ran towards him. But En saw this and grabbed Ren. He picked him up in his hand and held him tight. "Horo! Horo wake up!"

"Its too late son. He will be fully assimilated in no time now. And I will have what I want. Hahaha"

"Noooo Horo wake up!" then the ground gave way. It was all dark except two blue eyes?

"What!" Ren shot up. Only to be held tighter by his captor.

"Shh Ren calm down. It's ok. It's me Horo." Ren relaxed when he realized it was Horo.

"Horo leave right now! I don't want you here. You're going to get hurt and I don't want you to get hurt. So go."

"What? And, no Ren. I won't leave."

"I told you to go."

"I won't because I care about you Ren. I always have and will. I left you once. I won't do it again. I left because you were in love with Yoh and it hurt me to much to be around you too. I just wanted what made you happy. But now I see that I can't leave you." He pulled Ren closer. "I know what Yoh did to you hurt. But I won't do that. I want to help you. So please let me." Ren looked into Horo's eyes. He looked so sincere.

"But Horo if you stay you'll get hurt."

"I don't care. I'm not leaving and that's that."

"Horo."

"Yes?"

"You're a dick but thank you."

"I know but I can stay right?"

"Yes Horo."

"Thank you Ren."

"Horo shut up and go to bed." Ren rolled over and cuddled next to Horo. Horo lay down next to Ren and closed his eyes. For some reason he fell right asleep. They both did. Both were so calm. Happy to just be with each other. No matter what happened they would handle it together. They would protect each other. And Ren slept peacefully for the first time in years.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry this one took so long. I got midterms this week. Well hope you all enjoy. Thanks to all of you who reviewed.

Disclaimer: I do not own shaman king.

Chapter 9

"Hum" Ren slowly opened his eyes. 'What a weird dream. Like Horo would actually come back and say he cared for him.' Ren went to crawl out of bed when something caught him around his waist. 'What?' he turned around.

"Don't get up yet. I was so warm." Horo looked at Ren through sleepy eyes.

'It… it wasn't just a dream!' he poked Horo. 'He is solid. So he is real.'

"What was that for? You would think that you though I was not real." Horo said a bit annoyed.

"Are you really here? I mean are you real? It wasn't just a dream?"

"Well I am pretty sure I am real. And if was dreaming then can I just keep dreaming? I like it a lot." He berried his head in Rens neck. Ren blushed and pushed Horo away.

"Shut up you stupid baka!"

"Ok fine but why are we up so early?"

"It's not early its 10 in the morning."

"That's early."

"We have to go get your stuff. Remember?"

"That's right I forgot all about that. Good thing you're so smart. Hey Ren?"

"What Horo?"

"Can us have- swing- a pillow fight!" Ren was in shock to say the least. Horo went from flat out tired to wide awake.

"Oh that's it! You're going down! Now!" Ren grabbed the pillow and whacked Horo as hard as he could. The fight went on for a good 5 minutes. Both boys were exhausted"

"Huff- I win, -huff."

"You only think you have. –Huff-." Horo got up and walked out of the room.

'Where is he going?' Ren fallowed him out. He heard the bathroom door close. 'What is he planning in the bathroom?' Ren walked up to the door. 'He's is probably waiting to surprise me right be hind the door. I know. I'll get him first.' Ren grabbed the door handle and in one movement flung the door open. And there was Horo. Peeing? Ren couldn't believe it. "imm sooo sorrrry hhhorrrro." He slammed the door shut.

"What the hell I can't even pee in peace." Horo started to laugh. 'Ren is so silly.'

'Oh my god! I just walked in on Horo. Ohhh man. And I saw his…… oh my god.' Horo came walking out and asked "so what do you want?"

"Nothing I just…. Never mind."

"Oh is little Renny mad?"

"No little Renny is not mad. So fuck off."

"See you're mad."

"Just shut up and come on. We got to get going." They finally got out of the house. After Horo spent 45 minutes in the bathroom trying to do his hair without his special hair jell.

" Rennnn do we have to walk. I don't want too."

"Horo it won't kill you to walk from here to the store."

"How do you know that?"

"Because you walked it yesterday."

"Oh that's right." Horo looked away. 'God damn Ren. Just has to always be right.' They finally arrived at the store. They went right to customer service. "Um excuse. Have you found a blue bag? I left it here yesterday."

"Yes we did. But I'm sorry to tell you that it is empty." She handed him the bag and tried to smile reassuring. Horo looked at Ren. Ren knew he was upset. But what could he do?

"Well Ren it looks like we got to go shopping." Horo said with a huge smile.

"Yes I guess we will." 'Wow Horo certainly has grown up a lot.' They were heading out when Horo stopped.

"You go on ahead I have to ask the lady something." Ren went to object but Horo was already half way back. Ren walked out side.

'What is he up too?' Horo came out 10 minutes later. Ren didn't see anything different. "So did she help you?"

"Yes." And Horo left it at that. "So where are we going to go shopping?"

"Well I have to get Jun and En gifts. For Jun a dress. And for En I think ill get a horse. I took his so I should send him one anyway. What are you buying?"

"Jewelry for Pirka and mom wants a trinket. And I don't know about dad. So just about anywhere."

"Then we will go to the new store."

"Um Ren you do realize that they are all new stores to me."

"The store is called TIMS. Its short for time is money store." Ren had seen it on TV. There slogan was "your busy. You got things to do, people to see, things to buy. Time is money. So come on down to TIMS. Your time is money store." It seemed like a good choice. They got to the store and stopped. It was huge. 24 stories. They walked in and saw a triangular pillar with the list of what was on what floor on it. They walked up to it. Floor 1 was sales and trinkets, 3 was pets, 5 was clothing, 9 was jewelry and cosmetics, and 15 was books.

"Wow"

"That's a lot of crap"

"Lets get started Horo." And they went to head off when they were stopped on there journey yet again.


	10. Chapter 10

Hi everyone. Sorry it took so long. I had a minor concussion from a volleyball in gym. So sorry but I could not write the story. So thank you all who read my story. Please review they mean a lot to me. And thank you to al of you who have! Here is chapter 10. Enjoy.

Chapter 10 what could it hurt?

"I can get moms gift on floor one."

"Good, what are you going to get her?"

"I don't know. But something cool." They stepped into the actual store when they were stopped yet again.

"Hello young men. This must be the first time you have been here."

"Yes it is. So may-

"Good, good. Well this store is special. You get a pass in here. When you buy something from a floor the cashier will stamp your card. When you get it stamped on each floor you win a prize."

"Yes, that's nice. But we don't want it. So excuse us."

"But Renny I want one. Pleazzzz." Horo gave him puppy dog eyes.

"Why the hell would you want one?"

"I think the card looks cool."

"Fine do what ever you want." Ren turned away and waited. Horo bound after the man. He came back 10 minutes later with a card in hand.

"Look Ren it's so cool."

"What ever. So why did you get that thing? Really."

"You never know I might just buy something from ever floor."

"No way. What could you ever want from lingerie?" Horo stood there for a minute and then looked at Ren.

"I won't get anything, but you with those girl hips you might." Horo knew to run. He ran and hid behind a shelf.

"Horo Horo if you don't come out right now I swear I will kill you when you come home!"

"You mean it's my home too now." Horo had totally forgotten about being in trouble. 'Ren said that I would come home. That means he likes me being there.' Pop.

"You baka. Of coarse you would come home with me. Even if I was mad. My home is your home right now." Horo smiled. Even though Ren did not know it, that was the best thing he could have said to Horo. "I hope you learned your lesson."

"Yes I did. Girls are not as violent as you." Horo chuckled. "Pefft" Horo looked up at Ren. He was laughing. 'He's laughing at my joke. Wow. This has to be written down somewhere important.' All of a sudden he saw it. There on the clearance rack right behind Ren was a huge box of chocolates. The chocolates were in the shapes of different places in Tokyo. "Wow. This is what I'm going to buy for mom. She'll love it."

"Ok it's your money Horo."

"What you don't think it will make a good gift?" Ren was caught off guard.

"I never said that. Besides why does my opinion matter?"

"Just answer me do you like it?" 'Why is Horo getting so upset?'

"Yes Horo I like it."

"Ok then I'll get it." 'Phew that was strange. But what ever. Horo is happy now.' "Ok moms done now where too?"

"The pet store." They tried to find the elevator but it was hopeless. The store was just way too big. So they took the stairs up too floor 3. "There is no way in hell I'm paying that much for a horse!" Ren was fuming. They were trying to sell him a horse that was not worth half of what they were asking. "What else dose this crappy store have?"

"Hey Ren. How about this?" Horo held up a horse saddle.

"Horo put those down. They probably cost more then the horse."

"Ren there on sale. No one wants it I guess."

"Let me see." Ren looked it over. It was very nice. "I'll take it."

"Hey Rennnnnn."

"Oh no." 'What does he want now?'

"Can I get him pleazzzzzz?" Horo held up a bunny.

"No!"

"But it's so cute. It's all white and fluffy." Horo held the bunny closer to Ren.

"No way Horo! I already have one animal to take care of. And that's too much."

"Really? Why haven't I seen it?"

"Because its you stupid."

"Oh hey that wasn't funny!" it was too late Ren was already walking away. "You just wait little guy. Some nice person will adopt you. But like Ren said. He has me!" Horo put the bunny back in its cage and went to catch up with Ren. Who had waited out side the store for him?

"Horo lets go to clothes last. I don't want to carry around bags of clothes."

"So you are getting to weak to carry bags? Have your muscles gone slack?" Horo grabbed Rens arm and squeezed it.

"What was that!" Rens hair grew a few inches that day. Trying to avoid as much danger as possible Horo decided to drop it.

"Never mind Ren. Lets go get the jewelry next." They went to go try and find a nice thing for Pirka. Horo found a nice necklace for her. It was snow flak on a chain. He knew she would like it. It was on the way out when Ren saw it. There was a little stand of hand made things. Horo walked right past it but it caught Rens eye. Ren wanted to get a closer look.

"Horo I got to go to the bathroom. You head to clothes and ill catch right up. Ok?"

"I guess so. Ill see you there." As soon as Horo was out of sight Ren went over to see it. There was a lot of stuff. Ren had not even noticed the lady sitting behind the counter. He saw a bracelet made of wood. It was very nice, and carved into it was a bunny. Not just any bunny a snow bunny. It was just like Horo. "Um excuse me, how much is that?"

"Do you know what it stands for?"

"No but it looks hand made."

"Yes its Aniu."

"So how much is it?"

"Who will you give it too?"

"What does that matter? What is with you and all the questions?"

"You did not answer mine. Who?"

"My friend Horo Horo. I was with him earlier. Happy now?"

"Yes, Horo Horo. That sounds Aniu."

"That's because he is."

"Is he important to you?" Ren stood there for a moment.

"Yeah I guess he is. So can I buy it from you?"

"No, but you can have it. It will bring you good luck."

"Ok thank you very much then." 'This will make a great gift!' Ren left to go find Horo now. 'This is impossible; I will never find him in here.' Ren tried to look for him. But all the racks were taller then him. 'I guess I will just go buy Juns dress first.' He looked through all the dresses. None were for her. They were all to sluty for him to buy for his sister. Finally he found one. Way in the back. It was a rich purple. Ren smiled at his find. 'This will do.' Ren paid for it and got it wrapped. That he went to go try and find Horo again.

Mean while

"Ok socks, shirts, shorts, 2 pants, a hoddie, and boxers. I think I got it all." Horo was so proud of himself. He had got it all on his own and had not forgotten anything. Horo paid for all his stuff and then left the bags up front." Could you watch this stuff? I have to go find my friend."

"Sure." Horo walked down the entire alias. No luck. He saw a rack that caught his attention. He walked up. There were shirts with all different writing on them. He decided for fun to look through. 'Nope, nope, nope, ah what is this?' Horo pulled out a black shirt with red writing on it. He looked at the tag. It was all scribble to him. 'I think ill buy this just for the fun of it.' Horo smirked. It was too small for him so he would give it to Ren. He went back up front and paid for it. "Can you wrap this for me?"

"Of course."

"Thanks!" he turned around to see Ren looking for him. "Hey Ren! Over here!"

"There you are. God damn it! I have been looking all over for you." Horo spotted the dress in Rens bag.

"So are you going to wear that dress? It seems to tall for you?" Horo waited to be hit.

"Fuck you Horo. I hate you. All you do is make fun of me for the way I look. I can't help it. I'm going home!" Ren stormed off. 'WHAT!' Horo ran after Ren.

"Ren. Ren wait up." Ren didn't. Horo was worried. He did not mean to upset him that much. Ren left the building and went home. Horo had to stop and pick up his bags first. All the way home Horo tried to figure out what he was going to say to Ren to make it better. But nothing sounded right. He arrived at Rens room and stood at the door. 'I don't deserve to go in. He should hate me. I never think of how he feels.' Horo looked down. He turned to leave. When the door opened.

"Come in baka. You don't have anywhere else to go." Ren left the door and went to his room and closed the door. 'Thank you Ren.' Horo got ready for bed and laid down on the coach. 'Its no use I can't sleep. I have to go apologize.' Horo rolled off the coach and walked to Rens room. He stood at the door. He quietly opened the door and slid in. he looked at Ren. He looked so peaceful laying there. Horo pulled up a chair and sat next to the bed. The blanket was clutched lightly in his hands, and his hair was down. He looked like he was a little kid.

Ren knew some one was staring at him but he was so tired he did not want to look. He opened one eye. "What!" he bolted up. "Horo why are you in my room? And why are you so close?" some time during his staring at Ren he had moved closer to get a better look at him.

"Well I just um want to say I am sorry Ren. But as soon as I came in and say you lying there so peacefully, I wanted to remember it." He looked away. Very embarrassed and red by now.

"It's ok. I was not really mad at you. So it wasn't fair to take it out on you. It's just that Yoh used to say stuff like that. That's why it bothered me." Ren fidgeted on his bed.

"Hey Ren were good friends right?"

"Yes Horo."

"Then why don't you share some of your pain with me?" Ren looked out the window.

'Why does he care so much? But yet what could it hurt?'


	11. Chapter 11

No one reviewed for me. TT you make me so very sad. If no one writes me anything after this chapter I am not up dating. And that's that! Even if it is really mean or bad, just write me something so I know what you guys think. I want to do the very best I can. So help me! That's all I have to say. So please review.

Chapter 11 pancakes!

"Fine ill tell you the story but you got to shut up and listen."

"Thank you ill be quite." Horo pulled Ren closer and held his arms lightly around his waist. "I'm listening." They sat there in the quite for a moment. Ren tried to gather all his thoughts.

"It started two years ago. No before that. I first realized it when I fought Yoh to see who would go to the shaman fight. That was the first time anyone could match me. It was that day I realized that he was different. He is special. He has the power to turn nothing into something. Its amazing." Ren got quite for a moment. Horo decide to jump in.

"Yoh may be able to do that. But you-"he never got to finish.

"Horo just be quite and let me finish."

"I'm sorry." Horo shut up not want to make Ren mad at the moment.

"When you guys came to save me from En I couldn't believe it. That was the final step. The last of my resistance was gone. It all melted away. I loved him so much. As time went on we got closer and closer. I let him in my life. And I needed him in it." Ren stopped. That was when he realized just how close Horo was. He turned his head to look at him. He looked so sincere. So concerned. "When Hao killed Yoh I lost it. But then he cam back to life. I knew right then that no matter what I had to tell him how I felt. Because if I ever lost him again I would not forgive myself." Horo was in shock. Ren felt for Yoh what he felt for him. He looked at the picture of all of then on the wall. 'Will Ren ever fell the way I feel for him?' "I told him how I felt and he said he felt the same. But that he was engaged to Anna. I said I didn't care. As long as we could be together. To say Anna was mad would be the understatement of the year. I could not even be around her because of her constant threats on my life. We spent all our time together. He practically lived here with me. Everything was perfect. But then on the 15th he came and said we could not be together anymore. I didn't understand. When I asked him why he told me-

"Anna is pregnant. And I'm a dad." He smiled at Ren. "We knew when we hooked up it was only temporary. She can give me a child and I know you can't. It's been a blast. But we got to go our separate ways. Thanks for all the fun." Yoh held out his hand. But Ren just ran from him. He ran as far as he could.-

"I ran from him. I was too scared. It hurt so much. I loved him. And he just thought of me as a "fun time". I hate him." Ren couldn't help it. He started to cry. Horo didn't know what to do. He was mad at Yoh. And sad for Ren. But most of all he hated himself for leaving Ren. Here was Ren, someone always so strong and brave. Impenetrable even. Hurt, confused and crying. He was helpless to do anything to help this heart ach either. Ren was hurting and there was nothing he could do to help. Horo could tell he was in such need. But he would never ask for it. Ren was all that mattered to him. Ren buried his face in Horo's chest. He cried till he fell asleep. Horo laid him back and kissed his head.

"Thank you Ren. You opened up to me. I will help you." Horo walked over to the chair and sat down. He watched Ren for a while. He silently drifted to sleep.

"Horo. Hey Horo wake up." Horo felt someone shake his arm.

"Hum. Good morning. Why are we getting up?"

"I have a surprise! I think you'll like it." He said with a smile and walked out. "what in the world is he up too?' he slowly rolled out of bed. 'Bed? But I know I fell asleep in the chair.' "Horo hurry up and get out here!"

"Yes I got it I'm coming! Keep your pants on." 'Unless you want to take them off.' Horo thought devilishly. He walked out into the kitchen, tripped and fell over. "Ren this had better be good!" he said through a yawn. He crawled the rest of the way. He eventfully got to the kitchen. Ren just looked down at him and shook his head.

"You Ainu baka! Get up."

"Ya, Ya I got it. What is the big deal?"

"Were going to make breakfast you said you wanted to right? I need your help though. I have never had to make it on my own before." Ren blushed lightly. 'Why do I fell so stupid saying that?'

Horo couldn't believe it. "Wow really! That's so awesome Ren! Come on. What do you want to make?" all of Horo's sleepiness now gone.

"What ever you want."

"Then eggs, pancakes, toast, bacon….."

"How about we start on one thing. Let's do pancakes."

"Sure but we have to make a lot." So they set out. Horo was a little upset that they were not making it from scratch but he didn't say anything. They still got to mix the batter. Ren put his finger in the batter and then in his mouth. He wanted to taste the batter. But Horo did not know that. Ren sucked the batter off.

"Mum. This batter is really good." Ren said with his finger still in his mouth. Horo looked up and his mouth dropped open. 'He he's oh my god!' Horo felt his gut tighten. Ren looked over. "What?" Ren pulled his finger out of his mouth and licked the top. That was the last bit. Horo couldn't take it. "Horo are you ok?"

"I'm fine I just um ding-dong. " 'Thank you god.' "Can you get that Ren?" he didn't even wait for an answer. He blotted for the bathroom.

'What's his problem? Never mind.' He answered the door. It was James.

"Hello sir there was a letter left at the desk for master Horo. Here."

"Thank you."

"Anytime sir." James left. And Ren closed the door. Ren set the letter down on the table and went to go find Horo. Something just wasn't right. He walked towards the bathroom, that's when he heard it. Horo was…. Moaning? "Horo are you ok?" he knocked harder on the door. But still no answer. Now starting to get more worried he yelled "Horo open the door! Say something. What's wrong?"

"Rennn!"

"What Horo?"

"Oh god!" Horo screamed. That was the last straw. Ren kicked the door open, and then froze.

"Horo I'm so sorry." He turned around and left the bathroom. Horo who was still half dazed looked up. 'Ren….REN! Oh shit! I was... and Ren walked in... And dude he just saw me ….' Horo looked down. He was still covered in his "activities"

"SHIT!"

So after all that work, go get your fingers a typing! You heard me! Go review, like now. And for those of you how don't, A CURSE on your head! Just kidding, but please review now and let me know what you want in my story. Or even what you think.


	12. Chapter 12

Hi people! Thanks to you guys who reviewed. And for those of you who didn't REVIEW that's all I got to say. Hope you enjoy. It's getting better as I go.

Chapter 12 the letter

Horo eventually got up and left the bathroom. He felt so stupid. He walked into the kitchen and saw the Ren was still cooking breakfast. He walked over without a word and tried to help. Ren was the first one to talk. "I hope you washed your hands."

"Of coarse I did!" 'Is he making fun of me? Jerk!'

"Just making sure." Ren looked away. He would never admit it but he was shocked that Horo had well, been doing _that_ in his house. But more importantly he wanted to know why? I mean it's not every day you walk in on your friends pleasuring themselves. 'Horo was a lot bigger then me or Yoh.' That was the one place were Ren knew he was beat.

"Um Ren? I ah,"

"What's the matter?"

"Well, about... what happened back there... I'm sorry?" Horo said it so timidly that Ren didn't know how to react to it.

"Don't worry about it. Its no big deal, I mean if that's the only action you can get." Ren had not fully thought that last comment though. In his mind Horo was a very eligible bachelor. So he should be plenty confident. But he didn't know just how insecure Horo was.

"What the hell! No of coarse not!"

"You heard me. You and your hand are all you got!" 'I won. Go me!'

"You know Ren you don't have to be so mean." Horo was red from ear to ear. 'Why is Ren being so mean? So what if I have never been in a "real" relationship.'

Then it finally hit Ren. "Oh Horo I'm sorry I didn't realize. I don't mean it, you know that. It's cool. Saving it for that special girl, Right?"

"There won't be a special girl."

"Don't say that Horo. Look at you, your strong, brave, and handsome. So any girl would have to be nuts not to like you." He smiled at Horo. 'Damn I fucked up. I should have kept my mouth shut.'

"No, it's not that. I just... I don't like girls." Horo was making sure to avoid eye contact. Well any contact at all for that matter.

"Oh." 'That was the last response I was expecting. Then wait, who does Horo like?' "Then you like guys."

"Yeah I do. But I ah... – then Horo saw it. "What is this?" on the table was a letter addressed to him.

"I had completely forgotten about that. James brought it up. It's for you; I don't know who it's from though." Horo ripped it open. He could only think of 2 people who would send him a letter and quit frankly he didn't want it to be either. Horo's heart stopped. It was from the tribe. He read it in disbelief. Ren stepped up and looked at Horo.

"What's wrong?" he grabbed the letter from Horo.

Dear Mr. Usuis

Since your father has just recently passed away, it is your duty to lead the tribe. You must return home immediately and pick a bride. It is essential for the survival of the clan that you return home. Enclosed are two tickets. Your mother has requested that you bring your friend along with you. We will be awaiting your arrival.

Sincerely,

Chumaru.

Ren didn't know what to say. "You're the leader of your tribe! When did your dad die? Horo why didn't you tell me? Horo?" Horo had started to cry. He didn't want to go back. He wanted to be with Ren. The Ren who needed him.

"I'm so sorry Ren. I … I said I would... would stay with you. That I would help you. But … I can't. I'm sorry." Horo covered his face and refused to stop crying. 'Ren will never go with me. How can I expect him to leave his live now? I can't.'

To say Ren was in shock was the understatement of the year. 'He's not upset because his dad died; he's upset because he has to leave me. "Oh Horo, its ok." He hugged Horo and pulled him as close as he could. "It said you could bring one friend right? So why don't I go with you. It would be nice to see your family and home. Besides you've seen mine."

"Would you really do that?" Horo made sure to look up at Ren. He could never forgive Ren if he was lying to him. "You have every thing you need here."

"That's were your wrong. See you wouldn't be here." He buried his head in the nook of Horo's neck. Ren didn't know why but this felt so right. So who was he to deny what was right.

"Ren do you really mean that?"

"Do I ever say anything that I don't mean?"

"Yes you do that a lot."

"Well I do want to go with you. That is if you want me to?"

"Yes of coarse I want you to come. If were going we better start packing."

"That's right, what time is your ticket?"

"Late tonight. So we have all day. But you still have to pack. I guess it's a good thing I never got to unpack."

"Yes, it's a very good thing you didn't, because if you did we would never leave in time."

"Hey that's not true!"

"Yes it is you're the one who takes like 3 hours in the bathroom." Horo opened his mouth and shut it right away. Ren smiled, "So what do I pack?"

"Socks, boxers, shirts-

"I know that. I mean how cold is it?"

"It depends. Usually it's about 30 degrees Celsius."

"What the hell! That's like fricking cold! No it's colder then cold! It's the North Pole cold. You're always wearing shorts and you're not cold!"

"Nope I grew up there so here is way to hot." He stood up, grabbed Ren wrist and dragged him towards the bedroom. "Ill help you pack, so don't worry about it." He smiled at Ren and flung open the door. "Forward March!"

Much later

Horo was staring at Ren's head and not talking for fear of being scolded again. The final straw was when he had held up Ren's boxers and flung them at the window and he didn't know the window was open. So they flew out the window and down to the ground. Ren had been very peeved. Those were his favorite ones too. Ren finished packing and somehow managed to fit it all in 2 bags. Horo had left some time ago. Ren knew he was board, but he needed to think. He would never forgive Horo if he forgot something. He looked down at his list. He had everything. But on the bottom Horo had written

Don't forget me Ren!

Ren let out a chuckle. So were Horo now that I think about it. "Hey Horo, where are you?" he walked in to the kitchen. On the fridge was a note.

-Ren I drank the rest of the milk and I know how cranky you get without your milk so I went to go buy some more. I was going to try and call James but I didn't know how to get him. So I will be back as soon as I find some milk. Make sure your ready to go when I get back.Later days- Horo

"Figures but at least he is replacing it." Ren walked over to the window and just stared out. The stars were in the sky but you couldn't see them. That was one of the many things he hated about the city. It was lightly snowing out. It was peaceful. 'I am really going to Horo's home. I feel so excited but I don't know why. It's no big deal. But I was so sad at the thought of him leaving. But now I can go with him. Could it be? Do I love Horo? No it can't be. Were just friends. Nothing more. I miss him so much right now and all he did was leave for milk. He had better hurry back. Wait were is the letter? Didn't it say he had to marry? Yes it did! But he doesn't like girls. So then how will he marry?'

"I'm back!"

"About time. Where were you?" Ren stopped in his tracks. The person he thought was Horo turned out to be no other then

"YOH!"

TA DA. So how do you like it? Write me and tell me. Considering I spent 2 hours writing this you had better review. Thank you so much for reading. Peace people!


	13. Chapter 13

You all have better appreciate this! I have just spent way too much time on this. See I write it out in class first. Then I edit it on paper. Next I type It and change things I don't like and add stuff. Last I edit it one more time. I had the ending planed already, but was forced to change it. I hope you all like it and continue to read my story. Because as long as there is 1 person letting me know what they think I will continue. Thank you all who did review. Here is the next chapter in my growing story. Enjoy!

Chapter 13 YOHS BACK!

"Yoh-Yoh! What are you doing here?" Ren could feel his body backing away as though afraid of Yoh. But Tao Ren is not afraid of anyone. He had to hold his ground.

"Why to see you of coarse silly. And to invite you to the wedding." Yoh said it as though it was no big deal that he had formally been with Ren and was now with Anna.

"And why the hell would I go to your wedding!"

"Because I want you too. And I seem to remember you always saying you would do what ever I wanted." Yoh cocked his eyebrow. He took a step forward and closed the door. "See Anna is nice and all, but she's not you. I miss being with you so much Ren." He leant over and whispered into Ren's ear, "I need you Rennie. It's been to long." Ren tried to push Yoh away, but Yoh was anchored so that Ren could not push him.

"What are you saying? You want to be with me again! Are you nuts? You're married to Anna! Never!" Ren continued to struggle.

"Don't be that way Ren. Just go with it. It's not like its wrong. Anna will never know. And you don't have anyone new. So just go with it." Yoh bent over and kissed Ren.

'No this isn't what I want! No, let me go! I don't love you Yoh. Because you don't love me anymore. Let me go! Horo... I love Horo. I want to be with Horo. Not Yoh!' "NO, LET ME GO! I DON'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME?" He shoved Yoh away and pushed away from the wall.

Neither of them had noticed Horo come into the room. Horo stood there in shock. 'Ren… yoh...1...2...3…what the hell is going on?' he couldn't move at first. But then he saw Ren struggling and knew Ren didn't want Yoh. That he wanted him to let go. He stepped forward and went toward Yoh.

Ren had slapped Yoh and Yoh didn't even seem phased. "Oh Rennie, what's wrong?" he grabbed Ren's wrist and twisted it so that Ren could not move. "I always knew you liked it rough, but if you wanted it that bad you should have just asked." He pined both of Ren's hands to the wall with only one of his. The other went to work under Ren's shirt. Lightly running his hands up and down his torso. Ren shuddered. He didn't want this. But try as hard as he could to get away he couldn't. He felt so weak. 'Save me Horo. Please.' Ren closed his eyes and the next thing he knew Yoh had stopped. Ren was apprehensive to open his eyes. But he slowly did. There in front of him was a very pissed Horo. "Horo!"

That was all Ren could say before he realized Yoh was not down for the count.

"What the hell Horo? When did you get here? Why are you even here?" Yoh was bleeding from his mouth.

"Why am I here? Why are you here? You have no right to be anywhere near Ren. Leave him alone. I came here to be with Ren. Unlike you I care about him and his feelings!" Yoh looked stunned for a moment.

"So I was right! You do like Ren as more then a friend! Well just to let you know Ren is not as good as you think he is. He is just as bad as his dad, if not worse. He uses people all the time. He belongs to me! He is my toy. He is all mine! And you can't have-"Yoh never got to finish his though because Horo slugged him with a right hook right in the face.

"Don't you dare ever talk that way about Ren! He is not bad and he sure as hell isn't yours! Ren is Ren!" Yoh stumbled a few steps to the right and steadied on the coach.

"What do you think you are? God! You think you can help Ren! No one can! He is beyond help. Or is it that you're after his money. That's right a leach like you, that's all you could want from someone like Ren. It all makes sense now. You have no right to say I am low if that's all your after!"

"You're wrong Yoh. I am not after Ren's money. Yes I leach a lot. But that's not why I'm here now. I'm here because Ren needs me!"

"No you're not your lying!" Yoh looked at Ren. "And why do you have him here? You belong to me. You love me." Ren locked eyes with Yoh.

"No, no I don't. Get out. Now! I don't want you here ever again." Yoh was appalled.

"So you're picking Horo over me!"

"Yes I am. Is there a problem with that." Ren's voice was shaking but it was still stern. Horo looked at Ren in disbelief. 'He said he was picking me over Yoh. But why?' Yoh shot Horo a look of pure hate.

"Who do you think you are?" he grabbed Horo shirt. "You can't be with Ren!"

"Why not? You're the one who left him. I'm just me. Nothing more. Nothing less." Yoh had lost and he knew it. So like a dog that is cornered he chose to flee. He ran for the door. He flung it open and just stared for a moment. "I won't give up Rennie! You will come back to me. I know all your secrets. Don't forget that!" with that Yoh turned around and slammed the door. Horo looked over at Ren. He had fallen to his knees and was shaking. Horo walked over to him.

"Ren are you ok?" Ren looked up at Horo and then pulled Horo down to his level. He crawled into his lap and buried his head into his chest. He just wanted to be as close to Horo as he could.

Horo immediately understood what Ren needed and wanted. Comfort. He wrapped his arms around Ren and just held him there. After quite sometime Ren looked up at Horo. He had so much he wanted to say. But he could put it into words. "Horo thank you so much. I ah...wait what time is it? We have to get going!"

"It's too late we missed the plane about an hour ago." Horo just smiled.

"Horo I'm so sorry. I didn't know. I could have just got ready to go. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you needed this more then I need to get home. I'm just sorry I was not here when you needed me."

"Don't be. You saved me. I was too weak to save myself and you saved me from Yoh. Thank you Horo." He looked up and meet Horo's eyes. He could see so much warmth in them. 'Why can't I look away? A part of me doesn't want to. I really do love Horo. But how could I ever expect him to feel the same. I don't deserve that.' Ren felt the guilt rising in him. He could no longer look in to Horo's pure eyes. He downcast his eyes. Horo felt his heart drop. For one moment he felt like he was connecting to Ren. But as soon as he got to close Ren had pulled away.

"So what should we do about the tribe? They will be ticked that I didn't show."

"Don't worry I got that covered. Ill just use the family jet."

"That's great--- wait your family jet. But how?"

"Simple I just call and tell one of the servants to pick us up tomorrow." He stood up and went to the phone. After like 5 minutes some one picked up the phone. Horo was expecting Ren to talk in English. But no he started to talk really fast in Chinese. Horo could not even pretend to fellow. It was a soothing sound to him though. It was making him very tired. When Ren finally finished Horo was fighting just to sit up. He smiled at Horo.

"It was Jun. she will send some one in the morning. Are you ok?"

"Yes I am. yawn listening to you guys talk made me tired."

"Is that so? Ill has to remember that next time you make too much noise."

"Thank you for everything Ren. And I have a question. What is wo an ni?" Ren was a bit taken aback.

"It means I love you. Why?"

"It sounded cool so I wanted to know."

"Come on we got to go to bed otherwise you wont wake up in the morning."

"Wait you mean I can sleep with you?"

"Yes, you can sleep in my bed. You have ever night so far so why change things now? Besides I sleep better when you sleep with me. So come one to bed." He turned and walked down the hall. Horo could only smile. He bound after Ren. He was so happy right now every thing seemed right in his life. But little did Horo know that when he returned home his biggest trial would be waiting for him. Because Horo had forgot one detail. He had to be wed!


	14. Chapter 14

And thus chapter 14 is done. You're all luck I had a snow day! I hope you like it. I got some lemons in it. I hope you al enjoy. It's hard to type this on the family computer and not feel guilty. That's all. Please review!

Chapter 14 getting ready

Horo woke up around 3 in the morning and couldn't fall back asleep. He couldn't quite place why but he was pretty sure it was the fact that he was so close to Ren. He had one arm wrapped protectively around him and Ren's back was to him. Ren was so warm. What ever god was looking over him right now he wished would never leave. This was heaven for him. To just be close to Ren. He pulled Ren closer and nuzzled his cheek. 'How long will I be able to stay like this? What will happen when we go back to my home? I don't know what to do. But I just want to enjoy things for the moment.' Horo kissed Ren's cheek and the put his head on Ren's shoulder. Horo was only half awake.

"Horo why did you kiss me just now?" 'Oh shit! Ren was awake.' Horo felt his heart stop.

"Well see me ... um..." 'What do I say?'

"I love you Horo. Do you love me too?" Horo was in shock. 'He... he just said he loved me! Me!'

"Of course I love you too. I have always-"Horo never got to finish his sentence because Ren had kissed him. He pulled back and looked at Ren weird. 'What was Ren up too?' Ren was just lying there looking at Horo expectantly. Horo didn't know what to do. But his body knew that he wanted to kiss Ren again. So he did. But this time he depend it. He plunged his tongue into Ren's mouth and ran it up and down the sides of his mouth. He only pulled away is because he needed air.

"Ren is this ... well is it ok?"

"Do you think I would let you be doing it if it wasn't ok with me? I would have stopped you right away."

"Are you sure? A lot has happened and I don't want to push you."

"Horo if you don't hurry up and do something I'm going to be seme."

"But Ren I just-"to late Ren pushed up and flipped Horo onto his back. Horo looked shell shocked for a moment. Then he realized what was going on. Ren had started a new kiss and was sliding his hand up his shirt. Horo gasped causing Ren to smile. Ren took one of Horo's nipples and squeezed it. Horo arched his back and shut his eyes. All these feelings, he wanted to memorize them all. Every touch, kiss, feeling. Horo could feel his body responding to Ren's caresses. "Ren… I need... more."

"Is that so? Do you want me to do this?" Ren pulled Horo's shirt off completely and started to kiss his way down. Horo thought his mind was going to explode. Horo tried to plead with Ren, but Ren was content on taking his time. He finally got to Horo's pants and undid them slowly. Ren had taken one hand and though Horo's pants was massaging him. Horo's mind was reeling. It was all too much. Horo somehow managed to grit through his teeth "Ren please I can't take anymore." His whole body was over heated so bad he didn't know what to do but beg."

"So you want even more? We are just a bug greedy now?" but his kissed Horo all the same and undid his pants. He slowly took his boxers off and just smiled. "Looks tasty. Mind if I take a lick." Horo's eyes got really big as Ren slowly bent over and took his member into his mouth. He tensed then relaxed. All that would come from his mouth was ahhh and ummmm. No audible words would come out. Ren continued his assaults on Horo. Horo knew he was close. Ren swirled his tongue around him. Horo felt his gut clench then-

"Horo wake up god damn it!" Ren had been trying to wake Horo up for the past 5 minutes. But it was hopeless. Horo kept mumbling in his sleep. The veins were popping in Ren's head. POW Horo bolted up.

"What's going on?"

"I have been trying to wake you up but you wouldn't wake up. Come on and go shower we have to go soon." Horo blinked a few times.

"Wait... I thought? You mean I was asleep?"

"Yes you were asleep but now you're awake. So get moving." Ren left the room and Horo cursed inwards. Then true horror hit him. The sheets were wet! 'What the hell do I do!'

"Um Ren I got throw in a load of wash. Do you mind if I throw in the sheets too?"

"Don't worry about the sheets Horo. The maids will take care of them."

"No its no problem ill do them. I don't have enough for a load." 'Please just say yes.'

"Fine, whatever Horo. Just hurry up. We have to leave in an hour." 'Thank you god!' Horo took of down the hall and threw it all in. he started the washer and Ren to the shower. He was all ready besides his hair. "Ren where is me hair jell?" he yelled to Ren because he didn't want him to see him with his hair a mess.

"I don't know. Maybe it's in your bag. Ill go look."

"No that's ok. Ill get it." Horo did not want Ren to go though his bag and find his "stash" as he calls it. Horo ran out and stopped. 'My hair!' Ren looked up and saw Horo's hair down. With out any jell or even a bandana.

"Wow, Horo. Your hair looks really nice like that." he walked over and ran his finger through it. It was really soft without the jell and sprays. Horo felt his face go red. Ren was really close and after last nights dream, he just couldn't risk it. He stepped back and went to his bag. "Will you leave it down for today?" Horo couldn't believe his ears.

"I guess if you want me too."

"Yes I do. So leave it down. Breakfast is ready." Horo trotted over to the table and dug in.

"This is really good today. What all is it?"

"Just eggs. But you really think its good?"

"Yes it's great." 'Why is he turning red?'

"It better have because I made it." Horo spurted out his milk.

"You made it!"

"Yes so enjoy. And stop making messes!" 'Wow Ren made me... me breakfast. And it's good.' He smiled at Ren.

"Thank you and I'm sorry. Ill clean it up."

"No just finish eating." 'Were going on a trip! I can't wait to go. This is going to be so much fun. You just wait Ren. Ill show you just how much you mean to me!'

"Horo are you done yet?"

"Yes, I'm coming." 'Well not just now.' Horo smiled and ran after en out the door. 'But some day soon.'


	15. Chapter 15 hell!

Hello everyone. I was wrong in the name for this chapter. It is now the chapter from hell. I have gone through hell to finish this chapter. Not only did I waste a lot of time, I lost it after 3 hours of work. How you ask? Its simple, I lack the brains to save. So after typing 4 pages I went to spell cheek and the god damn computer froze. So all my work was gone. I was ready to cry. The worst part was I had added stuff. But I was forced to change it again. I hope you all like it and really do enjoy it. The only thing that had me redo this chapter was all those wonderful reviews you write me. So please continue witting to me. But in reality the chapter name should be _blue meet yellow_. But there is no fucking way I am risking losing this again! So you had better enjoy!

Chapter 15 lets go!

"Ren I'm tired. Can I sleep in the cab?"

"No, you need to stay awake for now. You can sleep on the plane. Besides we are all most there." Ren was quite annoyed with Horo by now. They had only been in the cab for 23 minutes and all Horo did was whine. They arrived at the airport just on time, because if Horo had asked 1 more stupid question Ren was seriously going to kill him.

"Hey Ren."

"What now Horo?"

"I got to go pee! Like really, really badly!" Ren couldn't believe it. Would Horo ever cease to amuse him? He sounded like he was a little kid who needed his parents to walk him to the bathroom.

"Its over there Horo." Ren pointed to the big sign that said rest rooms.

"But Ren I don't want to go by myself. There are weird men in there. Please come with me." He gave Ren the best puppy dog face he could muster while he felt like his guts were going to burst.

"Horo the person who is going to be picking us up will be here any second now. If I leave with you we might miss him." Ren couldn't help it Horo looked like he really did have to go. "Fine, just hurry up." He grabbed Horo's wrist and pulled him towards the bathroom. Horo ran right for a stall and slammed to door. zip pihhhhhhhhhhhhh Ren couldn't believe it. Horo just kept going and going. 'What the hell is he mad of?' "Horo are you all most done?" zip

"Yup I'm all done Ren." The door opened and Horo walked out. "Ready to go?" then he saw the disgusted look Ren was giving him. "What's wrong?"

"Your hands! That's disgusting! Don't you every touch anything of mine again." Horo looked down. 'Opus! I forgot all about that.'

"Don't worry Ren. I usually do wash my hands. I was just worried about the man that's supposed to get us." He walked over and washed his hands. Ren walked over and started to scrub his hands. "Why are you doing that? You didn't go."

"No I touched your hands earlier!"

"Oh Ren don't be like that." when Ren felt his hands were clean enough he left. Horo just trailed behind him. 'Why the heck is he so clean. I mean he's done dirty things before. And it's not like I never wash my hands. Stupid prick.'

"Now we probably missed him. This is all your fault Horo!"

"My fault! You're the one who scrubbed his hands for like 10 minutes! So don't even blame this on me!"

"Now we will never get to go to your home. I did all this work to arrange it and you don't even appreciate it. Do you!" Horo looked away.

"But it thought you wanted to go." Ren noticed the change in tone in his voice. He took a deep breath.

"I do Horo. I'm sorry. Come on we will go find the man." He grabbed Horo's hand to show just how sorry he was. Horo realized the little action right away and smiled at Ren.

"Ya, lets go find this dude!" he ran forward when they heard.

"MASTER TAO! Over here!" a man was waving his arms to signal where he was. He walked over to the man forgetting totally that he was still holding Horo's hand. The man looked at him weird and started to talk to Ren in Chinese. Horo had no clue what was going on but he knew they had found the right man. He did note that the man and Ren seem to be constantly looking at him. Then a thought crossed his mind. 'I wonder how you say my name in Chinese.' When the man finished talking to Ren he walked away and Ren turned around to face Horo.

"The plane is on runway 5. We have to go over there and board."

"Ok where is that?" Ren let go of Horo's hand and pointed to the signs.

"Don't worry about it though. Just stay close and ill get us there." Ren walked really fast for someone with such short legs. Horo tried to keep up he really truly did. But then he saw the doggie. How could he not pet it? He HAD to. Before he knew it Ren was gone.

Ren hadn't even noticed Horo disperse until he got to the plane. He dropped his luggage and tried to retrace his steps. 'Horo, where the hell did you go? He had better be ok. What if some one tricked him and got him to leave with them.' Unconsciously Ren started to walk fast. 'What if he's hurt or lost?' Ren was now running. 'Horo you had better be ok!'

"Horo! Horo where are you?" he yelled as loud as he could. The people stopped walking and just stared at him. Then Ren heard it. "No don't do that. Stop. Ow that hurts." 'That's Horo's voice!' he ran towards the sound. "No stop!" Ren burst through the crowd ready to kill who ever was hurting him. "Get off…him?" Ren froze. There on the floor was Horo playing with a dog? Horo looked up at Ren.

"Oh good you found me. Sorry about that. I saw the puppy and I lost track of you. I knew you would find me though." Horo smiled. But Ren just turned around and walked away. Horo jumped up and followed Ren. "Hey what's wrong?" Ren didn't answer. Horo was starting to worry. He grabbed Ren's arm and forced him to look at him. "Ren what's-"Horo stopped mid sentence. Ren looked like he was going to cry.

"Just let me go. I thought you were in danger. I was worried about you. And what are you doing! You're playing with a fricking dog! Never crossed your mind that if you disappeared that I would look for you because I was worried, now did it?" Ren pulled his arm free. Horo looked at Ren with shock.

"No it didn't Ren. I am so sorry. I didn't mean to worry you like that."

"What ever. We had to get to the plane." Ren walked away from Horo. Horo trailed along. He felt lower then dirt. He had worried Ren.

Ren was starting to feel bad for yelling at Horo. But he was... frustrated. He got on the plane and Horo just followed. Quite and sad. They got to the back when Ren finally said what he was thinking. "Horo I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. I was just frustrated. Please forgive me." Ren looked at Horo hopefully. Horo meet his gaze and smiled.

"On one condition!"

"What would that be?"

"You forgive me for being selfish."

"Sounds fair."

"Excuse me sirs. We are to leave now." Horo looked at the man. He was really quite handsome. He had blondish hair and it was longer. He had splendid green eyes too. But his speaking was choppy. So he knew he was from some other country. "Please, sit. I will go fly. Thank you." He turned and left. Horo looked and Ren and smiled.

"So Ren who was that?" Ren looked at Horo stunned.

"He is my servant. He usually goes where ever I do. But he has been living at home taking care of my stuff. Why?"

"He's really nice looking. That's why." Horo smiled at Ren. "Did you pick him? If you did you got good taste." Ren turned red. Of course I didn't pick him!"

"Well either way, you're still cuter." Ren if possible turned even redder. He went to ask Horo what he meant when he was cut off. "So you said I could sleep on the plane. Can I use you for a pillow?"

"I ah I."

"Yes. Good. Come over here and sit down." Ren couldn't believe it. Horo patted the seat and Ren sat down. Horo just smiled and put his head down on his shoulder. He knew he would have trouble falling asleep, but that's didn't matter. He was close to Ren.

Ren could feel the heat radiating off his cheeks. He only hoped Horo couldn't hear his heat beating. Because right now it felt like in was in his through. The air seemed thick and still. Ren looked around for something to do. Anything to do. As long as he could get his mind off the very cute anui sleeping on his shoulder. He grabbed his bag and shuffled through it. On the bottom he found his book that he had bought. The title was "what loves do." He had seen it in the store when he went to get the birthday presents last summer. But he had never gotten around to reading it. He started to read the book. It was really good. All things considered. It was a gay guy book, and it was in Chinese. Ren was going really good until he heard Horo mumble in his sleep. Horo wrapped his arms around Ren's middle. Ren felt extremely uncomfortable. 'What do I do? If I wake him up he will be in quite an interesting position. But I can't move.'

"Horo you got to wake up." He lightly shook his shoulder. Horo looked up at Ren and blinked a few times.

"Why are you wakening me up? I was really comfy."

"Because I can't move!" Horo looked at Ren and realized he was holding him. He snapped his arms back and apologized a thousand times. Then he noticed Ren's book.

"Hey Ren what's that?" he pointed to the book.

"Its one of the books I bought a while ago and never read."

"Can I see it?"

"I guess." He handed him the book. Horo grabbed it greedily and started to flip through the pages. Ren saw his purple book that Jun had bought him. She had giving him specific orders to write down what he was feeling and going through in there. He took out a pen and started to write down his recent adventures in the airport with Horo. And how worried he was.

Horo had long since lost interest in the red book because it was all scratch to him. This was way better Ren was writing in it. "Ren is that your diary?"

"No, it is writing down book."

"That's lame. It's a diary."

"No its not. A diary is for a girl. And does it say diary anywhere on here?"

"Ok fine then how about you're thought book?"

"I guess that works." There was quite for a moment before Ren went back to writing. 'It's now or never Horo! Just ask Ren what your name looks like.'

"Hey Ren. What does my name look like in Chinese?" Ren looked taken aback for a moment. But he caught himself.

"It looks like this." He wrote it on the side of the page. 'Got it!'

"Can I see your book?"

"Why?" Ren raised an eyebrow.

"I want to see if you write about me." –Being blunt- Ren turned red and shoved the book away.

"Why the hell would I write about you?"

"Then why can't I see the book then?" Horo smiled now knowing Ren had written about him. Ren stood up and moved away from Horo.

"You're just too ignorant to look at my book. That's all." 'Oh no he did not just say that!' Horo lunged at Ren. He managed to tackle him to the ground.

"Admit it! You wrote about me." Ren looked up at Horo and then looked away. Horo had both his wrists in his hands and was sitting on his gut. The one that doesn't exist. Ren tried to squirm away but it was futile.

"Fine I wrote about you in my book. Happy now?" Ren had a pout on his face that just made him irresistible. Horo couldn't have done anything to prevent it. He captured Ren's lips with his own. Ren's heart skipped a few beats. What in real time was only about 10 seconds seemed like an eternity to him?

'Ren didn't push me away. Wait, what the hell am I doing!' he jumped back and looked at Ren. "Ren I am so sorry." He jumped up and helped Ren up. Ren didn't answer. He just looked at Horo.

'What was that all about? Why... what really just happened? I'm so confused.' He looked at Horo with so much confusion and worry that Horo thought his heart broke.

"Ren I am so sorry I won't ever do that again. You can hit me as hard as you want. Just don't hate me." Ren looked at Horo and could not make words form. Finally he said a comprehensible sentence.

"I'm not mad Horo. I was just surprised. And I didn't mind. You see-"

"Sorry sir but we are going to land so you need to be seated." The servant came back and bowed to them. He realized he had interrupted something of importance. But they had to land.

"Wait I thought you were flying the plane!" Horo asked now very worried for his life.

"There are others. I am not only one." He tilted his head at Horo. "I can not fly plane alone. Too much … work." Once Horo and Ren had sat he left. Neither one wanted to start the conversation over for fear of assuming wrong. Because you know what the say when you assume. You make an ass out of you and me. They remained silent till they landed then Ren said to Horo to go ahead and he would be right be hind him. So Horo walked out of the plane and waited patiently for Ren. Ren finally came out dragging all his bags. Ren didn't realize how close he was to the steps till he was falling. His eyes got big and he felt a weird feeling in his gut. He wait to hit the ground but it never came. He slowly opened his eyes.

All Horo had seen was Ren falling and he just dove and caught him. It was in slow motion for him. He looked at Ren and was just breath taken. Ren slowly opened his eyes to meet his.

Blue meet yellow.

Both flushed at the same moment. Ren felt like he was on fire. 'He caught me. And he is holding me so close. Why is he still holding me?' he was too afraid to look away. It was like there was nothing but Horo.

'Why am I still holding him? I don't know why, but I know I never want this moment to end. Ren is dependent on my. And if even for only a moment let me enjoy this please Ren.' Ren didn't know what to do. But he was powerless to do anything but look at Horo.

"Master Ren! Are you ok?" the servant ran down. "Do you get hurt?" Horo snapped out of his thoughts and so did Ren.

"Did you hurt your ankle?" Ren shook his head no and Horo put him down. Neither boy knew what that last feeling was exactly. But they both were speechless. They walked in side and looked for the way out. The building was very small. But there were a lot of people. They found the front door and went to leave. Ren pushed the door open and took one step out before running back in side.

"What's wrong?" Horo looked at Ren funny.

"It's fucking cold out there! That's what I need another coat!"

"But Ren you were just outside and you were fine then."

"Well now I'm not. Where is my coat?" Horo bent over and started to help ren go through his bags. "Horo how the hell don't your balls freeze and fall off?" Horo started to laugh at Ren. Witch only made Ren more distracted from his search. Then Horo saw an opening. "I found them Ren!"

Ren's mouth dropped. There in Horo's had have Ren's boxers. The blue ones that reminded him of Horo. He turned scarlet. "You ass hole! Put them back!"

"Why? I like them a lot." Horo started to look them over. 'Let's push it. Ya I'm going to go for it.' "Hey Ren what this stain? Its right on the front." Ren was beyond ready to kill now. He picked up the bag and threw it at Horo.

"You dick! If you like them so much you keep them."

"Oh Ren don't be like that. I only like them when there on you." Horo went behind Ren and wrapped his arms around him. Ren turned to look at him. "I like everything about you." He lightly kissed Ren. He was very amused by Ren's reaction. His eyes got really big and then shut. "Don't worry ill keep you warm." Horo let go and zipped up all Ren's stuff. Ren just sat there in shock. The whole time he had been with Yoh, Yoh had never once showed affection in public. Ren didn't know how to react. "Are you coming? Here is your other jacket." He held out his hand and pulled Ren up. "Stay here a moment. Ill go get a cab." Horo ran outside and waved down a cab. 'Why? Why is all this happening? I'm so confused. What does he think of me? Could he possibly... no... Maybe he does love me back. No. he can't.' He felt Horo tug on his wrist and he snapped out of his daze. The clod burnt his sink. It hurt all the way down to his toes. But none of that mattered. Horo flung the cab door open and Ren jumped in. Ren was shivering. Horo was quite worried about him.

"Horo I'm going to be sick now." He smiled. That was the Ren he knew.

"Well then I guess I will just have to take care of you now wont I."

"Oh that makes me feel so much better. You don't even know." – Very sarcastically- but there was no bitterness. Not like usual. Horo pulled Ren close and just held him there.

"What are you doing?"

"I told you I would keep you warm didn't I." Ren felt silly. But at the moment he didn't care. He just wrapped his arms around Horo and enjoyed the closeness. Ren slowly nodded off.

"Sweet dreams Ren." He bent over and kissed his head.


	16. Chapter 16

Ok guys and gals! I am getting there! This story is coming along just nice. I might start a new one. It would be a narutoXsasuke fiction. But I don't know… I will think about it. So back to this story. This chapter was much easier. Also 1000 words less but I hope you enjoy. P.S thank you all who read and review.

Chapter 16 trouble with teasing!

Horo looked down at Ren. He had fallen asleep about an hour ago and he was flat out. Horo could just image those wonderful yellow eyes so carefully hidden behind there lids. The same eyes that seemed to Perce any discuses. He smiled and pushed a stray hair out of his face. 'I wonder what he's dreaming about right now. He looks so happy.'

"Sir we are all most there. What house is it?"

"It's the blue one. Number 4. Thank you so much for driving us."

"Anytime, I am glad to drive you. You are the leader of this village right?"

"Yes now I am." Horo had dent realized how much he missed home till they come over the hill and he saw it. His home. 'Just wait till mom meets Ren. She will love him.' The cab stopped at the top of his driveway. Horo went to open the door but stopped. 'Oh no! Ren's going to freeze. I have got to keep him warm.' He threw his jacket over Ren and scooped him onto his back. Once he was sure Ren was not going to fall off he sprinted towards the house. He got to the door and hit the doorbell with his nose to afraid to let go of Ren. He heard something fall and then someone come running. 'Good old mom!' the door flung open.

"Baby! Your- she saw Ren asleep on Horo's back and covered her mouth. She ushered Horo in. she went to the cab driver and thanked him while Horo brought Ren to his room. He lied Ren down and just looked at him in aw. He looked so peaceful. Almost like an angel. Horo pondered this for a moment. He didn't have a nickname for Ren. But calling him angel that was way out of the question. 'What nickname should I give Ren? Wait I forgot mom is waiting for me.' He turned to leave but made sure to look at the sleeping Ren 1 more time.

"Oh Horo baby!" his mom caught him around the neck and squeezed him tight to her. "I missed you so much. You don't even know." She let him go and looked at him. Her little boy.

"I can see mom. I missed you too. Why don't we sit down and ill tell you all about the trip."

"Yes hurry I have so many questions." They both sat down and she grabbed a bowl of candy. "So that's Ren right? He is adorable. I love his hair." Horo who was used to discussing his feeling openly added. "You like his hair wait till you see his eyes! There yellow like a cat."

"Really! I can't wait. What else should I know?"

"Well he can be cold and mean. But he is really sweet under that. He has had a lot of pain through the years."

"If you like him I'm sure I will too." She gave him that warm smile that only a mother can give and added, "You should head to bed. Tomorrow will be busy."

"Why?"

"You have to go see the counsel tomorrow."

"That's right I forgot all about that. That's going to be hard. I don't think I can do it. I'm not like dad."

"Oh Horo you silly boy. You are the exact double of your father. From looks to personality. You will be fine. Besides you have something extra he never had."

"What's that?"

"Some one you have to fight for. Am I right?" she titled her head towards the stairs that lead to Horo's room. He smiled, "your right mom. Well good night." He stood up and gave her a kiss goodnight. She saw him walk towards the stairs.

"You're not going to-

"I have slept in the same bad as him every night I was there and even back in the tournament. So why change it now?"

"I see. You are right. Good night." Horo walked up the stairs to his room. He quietly slid the door open and slid it closed. He got ready for bed. He went to his dresses to pull out some pajamas when he realized he didn't want to wear them. He went over the Ren and took off his shirt and socks and pants. Then he crawled into bed. 'Night Ren. Sleep tight.' Horo silently drifted to sleep.

Ren didn't bother to open his eyes. Horo was behind him deep asleep. One arm over his waist just like always. Ren would have just gone back to sleep, but his bladder was keeping him awake. Half awake he climber out of bed. He turned to the left to go to the bathroom when there was no ground…? boombangthumpcrash "AAHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Horo and his mom shot up in there beds. Horo in matter of seconds realized Ren was gone. Horo ran from his room and saw Ren on the ground at the bottom of the stairs. He was rolling back and forth clutching his head. "REN!" he flew down the stairs. He scooped him up. "Are you ok?"

"Of course I am not ok. I fell down the fucking stairs! I hit my head. Do you think I'm ok?" Horo's mom walked over and kissed the top of Ren's head.

"It should feel better now." Ren turned scarlet and looked to Horo for an explanation.

"Horo who is that?"

"This is my mom."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ren. I have heard so much about you. Want something to drink?"

"Um sure." Ren was so confused he didn't know what he was agreeing to he just knew he wanted to talk to Horo. ALONE! Ren watched her leave. Then turned on Horo. "How the hell did you get me into this house without wakening me up?"

"It's a secret."

"Why the heck didn't you wake me up? I thought we were at home."

"Well you looked so sweet. I just couldn't wake you up. You are an angel. With pink wings." He added it just to tick Ren off. But Ren was not in a playing mood.

"You are going to die right here and now Horo!" he lunged at Horo's neck. His hands clamped around it. At first Horo was laughing so hard it hurt. But he was quickly running out of air.

"Ren—I cant---"Horo stopped moving completely. Ren immediately let go.

"Horo? Come on this is not funny." Horo still didn't move. 'Oh my fucking god I killed Horo!' he jumped over Horo and started to give him CPR. 1, 2, 3 and 1, 2, 3 he tried as hard as he could to blow air into Horo's lungs. But he just wouldn't stir.

'Horo please don't die on me! Wake up!' Ren could feel his heart breaking. 'I killed Horo.' Tears streamed down his face. As Horo remained lifeless in is arms. He continued to give him CPR.


	17. Chapter 17

Hello everyone. Never fear- Horo is still near. I would not be able to kill Horo. Not yet at least! Well anyway… Kimbob I think you can read my mind. You scare me. Lol! But thank you for the review. Even if you did scare me thank everyone. They make me so happy. I was going to be mean and not update till Monday, but your reviews convinced me otherwise. So keep doing them! Well on with the story then! Hope you like!

Chapter 17 tiger

Horo couldn't wait. He was going to die of laughter. 'Let's see Ren sweat. He will think he killed me, but no way!' Horo smiled inwardly. But then something out of the plan occurred. Ren started to give him CPR. That's when Horo's great idea came to him. 'When Ren comes back down ill grab his head and kiss him deeply. He he. I'm so smart!' he was about to execute his plan when something wet hit his face. It was cold and landed on his cheek. Then he felt even more. 'What the hell is that?' just as he thought it the realization of what it was hit him. Ren was crying! Horo flung his eyes open. To only see the very thing he had feared. Tears were streaming down his face. Ren opened his eyes and saw Horo looking up at him. "HORO! YOUR ALIVE!" he threw his head into his chest. "I…..I thought I … I killed you. I was so... please forgive me!" Horo sat up and held Ren close.

"Silly. It's not your fault. I'm the one who should be sorry."

"No please don't ever go again. I don't want to be all along again."

"Don't worry Ren. Even if I did die, I would stay be your side as your ghost." Ren took a deep pause.

"That is the most absurd thing I have ever heard. That is supposed to make me feel better."

"Well you won't be alone." Ren looked up at Horo. 'What was that feeling? That feeling that if Horo died I would. I... I really do need Horo. I love him so much.' He lent up and started to close the gap between him and Horo. Until...

Horo's heart leapt in his chest. 'Ren… he's going to kiss me!' he closed his eyes.

Just as he closed his eyes his mom walked in. she surveyed the scene and then turned around and walked back to the kitchen. Pretending to have seen nothing. 'I hope it works out honey.'

There lips barley touched before Ren pulled away. 'What am I doing!' but before Ren could say anything Horo kissed Ren back. This time a lot hared then Ren had kissed him.

'Please don't let this be a mistake. I want Ren to understand how I feel. Please Ren don't pull away.' And Ren didn't. He kissed Horo back. Even though in real life it was only a few seconds. To Horo and Ren it was hours. Like time had stopped. Both boys looked at each other and blushed. Ren felt like his heart was going to jump from his chest. 'Thank you god! That was perfect! Ren and me and we... I love you god!'

"Horo dear." 'Oh shit I forgot about mom!' "Is it ok to come out yet?" she giggled then walked out. Ren was as red as a cherry. Meanwhile all the color had drained from Horo's face. He looked over at Ren who was still in his embrace. "REN YOUR AS RED AS A CHERRY! HAHA!" pant "and with your hair being so pointed, it's the stem!"

"That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard!"

"No its not. It's true! I got it. Since angel didn't work how about cherry!"

"You will not call me cherry!" Ren shot Horo death glares. 'Now that's scary. But I still love those eyes. That's it!'

"Ok then how about, tiger! Because of your yellow cat eyes." Ren pondered it for a moment.

"That's works."

"Great tiger! I love" POW "hey what was that for?" Horo rubbed his nose.

"I need to get up and you won't let go. Besides your mom is in here."

"Hey Ren, what are you going to call me? Besides you stupid anui!" he said it in Ren's mocking voice. Ren looked at him.

"But that fits you so well." He gave Ren his puppy dog eyes. "I don't know when I think of one ill let you know." Horo looked a bit disappointed but jumped right back. Ren couldn't believe how fast he thought of a nick name for Horo. "Never mind I thought of one."

"Really what is it?"

"You're my snow bunny then." He looked at Horo and smiled. The rabbit and tiger. What could be more perfect? In the Chinese zodiac they were considered good friends. And compatible. Not as lovers. But there was a good start. Horo seemed to like his new name too.

"If you two love birds are done, your drinks are here."

"Thank you mom."

"Yes thank you Mrs.-"

"Heavens no! Call me mom!" she looked like she would faint. Horo whispered into Ren's ear, "don't worry she just doesn't think she's old."

"What was that Horo Horo?" Ren was scared. Her eyes were glowing!

"Nothing mother."

"That's what I thought." Horo finished his drink and the yawned.

"I guess I better head back to bed."

"Well good night then sweetie." She kissed him good night. "Are you going to bad to Ren?"

"I better. I don't know what we will be doing tomorrow."

"Good night then. And thank you for everything." She walked out of the room stretching.

'Woman are so confusing? Why is she thanking me? But I don't care Horo is waiting for me!' Ren bounded up the stair to Horo's room. He flew in the door and jumped on to the bed.

"Hum what's gotten into you?" Horo asked half awake.

"I want to play!"

"Tao Ren wants to play? What's going on?" Ren bent over and kissed Horo. "Oh so that's what you mean by play. Well I love the idea, but we have a lot to do tomorrow. So I have to take an IOU."

"What do we have to do?"

"A lot. But don't worry about it. We will have time to do what ever you want."

"Good, because I have a plan. Horo?"

"Hum?"

"I love you." It was quite. But it was still there. Horo woke up from his sleep almost instantly.

"I love you too ren. And I want to be with you forever. Don't ever forget that." he wrapped his arm around his waist and pulled him into his chest. He kissed him one last time before going to bed. They curled together and slept very peacefully. But only Horo had a faint idea of what tomorrow would bring for them. But not even he knew everything.


	18. Chapter 18

Hello everyone! Sorry this chapter took so long. I changed it and I like both versions so I didn't know what one to pick. I hope you all like it. I know I do. But I also play with my food a lot.

Warning: silliness. And all knowing moms!

Chapter 18 WAFFLES and SYRUP

"Horo dear! Its time to get up! Wake your butt up and come down stairs! You have 5 minutes!" she yelled grumpily up the stairs.

"Ya-ya were coming!" man mom is not a morning person. He rolled over and looked at Ren. He was trying to pretend he wasn't asleep. But it was futile. "Hey tiger its time to get up." He tried to roll Ren over to his back.

"I don't want too! I'm tired and it's cold out side of the bed." He mumbled in a grumpy tone. 'I guess Ren isn't a morning person either.' He smiled evilly.

"I have an idea!" he jumped up over Ren and started to tickle him. Ren could feel the fingers trace up and down his sides. Barely touching his skin.

"Horo stop I can't breath!" he was loving the look on his face. His eyes were tearing and he was flush. 'Absolutely adorable!'

"Anything! Just stop!"

"Anything at all?" he asked in a cute tone.

"Yes, YES, YESS." Horo stopped tickling him and bent over and kissed him. Ren couldn't hold it for very long because he was already out of breath. When Horo broke away he smiled and said, "Well let's see, I have an IOU and an anything I want. When we have sometime alone this will be fun."

"You are too virginal to know what fun is." Ren said mockingly.

"Hey no dissing me because of my inexperience!"

"Don't worry rabbit. Ill teach you." Horo looked at Ren suspiciously.

"I would like that. I would like that a lot."

"HORO GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"That's good old mom. Come on Ren we got to go get the food other wise we won't eat." Ren rolled over onto his stomach and pushed up. Horo held out his hand. But Ren never grabbed it. He had plopped back down on the bed.

"What's for breakfast?"

"WAFFLES!" Ren rolled his eyes. "What you don't like them?"

"Oh no I like them. I was rolling my eyes at you. The littlest things excite you. And it's funny. That's all." 'You don't know the half of how little things excite me.' littleRen 

"Well I guess I can bring it up. Don't go any where." Horo ran down the stairs. "Hey mom we are going to eat upstairs. Ren is to tired to come down stairs." He grabbed the tray and turned to leave.

"Is he tired or soar?" she gave him an I know all look. He looked at his mom in disbelief.

"MOM! NO! He is just tired! God your so- ar I don't even know!" she started to laugh at Horo's unfamiliarity with this subject.

"Oh sweaty don't be like that. It's only normal. Besides when you get all flush you look like a little boy again."

"MOM! LALALAL." Horo sang as he Ren up the stairs. He opened the door. 'Stupid mom. She made me forget the syrup.' He looked up to see a very naked Ren in front of him. "Oh I'm sorry- ill be right back! I for got the syrup! Ya syrup." Horo went to move but couldn't. His feet wouldn't respond. Ren turned in slow motion. He looked at Horo and held up two pairs of boxers.

"The blue ones or the red ones?" Horo just starred at Ren. He shrugged his shoulder and put on the blue ones. "You said you liked these right?" Horo shook his head yes. "Oh good the food is ready. Ill take it. You were saying something about the syrup right?" Horo just starred at Ren. "God Horo you act like it's the first time you have seen me naked? What's wrong?" his voice came back all in one shot.

"It's just that it's different now. I mean because we are you know. I just forget it!" he ran from the room. He walked down the stairs and went to the fridge.

"Is something wrong sweaty?" Horo's mom asked worried. "You don't seem too happy?"

"No I'm fine. Really! I just was embarrassed and I don't understand why? That's all." He grabbed the syrup and walked away. His mom just smiled. 'It's because you now know that he is your not just someone to look at and wish. That's all.' She would never tell him that. But she knew that was why. He knocked this time before going in.

"Come in."

"I got the syrup!"

"Great now come eat. It's going to get cold." Horo smiled at Ren and jumped towards the bed. Ren had seen this coming so he grabbed the milk and drank it. Horo landed face down in the tray. He looked up at Ren. Waffle was all over his face. Even his eyes lashes. Ren couldn't help it. He spurted the milk all over Horo's face. He burst into fits of laughter. Horo stood up and looked into the mirror. He blinked a few times then turned on Ren.

"You knew this was going to happen!"

"It was impossible not to! You're such a klutz." Horo still had the syrup in his hand. He pointed it at ren. Ren narrowed his eyes. "you wouldn't dare!"

"oh I would dare!" he squirted ren in the face with it. He started to draw all over Ren's body. Ren squalled. But he was not about to take this laying down. He grabbed the butter and tackled Horo to the ground. He mashed it in his hair ignoring Horo rubbing syrup all over him. Horo reached up and mashed syrup into Ren's hair. When Ren ran out of butter he fell over on to Horo's chest. Still laughing like crazy. Horo wrapped his arms around him.

"That was so much fun Horo. But I'm really dirty now. I need to shower."

"So do I. come on? Ill help you wash it all out." Ren rolled off Horo and stood up. They both ran for the shower so that Horo's mom wouldn't see. Horo shut the door behind them and locked it. He started the bath water and looked at Ren. Ren was leaning against the wall smiling at him. "What?"

"Nothing Horo. But do you know what I love to do in the tub?"

"No, why?" Ren just smiled.

"You will find out soon enough. I guess I will start my lesions today." Horo understood what Ren meant now and turned red.

"You don't mean, in the tub!"

"No silly. You can. But not yet. I want to have fun first." Horo turned off the water and looked at Ren. He was jumping in all ready? "You should get in first." Horo did as he was told. He sat down. Ren lowered his body into the water slowly. He sat facing Horo his legs around his waist and his ass between his thighs. He kissed Horo and smiled at how tense he seemed. He loved having this control over him. He Ren his hands up and down his arms. "See isn't that nice." Horo pouted.

"That's all?"

"No not nearly. But first you need to get clean. And so do I." he turned around and grabbed the shampoo. He went to put it in to his hands.

"No I want to do it!" he grabbed the shampoo from his hands. Ren smiled. He liked the idea of Horo touching him as much as he liked being in control. He just sat there and enjoyed the feeling of Horo washing him. Horo made sure not to get any soap in his eyes. Horo held back a chuckle at the silly sounds Ren made. It sounded like a purr. But it was adorable. He rinsed his hair and Ren was almost asleep. He smiled. 'I guess your lesions will have to wait.' He washed his body and jumped out. Ren looked up at Horo in confusion.

"Why are you getting out? I didn't do anything to you!"

"I know. But the water is cold and dirty. It will have to wait." Ren put on a pout but suddenly realized Horo was right. He jumped out and Horo handed him a towel. Ren wrapped in around his waist and turned to the mirror. He started to dry his hair when Horo wrapped his arms around Ren's waist.

"What do you think your doing?" Horo didn't answer just went to suck on Ren's skin. Ren tensed up and then relaxed. When Horo bit his skin he jumped but Horo just kept going. He licked around the wound to show his apology. He kissed his mark one last time and then pulled away.

"I was marking you. This way everyone in the village knows your mine." He rubbed his cheek against Ren's. Ren didn't know if he liked this or not. Horo was taking the initiative. But it did show he was Horo's as much as Horo was his. He decided to enjoy his affection. Horo let go of Ren and ran for the bedroom. Ren tied him at the door. But somehow Horo closed it in his face.

"Horo let me in!"

"What do you say?" Horo was hoping to get Ren to give in. but Ren was way too stubborn.

"Forget it. When you're done I will change." Ren walked down the stairs. He went to the kitchen and grabbed the milk. He chugged it. Then he heard someone speak.

"What do you think you're doing young man?" Ren froze. There with a robe on was Horo's mom. He swallowed and looked at her trying to form regular words.

"I was... you see… I was thirsty."

"That's what cups are for. Besides where are your clothes?" Ren looked down he forgot he was in only a towel!

"Well… Horo and I made a mess and... we will clean it up- he was getting the evil glare but we had to take a bath and all."

"So Horo is getting changed now." Feeling the tone lighten up he said,

"Yes! See we had to take a bath and clean off."

"Really so you took a bath together?" Ren froze. 'What the hell have I gotten myself into?'

"Umm."

"It's ok. Just forget it. It's only normal for a couple to do. Now come sit down. But please next time make sure you to use a cup." She winked at him.

"I am going to go get some clothes first."

"Don't bother." Ran blushed. 'What is Horo's mom aiming at? Yes she is pretty. She can't be older then 25. But still!' she noted the look on Ren's face.

"Oh no Ren dear. I mean Horo won't be out for a while."

"Oh ok." He stood in the door feeling very wired. 'Why is his mom so... understanding? What happened to Horo's dad? He must have really loved her. She is very pretty. She won't be a widow long if she wants to remarry. Will Horo be ok with that?' Horo's mom looked up at Ren and frowned. He seemed to be in really deep thought. And is was bothering him. She walked over to him and held him in her arms. 'I wonder what happened to him to make him like this?' he was so small. But she knew he was strong.

Ren felt a feeling he has never know. It was safety and comforts that only a mom can produce. He was scared at first at the new intimacy. But he didn't pull away. Finally she pilled away.

"Ren dear, it's not good to hold everything in. you should talk to people more often."

"I do talk to Horo. So there is no need to worry. But I was wondering how Horo's dad died." He saw a look of worry and sadness flash across her face. But as soon as it appeared it disappeared.

"I am sorry Horo. But that can not be discussed right now. I will tell you and Horo eventually. But he is not ready to know yet. The funeral is tomorrow. It's after we go to visit the orphanage. Horo always has fun there. Could you do the sheets when you're done getting dressed? It's down at the end of the hall. Thank you dear." Ren just stared at the strange woman as she walked out of the room. He didn't think he would ever understand her. But he would do the sheets. He went up the stairs and knocked.

"Who is it?"

"It's me baka! Now let me in."

"On one condition!"

"What now?" Horo opened the door.

"You give me a kiss!" Horo smiled. Ren just thought about what a silly request that was. He would kiss Horo anytime he wanted. But Horo didn't know that. At least not yet. Ren stepped forward and kissed Horo. Horo just smiled and let Ren in.

"Finally! I can get some clothes. Horo your mom wants us to clean up the mess too."

"Not a problem. Ill go put it in, but first, what are you going to wear?" Ren hadn't even thought about it.

"I don't know. What should I wear?"

"Well in my option, just a towel but even I would freeze. So you should wear something black!"

"Why black?"

"I love the way black looks on you." 'I got to wear black more often then.'

"Ok go do the sheets."

"I can't watch you change?" Horo pouted.

"No so get out." Horo drooped his head and walked towards the door with sheets in hand. Ren rolled his eyes. "Horo." Horo looked up to only be kissed by a very cute Ren. "Now go do the sheets." Horo shoot his head yes like a dog and bound down the hall. Ren thought that it was cute how 1 little kisses could make him so happy. 'Am I Horo's first relationship? I never thought about that? I must be. I guess I better take it slow then.' He smiled at the though of innocent Horo. Ren threw on a black shirt that trimmed his body and a blue pair of jeans. He smiled at his body in the mirror. He was so absorbed in his reflection that he didn't notice Horo come back in.

"You going to stop looking at your body so we can go? I love to look at you too, but we are on a time frame." Ren blushed.

"Yes I am done. Let's go."

"Ill be down stairs. Don't forget a jacket."

"How old do you think I am?"

"I don't know, I do know that I will make sure you are ok though. So hurry up tiger!"


	19. Chapter 19

Hi everyone! Sorry it took so long to update. I was really busy. I only got it up so fast because of the reviews, hint, hint review, caught I think this is an ok chapter. It's really long. So enjoy! Ps jack is my character! And I love him very much! So no dissing him.

Chapter 19 enter JACK FUSIH

Ren grabbed his jacket and walked down the stairs. He stood at the top and Horo and his mom turned around. He felt like in all those chick flicks he had seen on TV were the girl comes down in a dress.

"Dang Horo! You certainly picked a hot one!" she cuffed Horo on the back.

"I sure did. Damn Ren you look. Great." Ren stood there and turned red. 'How do they do this to me?' Horo turned to his mom.

"Ok so Pirika and her boy toy are coming tonight."

"I know. And I'm really worried about that. What if-"

"Mom don't start with the what if's! I'm sure he is fine. And if he is a perv I will take care of him." He winked at his mom.

"Thank you dear." Ren had taken up his usual spot next to Horo.

"So what are we doing today Horo?"

"Well the whole day besides like 2 hours is just you and me."

"Then it's not the whole day. Baka." Ren rolled his eyes at Horo.

"Well why do you want to know so badly then! Huh?" Ren blushed.

"I just thought we could do something together. That's all." the end was barely a whisper. But Horo caught on to Ren's discomfort.

"Why don't we get going? We have a full day ahead of us." he grabbed Ren's hand and pulled him towards the door.

"Just a second Ren. I was wondering, why do you like guys? I mean you got to be hot with the ladies. So why Horo?"

"MOM! That's none of your business!" Ren waved his hand.

"It's ok. I guess I was just never attracted to them. I will respect them. But I don't feel anything more then that. All the woman I have met are shellfish and coincided. They are not able to do anything on there own and constantly require others to help them. But then that wouldn't really say why I pick Horo then would It." he smiled at Horo. Knowing full well it would take a few seconds to kick in. '1...2...3 and now.'

"Hey what the hell! I don't relay on other people!" Horo's mom let out a giggle.

"Thank you for telling me. Have a fun day you two."

"Forget it. I don't want to go anywhere with this meanie!" Ren made sure Horo's mom was not looking and placed a quick kiss on Horo's lips to shut him up.

"Than I guess I will have to go have fun all by myself. Later Horo." he bent over and slipped on his boots. Making sure to shove his ass in Horo's direction.

Horo just smiled at Ren's obvious invitation. "I guess there is no choice then. I will have to go with you." Horo opened the front door and Ren felt a blast of cold air. 'Damn its cold!' "Are you coming Ren?"

"Ya-yaaa I'm coming. Just a minute." he took a deep breath and stepped out side. It really wasn't that bad. But it was cold. Horo looked at Ren with concern. 'I hope if he gets to cold he tells me. I won't even notice. But knowing him he won't say anything. I better keep an eye on him at all times.'

"Horo this place is actually quite nice. Once you get past the cold that is." Horo was so happy that Ren was being nice.

"So Ren what did you want to do today?"

"I will tell you after we get our business done. So where to first?"

"Well first we have to go to the counsel. And then we have the rest of the day." Horo took Ren's hand and led him towards town. Ren could tell something was off with Horo. But he didn't know if he really dared to bother Horo with it. Finally his concern won over his logic.

"Horo are you worried about going to see the counsel?" Horo was caught off guard by Ren's question. Ren never showed concern about anyone. But here he was asking how he was and sounding worried.

"I'm ok. But ya I am worried about it. I know I'm not as good as my dad. And I can't rule the tribe even half as well. But I have to try." Horo looked to the sky. "Dad would have said I was just being silly and was-

"You are being silly and stupid. I will personally make sure no one bothers you in there. And second of all you will be a fine ruler. I did not know your father but I'm sure you are a lot like him. Am I right?" Horo's jaw dropped open. All he could do was shake his head yes. Ren looked around the small town they were in. there was 3 stores and 1 snowboard rental shop. Then in the center was a white building. It was small but you knew it was for the counsel. Horo had been telling Ren all about all the stores around and who lived where. Quite frankly Ren didn't care. All he wanted to know was who this man that Horo was so worried about bothering him was. Ren opened the door he was so glad it was heated. He had lost feeling in most of his body from just walking around the town.

"HORO OLD FRIEND!" Ren turned around to only see Horo get glomped by some other man. Ren felt jealously flare up in his chest.

"And who the hell do you think you are?" Ren asked fire burning in his eyes. This strange man looked at Ren and stood up straight. He could not have been more then 4 years older then Horo or Ren. He was scrawny but looked like he could take a few hits. He had blond hair and green eyes. He looked and Ren and blinked a few times.

"Who am I? More like who are you? I'm jack fusih." he voice was very soothing. But Ren was too ticked of that this jack was still touching _his_ Horo!

"I am Tao Ren. Why are you touching Horo? I would appreciate it if you let go of him immediately." jack sensed the anger in Ren's voice and let go of Horo.

"Man what's his problem Horo? Why is he here anyway?" he asked questionably.

"He is here because I brought him with me and he is my boyfriend. Is that a problem with you?"

"Not at all Horo. He is very over protective though. Now today is serious stuff. And they will want you too meet the lady they picked soon."

"Horo will not be meeting any lady these people have picked. And that's that!" jack looked at Ren.

"You are kind of cute but I wouldn't push the counsel too much. I will back you and Horo but I will also warn you to watch out." Ren raised an eyebrow.

"They should be the ones watching out. No one will mess with Horo. Not while I'm around." jack smiled at Ren.

"Well at least you're dedicated. I respect that. Now come this way. They are waiting for you in there." they walked down a long hall and jack knocked on the door. A raspy voice answered.

"enter." then the door opened. There were only 5 people at the table. Ren made sure to cheek out each one as he passed them. He could not understand why Horo was so scared of these men. They were all old and tired looking. But then the person in the middle caught his attention. He was only about 30 and he was built like a brick. 'Is he the one Horo is afraid of? I can take him.' the man was watching every move Horo and Ren made. His eyes never left them. Not even to blink. Jack had taken his seat in the counsel. Now Ren understood why he was at the town hall. He worked there. He lipped good luck to them and stood up.

"We are here on the 24th of December to discuss the future of the clan. We are to start the meeting immediately you may take the floor mr.chumaru." he took his seat. The man in the middle hit the gavel. -Bang-

"Mr.Usuis it is nice to see you again. May I ask who this young man with you is?"

"This is Ren. And he-" Ren could hear the fear in Horo's voice. 'Well damn I have a voice and I will not let this man push Horo over!'

"I am his boyfriend. He will not be marrying any lady you have picked for him." the mans face darkened.

"How dare you think you can decide anything for this clan. Horo must marry this girl to save the clan from destruction. We have no protection from outside people. We are doomed to die if he doesn't." Horo felt extreme guilt in his heart. 'I have to do what is right by the clan. But I love Ren.' he looked sideways at Ren. But Ren was not looking at him. In fact he was starring at chumaru. Ren was not giving an inch.

"Then I believe you are not aware of who exactly I am. I have more power then any girl you could pick. I am Ren Tao. Air to the Tao fortune." the 5 men gasped. They looked from one to another in shock. One of the men on the end squeaked out, "how do we know you are who you claim to be? The Taos are a very powerful family. They live all the way out in china. So there is no way you could be the same Tao." Ren thought about it for a moment.

"Do you know what the Tao family icon is?"

"It is of the yin yang sign with a tale on the end." Ren undid his shirt and turned his back to the men.

"I do believe this is the same symbol you are speaking of." the man smiled.

"You are truly a Tao. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Be quite. It makes no difference. He must marry this girl." Horo went to speak to only be cut off by Ren again.

"I do not care what you have to say. As far as I am concerned you achieve your goals by scaring others into agreeing. I have no time for fools. Horo will do as Horo wants. If he wants to marry this girl then he shall. If he does not then he sure as hell will not marry her. And if you try to force him you will answer to me. Understood!" Ren's emotions flared. Everyone in the room was quite. They could all feel the anger from this little man that had shown no fear. Jack stood up and declared, "The meeting must end here for today. We have other business to attend to."

"I am sure nothing is as important as this is jack!" chumaru barked.

"Sir we are not getting anywhere today. So it would be wise to end here and start fresh after the holiday." chumaru glared at Ren but finally concurred.

"Fine adjourned till after the new year." All the chairs scuffled as everyone got up to leave. Horo looked at Ren who was still glaring at chumaru. He scooped Ren's hand in his and led his out the door. Ren just followed Horo. Not knowing where he was taking him. But glad that Horo had moved to leave. Because if Ren had stayed there a few more minutes he would have certainly attacked this chumaru man.

"Hey Ren." Ren finally realized they were outside and the cold hit his bones. "Here is your jacket. And thank you for all the help. I needed it." Ren looked at Horo. He hadn't even though about what Horo been thinking. He had just reacted to protect him.

"Well there was no way in hell I was letting that guy push you around." He huffed.

"Not only that. You put your family name on the line for me. I really appreciated it." He pecked a kiss on Ren's cheek and pulled on his arm. "I have a surprise for you! So we have to hurry." Ren smiled at Horo and followed along silently. Horo rambled on and on about silly stuff. But Ren was absorbed in his own thoughts. 'How is Horo so strong? His father died. Given I would not have cared if en died but this is different. Horo is a family person. This must be hard on him. Yet he showed no pain. And now he had to be the leader and marry some stupid girl. I couldn't help his father dieing or him taking the leader stop, but I can't stop him from marrying this girl. I will not let him marry anyone he dose not want to. If it was only for the power then I have that same power. But can I marry Horo." His gaze was far away. And not focused.

When Ren didn't answer Horo he noticed how out of it he was. He looked around to make sure no one was close enough to see them. Its was clear. He captured Ren's lips with his. Ren snapped out of his daze but was too late. Horo was already exploring Ren's mouth. Horo had to smile at the silly noises Ren made. They were not Ren noises at all. And Horo loved to hear them. He pulled away only to see Ren's eyes half closed and smile at him.

"So you going to tell me what's wrong now or do I have to kiss you again?"

'He is so stupid! Even with all that he has going on has worried about me. I want to help him. Not him help me!' "You." Horo was shocked.

"WHAT! I am sorry. What did I do?"

"No not you as in you. You as in your being so strong. Your fricking dad died. The stupid people want you to marry some girl. And you have to lead all these people. You should be sad or scared or ever worried! But you're none of them. How!"

"So that's what's wrong." He grabbed Ren and pulled him into a hug. "Your right. I am scared and worried and sad. But I have you here. So it's not all bad. Besides, you make me stronger. I do miss my dad a lot. Like I told you earlier. But he's dead and nothing will change that. He knew I loved him and I knew he loved me. So it's not so bad. What really scares me is losing you. I don't want to marry someone else. I love you Ren." He pulled Ren closer and buried his face into his shoulder. "I want to stay by you forever." Song popped into my head now Ren couldn't believe it. 'Horo really loves me. But do I really love Horo enough to stay with him forever? I don't think the though of marrying me for my wealth even occurred to him. He just wants me.'

"Horo I don't know what to say. I really care about you. But I don't know if I can marry you. But I wont let you be with anyone you don't want o be. Unless you want to marry this girl."

"No Ren! I don't want to. I only want to be with you. And I will wait for you forever." Sorry bout the forever thing Horo took a deep breath and let go of his grip on Ren. He still held his hand. "Ok well I still want to show you something special."

"Ok let's go see what you want to show me." A few minutes later Horo covered Ren's eyes and told him to walk forward. He uncovered Ren's eyes and Ren couldn't believe it.

"Wow!" Ren's eyes went every where at once. There was a huge lake with an ancient tree behind it. Then there was a water fall that went over the edge of the cliff. It looked like the world ended and started there. There were lily pads every where.

"This is the minunties home. And my hid out. I come here when ever I need to think. It's our secret spot." He smiled at Ren. "Given the minuntines are not here now. They all had to go attend to some others up north who needed help. But this is it." Ren looked around and then turned to Horo.

"Why did you bring me here? This is a sacred place right?"

"Yes it is. But I wanted to share my secret place with you. Because I trust you Ren." He took Ren's hands and kissed them. Ren blushed. 'Horo trusts me. And I… trust Horo.' Horo and Ren sat down at the bottom of the lake for a while. Just enjoying each others company. Horo was lightly running his fingers through Ren's hair. Finally Ren peeped up. "Horo I have an idea."

"Hum what would that be tiger?"

"I want to go snowboarding." Horo shot up.

"But you got hurt last time and said you would never do it again." He looked into Ren's eyes to see if he was just messing with him.

"I did. But I trust you. So I can not think of a better way to show you that then to go snowboarding with you again. Besides that was an accident." Horo smiled at Ren.

"Oh thank you Ren! You are the best."

So Horo and Ren headed of to the rental shop. With it being Christmas Eve. And the snow lightly falling. Horo could not have been anywhere better.


	20. Chapter 20

Wow is all I can say about this chapter. This chapter has changed the way my story will run now. Even though the end is not predetermined, this chapter just came from no were! And I love it. I think it's from all the sad stories I have read lately. my friends called me sadistic TT I don't know but still. I like it. one last thing, i am typing on a different computer so if suff is messed up please dont be mad at me. thank you.

Chapter 20 to die

Ren fellow Horo to the snowboard store. Ren stopped in front of the store door. He was having second thoughts about this. So many things could go wrong. "Horo I don't know about this."

"Don't worry Ren. Everything will be fine. Ill be with you." Ren closed his eyes and shook his head yes. He pushed open the door. Ren could not believe his eyes. The sight before him defied realty. There were hundreds of snowboards from ceiling to floor. Ren didn't even think he could fit through the little walk way. 'How do you find anything in here?'

"Stay right here Ren. I'm going to go find Mrs. Myas." Before Ren could even object Horo was gone. He stepped into the abyss.

"HORO! WHERE ARE YOU?" Ren tried to find his way out but it was hopeless. He backed into a board and to his horror the pile of boards started to shake. It descended upon him like an avalanche. "AHHHHHHHHH!" Ren covered his head with his arms knowing that there was no where to doge to. He slammed his eyes shut. 'Horo please help me.'

"Would you watch where you're going kiddo! This is expensive stuff." Ren's mouth hung open. A tall scrawny woman had caught not one, but all the boards. He assumed that this lady was Mrs. Myas. "Are you planning on moving or just going to stay there all day? These babies are just a bit heavy." Ren scurried away from the lady UN till he almost hit another pile. "Watch it!" she caught the other pile with her elbow. "See what a problem you are. What do you want? Who are you by the way?" she lightly placed the first pile of boards on the stack.

"He's with me Mrs. Myas!" Ren looked around for Horo but he couldn't find him. Then he popped out right besides Mrs. Myas.

"Thank god Horo. I was looking all over for you."

"I thought I told you to stay put!" Ren just glared at Horo. 'He knew from the start Ren would not stay put.

"Ohhh Horo cutie! I have missed you so much." She ran over and grabbed Horo. "You said you would come to see me and Hope. She has been waiting for you to come see her. Besides I heard that you have to marry some girl you have never met. Where as you already know Hope." She winked at Horo. "I'll go get her. She will be glad to see you."

"Wait Mrs. - "to late she was gone. Horo turned to Ren. He laughed a nervous laugh.

"So Ren, you see Hope is a nice girl but I don't like her in anyway but I friend."

"Yeah, yeah I just want to get away from this lady. She called me a kiddo? What is a kiddo exactly?" Horo looked at Ren weird but then he remember that they probably didn't have that word.

"It's like calling some one a little kid. That's all."

"Well I don't like her. Is there any other snowboard shops?"

"Nope. Sorry love but you will have to put up with it that is if you still want to do this. If you don't I understand." Just from the way Horo said it, even if Ren had decided that he didn't want to he would.

"No ill still give it a try." Horo smiled really big and looked around.

"They will be here any second." Then as though on cue Mrs. Myas came out dragging a little girl behind her. Ren eyed her. She was very pretty and if he had been into girls he would have surely fallen for her. She had long straight dark brown hair. She had dark chocolate eyes. Her figure was small and she was not nearly as tall as her mom. As Ren looked at Horo she was only a little bit shorter then he was. The perfect height for Horo. She was just the kind of girl Horo would like. Ren stood next to Horo and just looked at the girl. But surprisingly to Ren she did not flinch under his gaze like almost every one else did.

"Hello Horo. I have not seen you in a while. I have missed you very much." Her voice was shy and soft. Ren's mouth all most dropped at Horo's reply.

"I'm sorry I would have come to see you but you see-I ... I had other things to do." He rubbed the back of his head with his hand. Ren could feel the anger rising in him. 'So I am just something other to do. Why doesn't he tell her that we are going out? He told everyone else!'

"That's ok. It was very nice of you to come now. May I ask why you are here?"

"Of course. See Ren here wanted to go snowboarding so I told him we should go here." Ren didn't know weather he was more hurt or more jealous. Then he lost it.

"Horo _love _when will we be going snowboarding? I am really looking forward to going home tonight and having some more fun with you." He kissed Horo on the mouth so that there was no denying it. 'That's right. Horo is mine! So back off.' Horo looked at Ren almost like he was hurt. 'I don't get it. I thought Horo said he loved me. Then why does this girl knowing matter?'

"Oh Horo I was not aware you where gay?" Horo blushed really red but didn't say anything. Ren was losing his patience with Horo. He should just say what he was thinking.

"Well you see… I... "Horo just mumbled the last part. But Ren heard it. He looked at Horo with such confusion.

"What the hell do you mean you are but your not! I am definitely a guy. So either your gay or your not!"

"Ren that's not what I meant." Horo tried to plead with Ren. But it was no use. Ren took off through the piles of boards. Horo tried to fellow him but it was a lot harder then he thought.

Few hours later

Ren dropped to the ground. Somehow he had managed to find his way out of the store. But he had not stopped. He kept running. Running till he couldn't go anymore. He started to punch the ground as hard as he could. The snow beneath his face was melting from the tears hitting the snow. 'Why? Why could I be so stupid? He only said he loved him when it was convent. He didn't really mean it.' He plopped against the nearest tree. He laid his head back on the tree and looked up. 'Why did it still hurt?' his heart hurt again. Just like when Yoh left. But it was different. He wanted Horo to come find him. To tell him it was all wrong. But would Horo really come? It was getting dark out. All Ren had with him was his clothes on his body. That where wet now. But he couldn't feel it. All he could feel was darkness, it enshrouded everything. But unlike with Yoh, Ren wasn't pushing it away. He wasn't looking for the silver lining. Because with out Horo, there was no silver lining. Somewhere he always knew he loved Horo. He knew that Horo was someone important to him. But why was it so complicated. Now that he had Horo nothing seemed to work right. Did Horo even really love? Ren could feel his body getting more and more tired. All thought of sensibility were gone. He was not thinking how if he slept outside he would die. Or the animals. Not even the just bitter cold. All Ren could think was. "Horo... Horo... I love you Horo." Then it was dark.

Horo was looking all over for Ren. Ren was in danger because of him. Of course he loved Ren. Then why couldn't he say it. He knew why. He had always had a crush on Hope. But he didn't feel for her the was he did Ren. He closed his eyes and tried to push the image of Ren's hurt face out of his mind. But he couldn't. He knew he would never forgive himself f he didn't find him. 'But where would Ren go? Not the house or the town hall. He doesn't know where jack lives. But jack can help me look for him.' He ran to his door. As he waited for him to answer the whole conversation with Hope replayed in his head.

"Horo, you know what I used to feel for you has not gone away. That's why you didn't tell me right away right?" Horo couldn't look at her. He could feel the guilt rising in him.

"You need to go find him. And fast. You and I where not meant to be. I knew that for a while. When you came back from the shaman fights all you would do was talk about Ren. I knew as soon as I saw him that he was Ren. Please stop trying to make me happy. I care for you very deeply but you do not love me. Please go to Ren." Horo just looked at Hope with admiration. 'I would not ever be able to say that to Ren.' He just nodded his head in acknowledgment. Then took off.

"Go find him Horo. He loves you so very much and you love him. Please great sprit guide there souls." Hope prayed for there souls.

"Horo what's wrong?"

"I lost him. He ran away because I was so stupid. Please help me find him." Jack understood immediately. "Ill be right back sis. Take care of the house." They both took off. When they reached the center of town they stopped. "Horo you take the right side of the forest and ill take the left. We have to hurry; Ren is not used to the cold so he will die of hypothermia if we don't find him." Horo feared that over anything else.

"I'm sorry to pull you from your family on x-mas eve. But I-

"Shut up. You're just as much my family as they are. So just start a looking." Jack took off through the trees in the opposite direction of Horo. Horo ran though the trees screaming Ren to the top of his lungs. He could feel the clod setting in as he went on. But he would not stop. Not for anything. He froze. He had heard it. It was so very quite but it was there. Someone had said his name. He went towards the sound and there in the snow was Ren. Curled into a ball. Just mumbling his name. "REN!" Ren didn't even reply. He just lay there. Horo ran to his side and scooped him up. He was soaked. But he was crying too. Horo felt his heart shatter. "Oh Ren I am so sorry. I love you so much. I should have just told the truth. I won't ever do it again. But you have to be ok." Ren lips were purple and his cheeks really pale. "Please Ren just don't die ok." He started to run towards jack house since it was closer. Somewhere along the way he reconvened with jack. Jack was really concerned about Ren's condition.

"Hurry up and bring him to my house. Ill go get the doctor." Horo eyes were so empty. He was so lost. It hurt jack to see him like this. 'You better not die Ren. Because Horo will die with you.' He ran to the doctors who just happened to be mr.myas. He had picked it up from his wife getting hurt so much snowboarding.

Horo carried Ren towards jack's house just hoping Ren would be ok. Nothing else mattered. He opened the door and walked in. he didn't even hear jacks little sister scream at Ren's frozen figure. Or see all the people stop to look at Ren as he carried him up the stairs. He was so lifeless. Everyone down stairs was worried about the young man. Horo gently placed Ren on the bed and looked at him. 'Ren is hurt because of me.' Tears threatened to spill down his face. But his eyes refused to leave Ren's body. For fear if he blinked he would die.

He could feel someone pick him up. But he could care less. There was no way it was Horo. Horo didn't care. He didn't even open his eyes. He was well aware of the voices that were there. But not who they belonged to. They were so far away. All he heard was that he looked like he was dead. He could here the doctor say he couldn't do anything. He could feel the tension in the room. Then he heard someone hit the ground. 'Who was that? Just leave me alone. I want to be alone.' But then he head it Horo as clear as a bell. "Ren I love you don't die. I am so sorry! I will die if you die. Don't leave me!" he felt Horo kiss his lips. It felt like Horo was on fire. 'Horo is hurt! What is he talking about? I'm not dieing I'm just tired. But Horo is on fie. I have to help him.' He kissed Horo back. Horo pulled away and Ren was scared. Horo was in danger and he was moving so much. "Horo, are you ok?" he went to say it but the words would not form. He could hear them in his head. But they would not come out. "Ren your alive! Please I love you don't go. I need you!" Ren felt his mind freeze. But the words came out this time with out him even thinking then.

"Do you mean that?"

"Yes Ren I do mean it. I swear I do! Just don't go." Ren couldn't believe it. Horo really did love him. He took a beep breath.

"Horo."

"What Ren!"

"I'm cold." Horo looked at Ren. What a Ren thing to say. Here is was almost dead. And all he says is I'm cold. Horo just smiled and hugged Ren. He placed kisses all up and down Ren's face. He crawled into bed with Ren and kept him warm all night. He was so happy Ren was alive. Jack just smiled at them and walked out. There at the end of the hall was Hope.

Jack had always liked hope but knew his love was 1 sided. So he never told her. He walked over to her and smiled.

"Is he ok?"

"Yes he will be fine. I'm glad I thought Horo was going to die if he did. I was really worried about the two of them."

"They share one heart now. So if Ren had died he would have died to." She looked at jack and smiled. "You know you are very handsome. And do you know were your standing?"

He looked at her in confusion. "no." she just pointed up. Then he saw it. There was mistletoe above then. He gulped and blushed. He looked at he and she just smiled.

"We can't let down tradition now can we?" she want on her tippy toes and kissed him. It was a fast kiss but jack still blushed. "You're so cute." She rubbed there noses together. "Maybe it's a good thing Horo finally found someone else." Jack just looked at her with his mouth open. Not even in his dreams did this happen. She grabbed his hand and led him to the living room to look at the Christmas tree. No one really knew how Ren had stayed alive. He should have died out there in the snow. But some how some angle was looking out for him. And he lived. But so many adventures still awaited him and Horo.

But that's for another chapter.

Hahahah so if you want more let me know. There are so many things left unanswered, but if I don't have people write to me to tell me to continue I won't. who is the girl they want Horo to meet? What is the real reason Yoh left Ren? And most importantly where the hell was the lemons! Well if you want all that and more… REVIEW!

"P.S if anyone was paying attention way back in "foreboding dreams" Ren had a dream about the future. Hint, hint That would also be answered in the next part. So if you care write and tell me."


	21. Chapter 21

Hello everyone. Sorry it took so long to type this one up. I have had a lot going on. Everything from getting my eyes operated on to boy trouble. So I hope you like my chapter. And I know it's a good one. It's a lot different from my original plan. But I will reach the same conclusion. So people who I love so very much keep reviewing! It makes me love you even more! And then I write faster. My friends think I am nuts now because I was freaking out this weekend because I had not updated for my fans. They said "your nuts these people don't care at all. Your story is just there so they have something to do." So there are 3 options

I am just really weird and I live for anime! very likely 

My friends are mean jerks who don't understand anime. also very likely 

My friends are right and you all just read my story to waste time. praying is not the truth 

So guys write to me and tell me what choice is right. 1,2or 3. Please not 3! I will die. Well that is about all from me. I have many things to go solve and do. So please review and talk to me.

Chapter 21

Ren rolled over in the bed. There wide wake starring at him was Horo. He suspected that Horo had gotten little to no sleep last night. He was really worried about Ren and Ren knew that. "Morning Horo." he smiled at Horo. He was soar but that would not stop him from going on like it was a normal day. He had almost died so many times before that so this time didn't even seem to bother him.

"Good morning love." he tried to look into Ren's eyes and read how he was doing. But Ren like always had a thick shield blocking his pain. "How are you feeling?" he already knew what Ren would say. 'I'm fine. What difference does it make?' but Ren was not that predictable.

"I am soar but merry Christmas." Horo's mouth all most dropped open. Ren was admitting he was in pain. 'Wait does that mean he's really hurting?' Ren sensed Horo's worry. "Don't worry. I am not that hurt." there was quite for a moment because neither knew what to say. "Horo about yesterday, I ... I just got over jealous. I am sorry to have worried you."

"No Ren. Don't you dare be sorry!" Horo propped up on his side so that he could look at Ren in the face. "Don't you ever feel bad for that. That was my fault. You were right. I should have just told Hope. I just did not want to hurt her. So I wound up hurting you. And I am sorry for that." Horo voice started to crackle for him trying to hold back tears. "I thought I had lost you. And it would have been because of my own stupidity. Ren I love you so much, and I don't ever want to hurt you again. Please just give me another chance." Horo looked at Ren with eyes so afraid of rejection. He took Ren's hands into his so that he was facing Ren.

"Horo you stupid baka, I was not even considering of leavening you. Do you think that if you didn't mean anything to me I would have stuck around this long? Or that I would have been ignorant enough to sleep in the snow. Horo I love you and I don't want to leave you anytime soon." He kissed Horo then pulled back and smiled. "Now I believe we should head home so we can tell your mom we are ok. She must be worried." Horo's eyes grew with fear.

"I forgot about mom. She is going to kill me!" Horo jumped up from bed and ran down the hall. Ren could vaguely hear Horo asking to use the phone. Ren wondered what time it was. He slowly got out of bed and realized why it was so hard to move. He had 5 layers of clothes on. He started to take on one at a time. When jack walked in.

"I see your feeling better." Ren looked up at jack as he pulled the last shirt over his head. He had wanted to see what damage had been done to his skin. Besides being sensitive it was ok.

"From the looks of it I will be fine. But thank you for lending me all these cloths and helping me and Horo so much." Ren bowed his head to show his gratitude. Jack blushed not used to people being so nice to him.

"Don't worry about it. I'm here anytime you need me. I'm just glad Horo found you. If you had died he would have died with you. And I would not have forgiven you. Horo is a nice person with a huge heart. He was my first love; I want you to know that. So me helping you is my way of showing to Horo that I approve of you and him. So don't ever hurt Horo again please. Because I will always do what is best for him." Ren didn't know what to think at first. But slowly he let a smile tug his face. Jack would have been a huge rival. But instead he wanted what made Horo happy. So he was ok in Ren's book.

"I do not think I could ever be as kind as you are. I am too greedy." Jack just smiled at Ren. There was no need for words. They understood each other 100. Horo came skating up the stairs.

"Ren mom said they waited for us. They are going to open gifts as soon as we get there. Oh I didn't see you there jack. Sorry about that." he grinned at jack and walked into the room and started to throw every thing that was his in a bag.

"I hope you have a good Christmas and a good time at the party. I will see you there." Just then Hope came from around the corner.

"Good morning all. I am glad to see you are ok Ren. I was worried you would not be ok. Oh jack I was wondering if we could go to the party tonight together as like a couple." Jack turned bright red. Horo snickered knowing full well that jack would never ask Hope to anything. So she would have to be the lead.

"I... I would love too. Do you mean that?"

"Of course silly. Now come on. We have to go and open gifts." She grabbed his arm and dragged him away.

"I'm glad for the two of them." Horo smiled over at Ren. "They fit so well together. Almost as good as us." He lugged the rest of the stuff onto the bed and looked at Ren. "Shall we go home now? I think mom will die if she waits much longer."

"I think it is in our best interest not to make your mom mad." He walked over to the mirror and looked at his body one more time and his face darkened. On the very bottom of his back there was a blue spot where he had gotten frost bite. It was because when he had fallen back against the tree it had pulled his shirt up a bit. Horo noticed the change in Ren's facial looks and got up.

"What's wrong tiger?"

"I now have a mark on my body from the stupid cold. Now my body is not perfect anymore." Horo grabbed Ren around the waist forcefully and placed kisses all over his neck. Ren let out I little laugh at the weird sensation.

"Horo... what are you doing? That tickles."

"You're so stupid sometimes I hope you know that. Your body is perfect the way it is. That stop just will serve as a reminder of how much I love you." He kissed his cheek one last time and then let go. He handed Ren a shirt and his coat. He loved the way Ren looked in that coat. He didn't even notice as the words slipped from his mouth. "Got I love you in that coat." Ren looked up in surprise. He looked at his coat in the mirror. 'It's not that great it is?'

"What do you like about it?"

"Well I like that you're in it. That's what." Ren smiled and walked over and kissed Horo. They said there goodbyes to everyone as they left. They got home about 30 minutes later.

"Mom we are home!" all Ren saw was a 2 blurs run at then and then the wind was knocked out of him.

"Oh Horo baby I thought you died!" Ren looked over to see Horo's mom placing kisses all over his face. And pirika standing there crying.

"I thought you got killed. Why were you not here to see me home? I missed you so much big brother!" Ren realized he had been pushed back against the wall and that was why he had lost his breath. He looked over to see a young man standing but the frame of the dinning room. He walked over to Ren almost seemed afraid to go near him.

"Are you ok? You are Ren right? I am Risho, Pirika's boyfriend." Ren looked at the man with a smile. Not wanting to upset the poor man any further. He seemed nice enough. But he was so quite. Ren couldn't even image how he even was heard when standing next to Pirika. He held out his hand to the man and waited for him to grab it. The man had a smile spread across his face like Ren had never seen. He took his hand and shook it with much vigor. "I am so glad you are Ren. I heard you were outside in the cold for like 6 hours and the cold. Man I don't even know how you're alive, let alone moving around." He moved closer to Ren so his back was to the two women scolding and hugging Horo, and whispered "I was told to be careful around you."

"Why? What do you need to be afraid of?" Ren just wanted to see what the man would say. He had never really paid attention to what other thought of him. And he wanted to know why they would tell him to watch himself around Ren.

"Well it was Pirika. She said you can be temperamental some times. That's why I was so afraid to come over. But then again I am really shy to start with. But you didn't give off that "I'm too cool for you vibe". "Ren couldn't believe how much this guy in demeanor was like Yoh. It was almost scary. Given he looked nothing like Yoh. But the way he talked. Yoh would always say things like that. Ren could feel it again. It was a little nagging feeling but it was there. The pain Yoh had inflicted on him. He looked away from the boy. Just being around him almost seems to send daggers into his heart.

Risho noticed the change in Ren's attitude. "I am sorry did I say some thing wrong?" he went to touch Ren but Ren flinched at his advance. Horo took imitate notice to Ren's tremolo. He walked away from his sister and mom and went to Ren's side.

"Hey there tiger. You want to go and get some food now?" Horo forced a smile so Ren would fellow him to the kitchen. Ren felt Horo tug on his arm and fellow his obediently. Horo could tell no one had any idea what was going on. But that could wait. He walked in to the kitchen and up the stairs to his room. He was worried just how out of it Ren was. But as soon as Horo closed the door Ren seemed to spring to life. He tackled Horo and pushed his against the wall. He started to franticly kiss Horo. Poor Horo didn't know what to do. All he could do was kiss Ren back. But the kisses where empty. They were just there to show that Ren was there. And not with Yoh. But for some reason that was what Ren needed right now. To know that Horo knew he was there. But Horo stopped him and kissed him on the lips once so that Ren would stop.

"I love you Horo. I really do. But it still hurts. I don't want it to anymore. I just want to see you. I love you. You believe me right?" Horo looked at Ren for a moment before answering.

"Why don't we sit down." It was more a command then a suggestion. He took Ren onto his lap. Considering Ren was so much smaller he fit perfectly into Horo's lap. "Ren you don't need to feel bad for hurting. Yoh hurt you a lot. That won't change. The thing that I don't like is that you think you need to tell me you love me in order for me to forgive you for something I don't even have to. I love you this much Ren." He held his arms open as wide as he could and fell back on his bed with Ren still on his lap. Who consequently fell back on him. Horo lightly kissed his cheek. "I will always love you Ren. Don't forget that. And there will be times when you will be mad at me and me you. The important thing is that we talk about what is wrong. Not just try to cover it up. He wrapped his arms around Ren's body and held him close. "So what did we learn today?" Ren looked into Horo's eyes and smiled.

"Well I learned that you love me and I love you. So I think now would be the best time to give you a gift I got for you." He wove his fingers with Horo's and sat up.

"I forgot all about that! I got you stuff too!" Ren crawled off Horo and pulled him up. Ren led Horo to the living room with gift in hand. He had looked up just what the bracelet he had bought Horo meant. And right now was a perfect time to give it to him. Ren smiled at his devious side that seemed to be taking over. 'I can only hope Horo will accept it.' He looked back and Horo and he felt no dough. He would give him his present and just have to see his reaction. But no matter what he would not take it back. bet you're all dieing to know what it is? He saw everyone in the living room waiting for them. He walked in and smiled at them.

"I am sorry everyone. I was just not feeling so well. So let not postpone this Christmas anymore. Merry Christmas everyone." They all shook there heads yes and Pirika stood up and walked over to Ren. "I missed you very much Ren and I am glad you are ok. And this is your one warning slash present from me. Do not under any circumstances leave Horo. That's all. Ohm and good luck living with him." She stuck her tongue out at Horo and gave Ren a hug. She then dove down to the tree so that she could hand out all the gifts. She handed everyone there gifts and they all waited for all the gifts to be given out. Ren was surprised to see there were 3 for him. 2 from Horo and one from his mom. She smiled as she noticed Ren was trying to guess what was in his gift. But he had no idea. Horo told Ren they should wait till last. Horo's mom opened all hers first. She loved Horo's chocolate. She started to eat it right away. But was interrupted but Pirika who wanted her to open her gift. She scolded Pirika and opened her gift. Horo whispered into Ren's ear. "Ill bet you it's a dress, and it's pink."

"How do you know?"

"She gets her 1 every year but she never tells Pirika she doesn't like it." He chuckled into Ren's ear. Horo looked at his mom to wait for the look.

"OH DEAR WHAT A BUEATIFUL DRESS MOM!" Horo yelled it before she even got it all the way out of the package. Pirika grabbed a pillow and threw it at him.

"Shut up you ass! Mom loves the dresses I buy her."

"Just like I love the way you bye my crap every year." She looked hurt at Horo's words.

"Do you mean you don't like what I bye you?" Horo felt really really bad all of a sudden.

"No Pirika I really do like what you bye. I just wish you wouldn't waste you money on me."

"Well don't be silly. You are my only brother. I have to spoil you." She then motioned to Horo to open his gift. Ren held back his smile. 'Horo was right it was CRAP.' It was a blue hat. It was more like a blue cat. It was just a ball of fur with a hole in the middle and it said Horo on it.

"Thank you a lot Pirika." She waved for risho to go next. She had gotten him a red hat. It was just like Horo's except it said I love you on it. She had sewed it on herself. And was quite proud of it. Everyone opened the rest of there gifts. But Horo and Ren waited. The suspense was killing him but he knew he had to be patient. 'Hurry up everyone. I have to see what Horo says.' Finally everyone was done.

"You go first Ren. I want to go last." Ren could not have prayed for a better outcome.

"If you must." But really he was quite happy. He opened the larger one first. He put his hands over his mouth to keep the laughter from coming out.

Horo was horror struck. The shirt he had bought Ren was nice. But Ren was… laughing at it. "I'm sorry Ren I didn't know what it says... and I just thought you would like it." Ren just shook his head. Horo went to grab it and take it away but Ren stopped him.

"Don't do that. I want to keep it." Horo was now totally confused. "Give me your ear for a

moment. Horo did as he was told but he could barely understand Ren, because of his fits of

laughter. He waited for Ren to compose his mental state then lent in again.

"It says breath don't touch my man." It took a moment to sink in. but the Horo looked at Ren and

smiled. "Wow I'm sorry Ren. I didn't think it said that. But I was in the guys section. Why would it

say that?"

"Because it's from girls. It must have been placed in the wrong section." Ren decided it was ok to

kiss Horo in front of everyone. So he did.

Horo felt his cheeks go red. Not only was he kissing his boyfriend in front of him mom! But his

Sister and her boy toy. Which he had yet to meet. But he didn't pull away. The fact that Ren was

ok kissing him in front of him was good enough for him. Ren pulled away and went to his next gift

It was the book that he had been reading the day Horo came back to him. He smiled at it

remembering the funny moment.

"Open it up." Ren raised an eyebrow but did as told. On the inside cover was written

To Ren,

Dear Ren, this book is for you so that no matter what happens you remember all fun we have had together. And so you never forget me. Based on our current relationship I would say I will never forget. But then again I don't ever want to be away from you. I love you more then words can tell you. So always keep this book. As a token of our first reaquiented.

From you love, Horo

Ren looked at Horo and went to speak but the words didn't come out as first expected. "I won't

Ever forget you. I don't need a book to remember you. You have changed so much about me that

I would not be the same ever again if you left. And that's why I want you to open you gift from me.

I hope you like it." Ren took a deep breath as Horo open his gift. Horo slowly ripped back the

Paper to expose the bracelet. He couldn't breathe at first. He looked at Ren questionably.

"Ren do you know what this is? Or even what it means?"

"Yes I do Horo. And I would like to know-

Yes I know. So mean to cut off there, but I think a little cliff hanger is good for the soul. Now just so you know, I mad up what this bracelet is supposed to mean. But I think you will like it. But I don't know. I guess you will just have to read the next chapter. Later day's guys!


	22. chapter 22 will you?

I love you guys! Taosan and kimbob and everyone else! You all made me so happy. That is why I am writing this as soon as I can. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. A lot happens! And the best thing… lemons are coming, as long as you guys keep me motivated!

Chapter 22 will you-?

Horo felt his gut tighten. All the air in the room seemed to have escaped through a window and was not replaced. Horo felt his eyes burn as he looked at the gift in his hands. The bracelet. There was no way Ren even had an idea what it meant. Or did he? Horo was horror struck as Ren took his hands in his and asked.

"Horo will you marry me?" time froze. The gods somewhere had stopped all things. Living and not. This was the signal most important moment of his life. Nothing else mattered. Just Ren and his question. There was not even time for dough. If Ren was just messing with him he would never forgive him. But at the same time Horo hoped with all his heart it was not a joke. He needed Ren to love him as much as he loved Ren.

Ren could feel his heart stop, his breath hitch, and his blood pressure raise. All the blood in his body had stopped moving then went pounding to his head. Hs could hear the blood pounding in his ears. All he wanted was to know Horo's answer before his heart stopped. His mouth went dry and his body tensed. He watched Horo and tried to gauge his answer. He wanted Horo to say yes. He needed Horo to say yes. He was leaving his heart wide open. He wanted to have Horo with him. Forever and ever. He was scared to death that Horo would say no. he knew if Horo did he would never be able to repair the damage done. This was not just a big step; this was the biggest step to him. He say Horo open his mouth and close it. His hands were sweating so much he could barley keep his hands on Horo's. He was afraid that Horo's hands would fall out of his so he squished them hard to make sure he didn't let go. He would never let go. Not of Horo.

Horo took one more breath and then gave his answer.

"Yes Ren I never thought you would be the one to ask me. But I want to be with you Ren. No matter what." Time unfroze. Ren's heart kept the unnatural tempo though. 'Horo had said yes. HE SAID YES' Ren could not clearly recall what happened next. All he knew was he was kissing Horo and he was crying. Maybe it was the shock of Horo saying yes, or maybe it was just how much he loved Horo. But something snapped. And it caused him to cry for joy.

Horo kissed Ren back with as much passion as Ren had kissed him. This was real. It wasn't just a dream. Like the ones he had so many times before. This was Ren asking him to be with him for ever. Horo's heart soared.

Now Horo's mom is a nice patient woman. But pirika could only take so much of her brother making out with Ren.

"Excuse me. Horo, Ren." No answer. She knew this was an important moment for then .but all in all. 25 minutes of making out was enough. They had things that they had to do today. "BOYS WE HAVE TO GO!"

Both jumped to there senses at Horo's mom yelling. They pulled away but Horo put his head against Ren's.

"So you looked up what this stands for, found one, bought it, and got a snow bunny carved into it in less then 2 weeks. I would really like to know how." Ren smiled.

"It's a long story. But let's just say it was fate. And an old lady helped a lot." Horo was not quite satisfied with that answer but knew not to push it right now. He didn't want to ruin the moment.

"Boys I know how important this moment is for you. But we have to get going and you need to change." Ren looked at Horo in surprise.

"Where are we going and what should I wear?"

"I forgot to tell you. We have to go to the town and give out the Christmas presents. We do this every year. My dad was usually Santa, but I guess I am this year." Horo's mom shook her head yes and Horo gave a weak smile. "I guess you will be an elf. Now do you want a skirt or tights?" Ren's eyes grew three sizes that day.

"I AM NOT WEARING A SKIRT OR TIGHTS!" Horo flinched at Ren's yelling. Ren crossed his arms to look like he was pouting.

"Not even for me." Horo gave him a pleading look. Ren rolled his eyes at Horo.

"For you yes. But only you." He kissed him on the cheek.

"Good then, come on we have to find you and outfit." He pulled Ren off the couch and up the stairs. Now Ren had walked past this very closet that they stood in front of many times since he came. But never had he thought the closet was this big. It was the length of a long hall that seems to go on forever in a move. That should only exist in a move! Ren would have sworn on his life there was magic in that room. And Ren is not the magic type. Horo's mom strolled in and proceeded to take the outfits off the hangers 1 by 1. Ren waited a bit nervous what he would get. Ren didn't like girls so the thought of wearing girl clothes did not sit well. But if it was the only way.

Horo sensed Ren's thought and smiled. "Don't worry tiger. You can wear my old outfit." Horo could see the relief in Ren's face.

'Thank god, I did not want to wear any skirt.' Horo bent over to Ren's ear.

"But you should wear one for me sometime." He bit his earlobe and smiled. Ren could not believe how devious Horo was. Ya sure he seemed all innocent, but underneath, he is a horny person. Who only thinks about sex. Well at least that's what Ren thought. Ren was handed a large green and red jacket with green pants and pointy shoes. He looked at it questionably. But Horo just smiled and shook his head yes. Ren walked to the room Horo hot on his heels. He opened the door and let Horo enter first. Ren had a few naughty ideas cross his head as he saw Horo walk in the room ahead of him. He was his fiancé now right? Ren closed the door with an evil look on his face. Horo had already started to undress. Ren just walked up behind him and started to kiss his cheek and neck. And exposed skin he could get to. He ran his hands up and down Horo's torso.

Horo felt his whole body get 20 degrees hotter. Ren's touches seem to be in just the right spot. And it was non-stop. Then he heard Ren say in a husky voice "I do believe I still owe you a lesion or two. How about I give you one right now?" the words seemed to be purred into Horo's ear. He gulped and shook his head yes. Ren smiled at Horo's willing ness to his advances. He ran his hands lower till they reached the top of his boxer then stopped. Horo moaned in annoyance.

"Ren... why did you stop?" Horo soon got his answer. Risho had walked into Horo's room on accident trying to find pirikas hair brush. Horo's whole mind did a 180. He looked at Ren and was worried. But Ren just shrugged it off. He said "how can we help you?" risho looked appalled at the display. Yet his pants were not agreeing with logic thought. He turned around and ran away.

"Now look at what you've done. You scared you sister's boy toy away. How could you do such a thing? Tis tis." Horo's jaw dropped.

"Well I wasn't the one who was feeling me up!" Ren smiled at Horo. Horo quickly realized what he said. "I mean... ohh never mind!" Ren just chuckled.

"Its ok ill forgive you. But just this once. Sorry but yet again your lesson must wait." partly because I can't write it right now. Sorry guys! But its coming I promise! Be patient. Horo frowned at Ren. He wanted Ren so badly. But waiting was good. He had to be patient. Then it hit him.

"You can teach me all to night and tomorrow and the next day and the next day." Ren didn't fully understand what Horo meant. "Mom is going to go meet risho's parents. So we will be all alone. No interruptions." Ren could not believe just how much Horo thought about stuff. He was planning when they could have sex. It mad Ren laugh. After much struggling Horo and Ren were ready to go. They finally left the house at 3 for town square. When they arrived Ren was flabbergasted. There where so many kids.

"Horo where are the presents?" Horo looked at Ren with a sad face.

"We are their presents. We can't buy them all gifts. I would love to but we can't. So we come and everyone makes a dish to eat. And we all eat it together. That's how it goes."

"What can you give someone besides a bought gift?" Ren asked cursorily.

"You don't know? Well I guess you will just have to find out on your own." Horo smiled at Ren and walked away. Horo could just image how much fun tonight would be. Horo walked up too all the kids and said "merry Christmas everyone." In a deep Santa voice. Ren was so happy Horo fit in so well. This was where he belonged. With his family and his village. But did he really belong there? What could he give to this place he was not born in? And did the people even want him there? Ren had not considered this. He had forgotten that now he would have to stay here. Worry filled his mind. What if there were other things he did not consider? Then he felt a tug on his jacket sleeve. He looked down. A cute little girl with blond hair and blue eyes looked up at him. She was only about 5 or 6.

"Mister, your new here right?"

"Yes I am. What's wrong?"

"Well you look kinda lonely and I wanted to know if youd play with me." She looked away sheepishly. He really didn't want to play right now.

"Don't you have any other friends?" she looked hurt at that comment.

"No I don't no one likes me very much because of the way my mommy was not very nice to everyone. So there kids can't play with me. But my mommy died and no one wants me any more."

"Where is your daddy then?"

"He left a long time ago. I never meet daddy." Ren could feel the guilt rising in him.

"So who do you live with?"

"I live with the orphans." That was the last straw. Ren's heart broke. He looked at the little girl and could feel the pain and sorrow she had felt.

"Well then we will have to change that. Would you come play a game with me? We can play what ever you want." The girl's whole face lit up.

"Really! I want to build a snowman. Can we do that?"

"We can do anything you want. By the way I am Ren. Who are you?"

"My name is Lilly."

"Well Lilly lets go find a good spot to build our snow man." He took her hand and walked out.

Horo had looked all over the building for Ren. But he was no where to be found. He just vanished. He walked over to the window and saw it. Ren was out in the snow making a snowman? What the hell! But then he saw the little girl come out from behind it smiling. Horo could not believe his eyes. Ren was playing with a little kid and enjoying it. He decided to let Ren have some fun with out him. It would be good for Ren to do that. He needed to bond with the people of the village now. And the people of the village needed to see what a great guy he was.

Ren was having so much fun right now that he couldn't stand it. The little girl was so much fun. And all she did was smile and laugh. After the snowman they made snow angles and had a snowball fight. It was really dark out now and the little girl had fallen asleep. He carried her back inside to warm up. It was not fair how the others treated her. She had done nothing wrong and she was a great kid. Yet none of them would ever know. One of the ladies saw Ren carry Lilly in. she ran to tell all her friends.

"Did you see the boy Ren?"

"Yes the one who came with Horo?"

"Well he was just playing with Lilly out side. He is such a sweet boy. I think it would be best if our children were to play with Lilly to. I mean it's not her fault."

"You are right. It was her mom that tried to kill them both. Not her. It's not fair that she is all alone because her mother killed herself. Ill goes find mine and send him over." The mother went to go find her son and so did all the others. They told them they should say hi to Lilly and get to know her. They all were not sure of the idea but would not say no to there mothers.

Ren looked at Lilly and smiled. "Hey there kiddo you got to wake up."

"But I don't want to. This is such a nice dream."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean having a friend. Every time I make a wish it's for a bunch of friends. But today I finally got a friend. And I am so happy. Thank you Ren for being my friend. So even if this is only a dream. Don't make it end." He scooped her high in his arms and whispered "it won't end, I promise. I will always be your friend."

"Pinky promise?"

"You bet." He gave her his pinky and she squished it with hers.

"Excuse me Lilly. My mommy told me I should play with you some time and I was wondering is you would like to play now?" the little boy fidgeted in his spot. Obviously nervous about asking the girl to play. Lilly looked at Ren.

"Thank you for the wonderful present." She kissed Ren cheek and jumped off his lap. She took the boys hand and walked away. 'What did I give her?" he meant to just think it but it can out. He walked around to find Horo and when he did he finally figured it out.

"I am very proud of you Ren."

"For what?"

"For being that little girl's first friend. I know that was hard for you. But you did it anyway. So now all the moms saw that she was a nice little girl and will allow there kids to play with her. All because of you. I'm proud tiger." He hugged him and then looked at him. His face turned in to a confused look, and then one of conclusions. 'I gave her a friend. Someone to count on and be counted on. That was all she wanted and I gave her more friends.' "So that's what you meant by there are other gifts." It took a second for Horo to catch on to what Ren meant but he shook his head yes. Curious cat eyes scanned the room till he found Lilly.

"Hey Lilly." She was surrounded by a while tribe of kids.

"Yes Ren!"

"Thank you for giving me my gift tonight. You taught me something important." He walked away before she could ask what. He didn't want to tell the little girl she was the one who taught him what a real gift was. He found Horo and kissed him. Horo smiled and took Ren's hand.

"Excuse me everyone!" Horo's voice boomed over everyone in the town. "Yet another year has come and passed. We have so many things to be thankful for. From friends to family, and I wanted to remind everyone of the party on New Years Eve. I expect to see you all there."

"You bet!" one lady in the front yelled causing everyone to burst into laughter.

"And I have one more thing." Everyone got quite. "I will be getting married." He held up his hand in Ren's and on it was the bracelet.

Ren's heart stopped. 'What is he doing! They don't want me here. He's going to get hurt.' But to Ren's surprise there was appalls, not angry voices or booing.

"Go Horo!" jack jumped up on stage and hugged Horo and Ren. "Bout time you tide the knot." He smiled at Ren. Ren was never happier. Everyone approved. They didn't mind him being the second in command. He left the party that night as happy as he had ever been. Every one congratulated him and Horo. And was so nice. They all walked home and the snow was beautiful. Ren looked at Horo and thought of just how happy they would be. They arrived at the house and Horo's mom packed all the things she would need. At 11 ok Christmas Eve Horo mom, pirika and risho all left. Horo and Ren waved them all good bye. Horo shut the door and looked at Ren. Ren just stood there smiling like a mad man.

"So Horo, it's just you and me now. For a whole week. So many things I have planed for you." Horo's eyes got big as Ren seemed to fly forward and seize his lips. Ren propelled Horo against the wall and started there "lesson". Horo could feel Ren's tongue against his lips obediently he opened his mouth to allow Ren access. After devouring all of Horo's mouth that he could he moved for his neck. Slowly going lower and lower.

But that's for the next chapter.!

Hahahah I feel so mean. But if I leave you off on a cliff hanger you write to me. So that's the way the world works I guess. But on the bright side, the next chapter is a lemon! I promise. No more interruptions! As long as I keep this state of mind we will have some Horo Ren action!

The only problem is I feel soooo bad because my dad dose not knows I do this on his computer. He trusts me completely. So I need some motivation to write the worlds 2nd best lemon! I could never beat xXxdeadonarrivalxXx I love your work if you are still reading my story!


	23. Chapter 23 lemons!

Hello yet again everyone. I typed this up as fast as I could. I hope you all like it. I tried I really really did. But it was my first one ever. So it's not to great, write to me though. Plezzzzz. And taosan, I wrote this so quickly because I did not want you to die. It is because of all your motivation that I was able to write it. So plez do not DIE! Now that I have said that. I love you guys who review! Especially the new ones and the people who tell me what they want. I think you will be pleased. Now with out further ado. I present my first lemon!

Chapter 23 lemon!

Horo couldn't believe how forward Ren was. Ren has currently pinning Horo to the wall with one hand and the other was roaming his shirt. Horo didn't know how much he liked this. He in short was scared. Would he meet up to Ren's standard? He had never even really made out with anyone before Ren. Yet they were going to get married. So this was the next step. Right?

Ren just wanted to taste as much of Horo as he could. His mouth only left his so that he could suckle on the delicate skin on Horo's neck. The moans and little noises that Horo made where driving him nuts. He didn't know how much foreplay he could take at this rate. He wanted to go faster but he didn't know what Horo wanted. But judging for the sexy noises he was making he was just as ready. He in as husky voice as possible with out losing totally control told Horo "bedroom." That was all he could get out. Horo was as red and over heated as possible so there was not even any complaint. He picked Ren up and Ren wrapped his legs around Horo's waist. They never stopped kissing each other. Horo knew there would be bruises all over his neck and face in the morning form the force of Ren's kisses but he didn't complain. He walked in the bedroom Ren still around his waist and fell back on the bed. Ren was on top. And Horo didn't like that. He wanted to be on top. But for now it would have to do. "Hum what to do to you now? So many things I want to do. I think ill start down here." He rubbed his ass against Horo's ever growing erection. Horo moaned in response.

"God Ren. You're such a tease."

"You don't know the half of it." Ren kissed his way down Horo's chest and down to his navel. He stopped and smiled. "Hum what's this?" he rubbed his face against Horo's pants. "It's awful big and hard." bloody nose Horo could feel his face turn 5 shades redder at Ren's obvious turn on. "Maybe it's a lollypop? I guess I will just have to take the wrapper off." Ren slowly ever so slowly slid Horo's pants off. Making sure to give maximum touch on the pass past Horo's erection. All Horo could do was wither in anticipation. Ren removed Horo's boxers and smiled. The reaction Horo was having to all his caresses was amazing. Ren decided to go right to work. He lowered his mouth to Horo. But he would not give him what he wanted so easily. He licked the top.

"Rennn….gods…." all he could do was beg now. He didn't want to but it was all he could do. "Please Ren…" Ren couldn't believe how easily he submitted. Ren smiled and lowered his head. He took as much of Horo in his mouth as he could. Licking and sucking. Horo arched into Ren's mouth. Wanted to have Ren take more and more of him. Ren swirled his tongue around the top of Horo and started to hum. Horo could not believe the waves of please that flew through his body as Ren did this. But when he started to hum, Horo couldn't take it.

"ReNNNNNN!" was the only warning Ren had before Horo spilled into his mouth. It was so salty but Ren didn't complain. He kissed his way back up to Horo's mouth and smiled at Horo's necessity for the kiss. "Ren I … I want to … well you know…" Ren was a bit taken aback by this. All this time he had sex he was always the one to be the lead. Could he give that up? He figured out his answer really fast as he shook his head in understanding.

"Only for you Horo. Besides I still owe you a second Christmas present don't I." Horo's smiled. The very thought he being inside Ren made his hard again. And he seemed to regain all his stamina. He wanted to make Ren feel as good as he had. But there was only one problem, he didn't know how. Ren rolled over on the bed and waited for Horo to start. Horo loomed over Ren. But yet he was worried. He bent down and kissed Ren lightly. But Ren was already really hard and he wanted Horo to get moving. This slow pace was not working. Ren started to undress himself for Horo. Horo was so glad Ren was showing him what do to. Before either of them knew it Horo was in full control. Ren had gotten the lotion from his bag and given it to Horo. And somehow Horo knew what to do from there. He put the lotion on his erection and fingers. He slowly slid one digit into Ren. Ren couldn't believe the pain as Horo enter him. He had never really thought about how much it would hurt. Horo had stopped immediately dead afraid he had done something wrong. But Ren forced Horo not to pull away.

"Are you ok? I am so sorry."

"It's ok. Just keep going." Horo gave a 'are you sure' look but proceeded. Ren winced but once the pain passed it was amazing. After Ren had gotten used to the 1 digit he inserted another and a 3rd. then he moved his fingers in a scissor movement in Ren so he would stretch enough to allow him to enter. When he thought Ren was ready he pulled out his fingers and placed his head at the entrance. Ren's whole body felt like blots of electricity was flowing through it. As Horo slowly pushed into him. Horo waited for Ren to adjust then started his rhythm. Ren could not grasp every thing he was feeling. Every time Horo thrusted into him was a wave of pleasure. And it was non-stop. Then Horo hit something that made Ren lose his breath. He whole body shook with pleasure as Horo hit his sweet spot.

"Horo moan it fells moan so good. Don't stop. Ever!"

Horo could not believe the way Ren felt. He was so tight. And warm and so perfect. Ren was constantly yelling things to him. But none of them ever really connected. All that matter was that release that was ever closer. He just knew he wanted to achieve that. He kept speeding up un till he felt his gut tighten in warring. "Ren I'm going to come." Ren just continued to ride out the waves of pleasure that surrounded him. Just two more thrusts after that Horo and Ren both released. With a scream of pleasure from both there bodies went limp. Both where huffing. Horo pulled out of Ren and kissed his face.

"I love you so much Ren." He wrapped his arms around an already asleep Ren. His mind slowly drifted away to the land of slumber. Horo and Ren both slept peacefully in there own little world. Unaware of the danger that was surrounding them. Because all peace must be disrupted in order for you to enjoy it.

Miles away

"Chumaru I trust you have a good reason for coming before me. You have no use to me unless you where ruling the clan." Chumaru shook in fear from the man in front of him.

"Master... you see Horo has been engaged." The man turned to give chumaru his full attention.

"I was already aware of this. I also know who the boy is. I am familiar with him. So this has actually made the situation a lot better. Now as I said you're of no use. Guards." All that was heard was a scream as chumaru was cut in half. "I can not tolerate unless people in my utopia." He turned to the window. "I shall cleanse this world of all the evil that protrudes from it." A young woman walked into the room. Her eyes were dark and there was no emotion in her whole body.

"Master me and my guard are ready to leave at your command." She bowed.

"Good you will need to take this with you." He threw a memorial tablet to her. "His ghost bason is in there. It will lead him right where I want him. Now go and do not fail me." She bowed and was gone. Her and the tall man with her.

"Do not fail me Jun. Ren must be confined so that we may exploit Horo's power. I do believe this is all going to work out for the best." The man just looked out the window at the barren waste land in front of him and frowned. "I shall redeem the world. Even if it means kill every last human." Jun and lee pai long were on there way to confront Ren. But were there reasons totally for trapping Ren, or is there another reason?

I feel so evil. Well everyone. There you go. My first lemon ever. I hope its ok. I tried sooo really hard! Well review and tell me how much it sucked or rocked. Next chapter is my lucky number 24 all the way! So we will have to see how I write it. Good or evil! Guess you will just have to wait.


	24. Chapter 24 warnings

I am so sorry every one! I typed Jun of June! I am so not worthy of this story. Waaaaaa. Please forgive me! I love all you who revied for me. You all rock! Reviews make me update faster so if you want the story faster, review!

Chapter 24 warnings

Ren opened his eyes to the most beautiful sight in the world. Horo. He couldn't help but smile as how wonderful last night was. He reached out and wiped a piece of hair of Horo's face. Horo stirred and opened his eyes. Ren didn't know why but he blushed at Horo. Even after every thing that had happened he felt so awaked showing Horo this kind of attention. Horo took one hand and traced his fingers down his cheek. Then turned his hand to run a single finger over Ren's lips. He cupped his chin and pulled him into a kiss him. It was just a light kiss but it still sent butterflies though his stomach. He pulled back and smiled at Ren.

"I love you so fricking much!" he quickly threw his arms around Ren and pulled him into a bear hug. He nuzzled his face against Ren's neck and cheek. Ren didn't know how to react so he just hugged Horo back. But soon Horo released Ren from his death grip and settled back down.

"What was that all about?" Horo blushed and smiled at Ren.

"Well you see…. Last night was… well…." Horo darted his eyes away so that Ren wouldn't sense how uncomfortable he was. But it was too late. Ren being as perceptive as a cat already knew.

"Don't worry Horo. You were wonderful. And even if you hadn't been I would still love you." He kissed Horo and just enjoyed the feeling. "But I do believe we have a problem."

"What?" Ren lifted the sheets and smiled.

"You where so good, well we made a mess all over the sheets. So we need to wash them. And we need to wash up."

"Well the shower if free and the washer empty. Lets throw the sheets in first then we'll go take a shower." He rolled out of bed and Ren went to fellow suit but stopped half way and yelped. "Wow owe owe." Ren rolled back onto the bed and held his ass.

Horo wheeled around as fast as he could. "What's wrong?" Ren looked on the verge of tears.

"My ass hurts." Horo's jaw dropped. 'Did I do something wrong and hurt him?' "And no you didn't do anything wrong. I knew it would hurt just not this much. 'How does he do that?'

"Well then I guess I will have to carry you to the tub. And do the sheets. I don't know how I will ever survive." He pretended to faint and Ren was forced to laugh through his pain. Horo was glad he still had that one skill. He had always had the ability to make Ren smile. No matter his mood. He scooped Ren up carefully and carried him down the hall. Ren would wince in pain every few steps and Horo would just kiss his forehead and continue down the hall. He placed Ren on the side of the tub and started the shower. Ren stood up in the shower and enjoyed the feeling of the hot water beating against his skin. He slowly relaxed his muscles and felt a lot of the pain go away.

Horo ran and put the sheets into the washer and started it up. He bound up the stairs and slid into the bathroom. The steam was fogging up the mirror and leavening steam all over the room. He opened the curtain and washed off with Ren. Who didn't protest at all when Horo helped him wash off. Horo turned off the water and helped Ren out. Horo sat on the edge of the tub and smiled as Ren started to dry off. His whole body was flawless. There where scars all over his body, but they didn't matter. Ren was Ren. No matter what happened. "So Ren what do you want to do today?"

"Sleep."

"That's no fun. I want to go out to eat and play in the snow."

"What are you five?" Horo gave Ren his pouting look and Ren's resolve melted. "Fine, fine. Whatever you want." Horo did a little victory dance and waltzed over to Ren and kissed him.

"I promise we'll have tons and tons of fun." He darted from the bathroom and closed his bedroom door. Ren shook his head and looked into the mirror. He couldn't pinpoint what it was, but something was different about him. He examined his features closer. When it hit him. He was smiling. And he was doing it a lot. But it didn't seem to bother him at all. He was ... happy that he could be with Horo. Happy to finally let go of all the worry and dough. He walked out of the bathroom and knocked on the bedroom door when he found it locked.

"Horo may I come in?" he heard a click and then he open the door. "Wow is that you Horo?" there in front of him was Horo. But not Horo. The young man was wearing a pair of blue jeans that hung low on him showing off his admen. Then he was on a white tee-shirt, that seemed to cling and out line every muscle on his body. He had his blue hair hanging in his eyes and a wooden bracelet on his arm. The wooden bracelet Ren had given this gift from god. His Horo.

Horo looked at his outfit and winked at Ren. "I thought you would like it. Now even though I love the way you look right now. I think you would freeze to death. So what shall you wear?" he went over to the draw and pulled out all different cloths. "Ohh I like this!" Ren really was amazed by Horo's taste sometimes. He held in his hands Ren's black shirt that Horo had bought him. And a pair of jeans.

"I guess." Ren grabbed the out fit from Horo and smiled. "What about the boxers?"

"Ohh I thought you should just go free. Let them air out." But he grabbed a pair and threw them at Ren. Ren was ready to go in 5 minutes and the only problem was… he couldn't find his shoes.

"Did you find them yet?" Ren yelled down stairs.

"I found one!" somehow in the process of last nights activates Ren had lost his shoes. But he couldn't remember what room they were in. "I go the other one!" Ren sighed in relief. He went down stairs and grabbed them from Horo.

"Where were they?"

"One was in the kitchen under the stove and the other was, I don't know how, on top of the fire place mantel." Horo smiled at Ren and grabbed his hand. "Can we go now or did you forget something else?"

"No I am ready to go."

Ren couldn't believe who nice it was to just be around Horo. All the villagers were really nice to him. They wanted him there as much as he wanted to be there. They had gone out for breakfast and he had a whole bunch of rice. He missed having rice all the time. But half way through the meal Ren felt it. Someone was watching him and Horo.

"Horo I'm going to go to the bathroom. Wait here a moment."

"Sure Ren." Horo couldn't understand why Ren was in such a rush to go to the bathroom all of a sudden. And was a bit concerned but didn't say anything.

Ren ran from the building and went across the street into the ally that was out of view. "You may come out now." Ren felt the whole place go cold. He knew too well this feeling. It was one of those people who just wanted Ren dead. At any coast. Out walked two tall figures. But Ren could not believe what was before his eyes. "J-June!" there to kill him was June and lee pia long? Why? What had happened?

"Ren... you must die." With out any warning lee pia long came at Ren. Ren was unprotected and was knocked out with only one hit. When he next awoke everything was fuzzy. "mhm." He bolted up to find he was in a cave. 'What had happened?'

"Are you ok Ren?" he looked up at June and quickly went to defend. "It is ok now Ren. I had to get you away from the spies. I must warn you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Ren father is going to kill Horo if you don't leave him immediately and come home."

"How did he find out about Horo?" June shook her head.

"Listen to me. You have to leave Horo and now. Other wise he will kill you both. Do you understand what you have to do?" Ren couldn't believe what she was saying. But she was right. He couldn't put Horo in danger. He would leave Horo. He stood up shakily and walked to the end of the cave. "Be fast Ren."

Ren took of as fast as he could. He would go home and confront en. He would tell him he was wrong and not to hurt Horo. He could only image the gruesome ways he would kill Horo. And Ren would not it that happen. Even if it meant losing the man he loved more then life itself. He stopped in front of the door and pushed it open.

"Was your mission a success June?" En's voice boomed over the cell phone.

"Yes father. He will be returning home in a day."

"Good job daughter. Those acting classes paid off." –Click- June stood there at the mouth of the cave and started to cry. She knew that this would kill Ren. But she couldn't lose lee pia long. Not after all they had been through. Lee pia long held June as he watched the rain start up out side. 'Was it really worth it?'

Horo heard the door open and ran to see who it was. He was so worried about Ren. He hadn't returned home yet. "Ren?" he turned the corner and there in the rain was Ren. "Ren come inside you'll get sick." Ren just stood there. "Ren are you ok?" Ren slowly looked up at Horo.

"Horo I hate you. I never want to see you again." Horo felt his mind freeze over. He reached out to Ren. But Ren just pulled away. "I don't ever want to see you again. This is good bye Horo." Ren turned around and ran away. All the things that were there he didn't need. "RENNNNN don't go. Come back." Horo ran after Ren into the rain but he couldn't find him. He feel to his knees in the. "I don't get it Ren. What did I do? I love you so much." He staggered back home. 'It was just a dream. Yes that's it. I will wake up and Ren will be here with me. It's just a bad dream." He opened the door and went up to his room. 'Ren where are you?' he walked over to all Ren's stuff and picked up Ren's shirt. "Ren I love you. I can't live without you any more. So this has to be a bad dream." The tears fell one by one down Horo's face. He held Ren's shirt up to his face and wept. He just would not make it with out him. Not anymore.

Ren could feel the warm tears fall down his cheeks but he had to do it. He could not let Horo get hurt. The pain in his heart was immense. But if he hadn't told Horo he hated him Horo would have followed him. And he could not have him do that. He found June waiting for him in the cave.

"Ren?" June looked at her brother in terror. Ren was crying? She had never seen him cry.

"I told him I hated him. So lets go." June felt her heart break. She grabbed Ren and held him. "We must go. And now June." She let go of Ren and looked away. She led him to the hidden plane. "Good bye Horo." He put his hand on the window and started out into the abyss.

Both Horo and Ren could feel the darkness slipping in. the one that is unstoppable. But neither one was even trying to stop it. Because with out the other neither one cared if they lived.

Would there even be a point in leavening Horo if they both died any way. Will Ren really save anyone by leavening? Or are fates cruel wheels spinning in a never inevitable cycle towards death. I guess there is only one way to know…. READ ON!


	25. Chapter 25 the master plan

Sorry it took so long guys! I really am. I didn't mean to. I just have been so busy. In fact I just got back from a band trip! Send me lots of reviews.It will make me sooooo happy when I read your comments. But thanks to all of you who have read so far with my story. Each hit I get on my story makes me happy. I am so glad to be able to write this story. And I appreciate each person who reads it. So please continue to read my story. Thank you all so much. I write this for all of you!

Chapter 25 the master plan

Horo slowly opened his eyes and the world seemed to blur. He rolled over and tried to remember all the things that had happened in the last few hours. He opened his eyes again and sat up. He still had Ren's shirt in his arms. He felt the pain in his heart again. 'What did I do to make Ren leave me like that? I didn't do anything. So why?' tears were leaking down his cheeks. All he wanted was Ren. That was all he had every wanted. And now he didn't even know where Ren was. Let alone if he still hated him. His head was throbbing and his body protested any movement. But he wanted to get up. Maybe it was just a bad dream. 'ya that's it. Ren will be down stairs. He is drinking the milk from the carton again. And he will smile his normal smile. Ya that's right.' He staggered down the stairs and stumbled into the kitchen. But there was no Ren. He slid down the wall. And covered his face with his hands. He couldn't make it with out Ren anymore. He really needed Ren. Just like he needed air. 'What am I going to do?' then he heard the front door open.

"Yo Horo, Ren where you guys at?" jacks voices rang through the house. He wandered from room to room looking for them. Then he spotted a lump on the floor. "HORO!" he ran to Horo's side and shook him violently. No response. "Horo please look at me!" he grabbed Horo's chin and forced him to look at him. His eyes were deep and hallow. Tear makes streaked his face. And his body was weak. "Horo tell me what happened."

"Ren... he left me… I don't know what to do… I… I love him so much. I can't live without him. Please help me jack." Horo clutched jacks shirt in his hands while he shook for the strain on his while body to do so.

"Horo ill help you in every way I can. But for now I need to get you to eat and sleep." Horo let go of jack's shirt and fell limp in his arms. Jack looked and Horo and could feel his heart break. Horo who had never hurt anyone was dieing because of his love for someone. No not just someone, Ren. He scooped Horo up and brought him to his room. 'Don't worry Horo it will all be all right' He slowly creped out the door and walked down stairs to call hope. But he was stopped but Horo's plea.

"Don't call my mom or pirika. I don't need to worry them. Ill be fine." But then he passed out. Jack could only look at Horo and frown. Even though he was suffering he didn't want to worry his mom or pirika. He really was to carrying for his own good. But he would not go against Horo's wishes. At least not until he felt it absolutely necessary. He still called hope though and asked her to come over and help him take care of Horo.

MEANWHILE

Ren glared down at the landscape below the plane. 'We are almost home. No its not home. It's a house with no love in its walls. My home was with Horo.' Jun looked over at Ren and felt the pain in her heart again. This was her fault now. But there was no turning back now. She looked down with anxiety filling her whole heart. As each second passed they approached there ever anticipated destination. The plane started its decent towards Tao manner and when it finally stilled Ren stood up and walked to the exit.

'I will stop him no matter what. He will not harm Horo in any way. And I will die to keep that promise true.' He marched through Tao manner and abruptly stopped in front off his father's door. 'It is time. If I force father to except me and Horo I can return to Horo. But the chances of that are minuscule. But I must try. I will return to Horo, with or without father's permission.' With that he pushed open the door and walked in.

"I'm here father." Ren heard movements in the pitch black before he felt a blow to hit stomach. He was knocked a good 10 feet before hitting the wall. 'Damn.'

"I am so glad you have finally returned to me my son. I have missed you so much. Care to tell me what you have been doing these last few years?" Ren could feel the blood trickle from his mouth. He hated the taste. He arose to his feet. And glared at his 'father'. "Nothing to say to me."

"In fact I do have something to say. This is the only warning you will receive from me. Don't you dare touch Horo." If his eyes could kill en would currently be torn to pieces. But even though en saw the look in Ren's eyes he didn't even flinch. Instead he laughed. "What is so funny?"

"Thank you for confirming my suspicion. Now my plan may go ahead as planed." Ren's eyes flared but he kept his mind clear. He had to if he was going to find out what en's plan was. "Oh son how I love that look in your eyes. You were always so defiant. It will be nice to see you wither in misery. Unlike your sister who still fears me. You think you can win. What a foolish boy you are."

"So you tricked Jun into bringing me here?"

"Yes, you see she loves that rotting corpse, once know as lee pi long. So all I had to do was threaten his life and she crumbled. So much for the big strong sister." Jun entered the room her head downcast. Yes Ren was livid at his sister. But that would have to wait. Right now something bigger was going on that he needed to find the answer for.

"So why did you want me to come here?" en walked over to Ren and smiled.

"So many questions. But I guess it won't hurt to tell you what will happen to you and Horo now that you are unable to stop it. But first let me ask you a question. How far will Horo go to save you?" en just stood there for a moment, waiting for it to sink in. fear flashed across his face as it hit him. Horo would die for him in a heart beat but he knew he had to keep his cool.

"Why would that even matter? I am not planning on being a hostage."

"That's what you think. See you must stay here until my plan is complete. After that you may do as you wish. Horo is a very special boy. But he was also very easy to manipulate. I noticed his feelings for you when he came here to help that Yoh boy steal you from me. As time went on I looked more into his history. Ren do you know that Horo is the last of a race." Ren went to move but his body was not responding as it should. The hit to the wall had seriously dislodged his back. Making it almost impossible to stand. "Don't move to much son. I can't have you dieing on me. What would I use to bait Horo? Now sit still and let me finish." He knocked Ren down to the ground and stood over him. "He's a very special boy. So was his father before I had him killed. What a menacing man. None of this would have been necessary if he had just given Horo to me. But something about his love for his son kept getting in the way. So I had him killed. But then the problem arose of how to get Horo to give me the power? But the son of a bitch father didn't tell me that only he or Horo could use the power. So I needed something to make Horo use the power for me. But what?" Ren's eyes widened as he felt his mind slipping. The answer screamed in his mind and echoed on and on. 'ITS ME!'

"That's right son. You. All along the answer had been there. The whole reason I started the search. But you were busy off being Yoh's toy. So I had to stop that and reintroduce Horo to the situation. So I paid Yoh a visit. It only took a few simple threats to get him to leave you."

Flashback

"Hello Yoh it has been quite a long time." Yoh spun around on his heels and starred in shock at the man behind him. 'Had en found out about him and Ren? No.'

"What do you want?"

"You are with my son and that is unacceptable. I have a great need for him. And you must leave the equation."

"I won't leave Ren's side."

"That's quite noble of you. But from what I heard your fiancée is pregnant. Wouldn't it be a shame if she and the baby happened to be in a horrible accident?" reality hit Yoh square in the face.

"How-how did you know about Anna?"

"Didn't you think it was strange that one night she came to you and was everything you wanted? I guess not. But either way. Ren will not want you after that. And I don't want you there. But to top it all off, you have a child. A part of you. Wouldn't that be a shame if it didn't even get to breath its first breath." Yoh could feel his defenses falling. The baby was a part of him. He couldn't let it die. 'Yes I wanted to be with Ren. But it was impossible now.'

"What do you want me to do?"

"That's a good boy. You are to leave Ren in the most awful way possible. You are to tell him the truth, about you and Anna. Understood?" all Yoh could do was shake his head yes. This was going to hurt everyone involved. But he had to protect his unborn child.

End flashback

"Th-that's not true. Yoh left me because he-"

"Because of me. He never stopped loving you. But it's to late for that." he grabbed Ren's chin and forced him to look into his. "Horo will give me the elemental power weather he wants to or not. And you will be the final trigger to allow me that power. Who would have known you would have been so useful." Ren's eyes closed as his mind spun in turmoil. 'Yoh didn't hate him… but what about Horo. All the things that had happened. Yoh no longer matters. I have to get to Horo. What is this elemental power en's talking about? Why won't my body respond? Move. MOVE…no I have to move.' "Sleep tight my son." En released Ren's chin as he slumped down to the floor. Jun walked over to her brother and scooped him up. "Take him to the dungeon. Make sure he can not escape. Be ready to go in 15 minutes." He turned and walked from his children and headed for the plane that would take him to his 'destiny'.

Jun held Ren close to her as she carried him down the stairs into darkness. 'This is all my fault. But there is nothing I can do now. I am so sorry Ren.' That was the last thing she thought as she placed her sleeping brother in the shackles. She only looked back once before turning as fast as she could and took off. She and en boarded the plan and watched as there home seemed to sink away beneath them.

Horo's place

Hope came out of the room and sadly shook her head. It had only been one day since Ren was gone and Horo was a wreck. He wouldn't eat, barely slept, and was constantly crying. His body was weak from a lack of...well everything. "If he continues like this he will die. What happened?" jack couldn't look her in the eyes. He knew exactly way. But he couldn't tell her. He knew she already had a good idea of Ren's leavening having to do with it. But she didn't know he wasn't coming back. "Well if you won't tell me I will just have to try and fix Horo without knowing what I'm fixing."

"You can't fix what's wrong."

"Its Ren right? He's not coming back is he?" jack just shook his head no. hope couldn't believe it. Horo was in pain yet she couldn't help. And that hurt her. But she was distracted from her conversation when she heard Horo mumble in his sleep.

"Ren I love you Ren. Don't leave me. Please come back. Noooooo." Then he fell silent again. Hope couldn't hold back the tears anymore. Jack held her as she cried for Horo's broken heart.

Ok every one. I know this is a bit choppy. But bear with me. This will all come together nicely. I promise! Will Ren wake up in time? Will he even be able to get out of the dungeon? How the hell will he get back to Japan now! Will Horo even be alive long enough to be useful to en's plan? I guess you will just have to read on to know. So if you want to know read and review! I want 4 reviews this time. Yup yup! 2 reviews for all my work is unacceptable. So until I get 4 or more. There will be no more updates. So all of you who read this and think... oh someone else will review. WRONG. I want to hear from you. Even if you tell me I suck and should not write any more. witch if you are reading this long and waited this long to tell me… why? it will make me type faster!


	26. Chapter 26 the plot thickens

Hello again everyone! Sorry it took so ling to update this time. You guys rock I got 4 reviews just like I wanted. So this time we got to aim for 5. I'm sorry to say that this story I almost over. My first fic is coming to a close. I'm thinking 4 more chapters at most. So make sure to keep reading and reviewing. And to all of you out there who really do like my story write to me and tell me. I know you got to like it if you made it this far. Thank you all so very much for your support! And now with out further ado….

Disclaimer I don't own shaman king because if I did Horo and Ren would be a pairing! Credit for this wonderful disclaimer goes to Black rainfall read her stores. They rock! 

Chapter 26 the plot thickens.

Ren slowly regained consciousness. His head felt like it weighed a thousand pounds. His body wouldn't respond the way it was supposed to. He looked up to find he was in the dungeon. He tried to stand up and move but the chains around his wrists and ankles prevented him from doing that. He wondered how long he had been out. But then reality hit him. 'I have to get out of here and fast. Horo could be in danger. Could what the hell am I thinking. Of course he's in danger.' He tried again to free himself form the restraints. But it was futile. He heard the door open at the end of the hall. But that made no difference no one in this house would go against en and help him. He was on his own. The person stopped in front of the bars to his cell. He didn't even bother to look at her. He was busier trying to figure out how the hell he was going to get out.

"Ren, I need you too look at me." Ren slowly looked down from the shackle to witness no other then his mother in front of him. He glared at her.

"What do you want I have no time for you." She looked hurt for a moment but continued to hold his gaze.

"Ren I know I have never been of much help to you. That's why I am here right now. You see I really do love you my son. But I am very afraid to go against en. I don't have powers like you do. But Ren I love you so much that I am going to help you. But only on one condition." He looked at his mother in aw. There was no way. It had to be a trap. "You are to never return to this awful place. You must go save Horo and stay with him. You always had to kind a heart to be like en. That's why I want you to go and be happy. Do you understand what I'm saying to you?" Ren gazed into the frail woman in front of him. She was more brave then most men. She was willing to die to help him. None of this made sense. Yet somehow he knew she was not lying.

"I understand." Ren had never felt love for his mother. And she had never shown him. But right now in this instant of time. Ren could feel the love his mother had always had for him just never shown. She unlocked his shackles and stood up. She never looked back into his eyes.

"Ren there is a plan waiting for you on the roof. In your room is your Kwan do and clothes. Please be careful." She walked out of the dungeon and turned up the stairs. Ren rubbed his wrists and sat for a moment. This all seemed impossible. But there wasn't time to worry about what was and what wasn't. He had to get to Horo and fast. He bolted up the stairs and grabbed the stuff from his room. He was shocked to see Bason's memorial tablet on his bed. The last time he had seen Bason was when he came to the house and hid him from en. Since en could sense sprits and fellow them. He figured he would hide Bason right under his nose and this way he wouldn't notice him.

"MASTER REN! YOU HAVE RETURNED FOR ME! TT." Bason started to cry.

"Not now Bason we have to leave immediately. I will fill you in on the plane. For now just be quite and let me think." Bason shook his head and disappeared back into the tablet. Ren made sure to grab all that he thought he would need then continued his journey up to the roof. He burst through the door and boarded the plane. He told the pilot to take off and went to take his seat. He looked out the window and there at the door was his mother. Ren could no longer deny the urge he had. He ran to the door as it was closing for takeoff and yelled. "GOOD BYE MOTHER!" the door closed the rest of the way and Ren returned to his seat.

Ren's mother fell to her knees. Her hands were in front of her and she could feel the droplets hit them. One after another. She was crying. Both because she was sad. But mostly because that was the first time he had ever called her mother. In barley a whisper she replied. "Good luck my son."

Bason came back out now that they were on the plane. "Master Ren, may I ask what has happened while you were away?" Ren looked at Bason. He shook his head yes and started to fill Bason in on every thing. About Yoh leavening him for Anna. How Horo came back and how much he loved Horo. How he was staying with Horo and they were going to get married. But when it came towards the end Ren could feel his heart hurt. He told Bason how it was all a trap. He had jumped into it with out even noticing. And now Horo was in danger because of him. Bason sat still through the whole story. And when Ren had finished talking he finally spoke up. "Master Ren. Do not worry. Everything will work out. You love Mr. Horo. So nothing will keep you two apart." Ren looked up at the wise old ghost. The one who had been him sprit ally through it all.

"Thank you Bason I can only hope your right."

Horo looked around the outside world. He had only agreed to go with jack because he could not stand hope constantly feeding him her crap cooking that was supposed to make him feel better. But all it did was make him want to puke. It was so hard to do anything with out Ren around. Nothing was even worth doing. He would wake up in the morning to a cold bed and an empty heart. He fellow jack around the town and just gave people his cover smile when ever they were stopped. "Hey Horo look old lady springs is back. Why don't we go in her store?"

"I guess so. It's been a long time since she came back home. I'm sure she would like to see me." They walked in the store. It was filled with lovely scents and smoothing music. 'Just like always.'

"That's right Horo just like always." He wheeled around to see Mrs. Springs looking at him from behind a shelf. "How are you little one? Wait I can't call you little one anymore now can I? You have grown up in to quite the handsome young man. Horo smiled at her. She was one of the few people who Horo really enjoyed being around.

"I am getting along. What about you? Why come home all of a sudden?"

"I'm getting old Horo. That's about the only reason I can think of." She turned around to jack and smiled. "Jack in the back room I put a little box with Horo's name on it would you go fetch it?"

"Of course. I will be right back." He walked to the back off the store and she waited for him to disappear from sight before turning back to Horo. "The truth is I felt like something was wrong with you and I knew I had to come home. The aura around you has changed and nature seems to even know something is coming. The weather has been to clam. Something big is going to happen. I just don't know what. But I do know it will involve you." Horo's eyes flashed with understanding.

"What should I do?"

"Nothing yet. But there is another factor." She pointed to his wrist. "That boy Ren who gave this to you. He will come back Horo. That's the power of the bracelet. If he and you are truly meant to be he will be back. So you need not worry about him anymore. I was the one who sold him the bracelet. And I know that when he bought it he knew it was meant for you and only you. I remember the day I made it. You were just a little one. Bouncing up and down all day. That's way you're the rabbit. Not to mention you were born in the year of the rabbit." She winked at him. "You are a lot stronger then you know. You will be able to handle what ever happens in sure of it. Ohh good here comes jack. Did you find it?"

"Yes here it is. It was way up top." She smiled at him warmly and gingerly took the box from him. "Horo you are to give this to Ren when the time comes. I believe he will like it very much." Horo opened the lid and there in the box was a bracelet to match his. But the design was totally different. On it was a tiger. Horo's couldn't help but feel sad that Ren was gone. Yet couldn't wait to give it to him. "I made it right after I met the younger lad in the store. He is a tiger brave and strong. And you the rabbit fast and crafty. You two are perfect together. Oh would you look at the time. You better be heading home." She shooed them out the door and waved good bye. Horo could feel the hope bubbling up in him.

Jack was so happy that Horo was doing better. Horo was smiling and talking just like the good old days. When they reached Horo's house he proclaimed he was going to make dinner before hope had a chance so that way they wouldn't get sick again. Jack walked in to the kitchen and opened the fridge. He never even heard the man coming he moved so fast. bang jack felt the hand collide with the back of his neck. Then everything went black. The man who had attacked jack picked him up and moved him next to hope in the dinning room. Then went to go up stairs.

Horo was about to enter his room when he felt that something was wrong. He slowly turned the door handle and slid the door open. There sitting on his bed was none other then en. Every hair on Horo's body stood up. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Oh Horo you would think you'd be happy to see me. You are my son in law." En gave Horo an evil smile.

"Where is Ren?"

"Wouldn't you like to know? But since you're so straight forward ill tell you what I want in exchange for him. Sound fair?" en waited for a moment. "You see Horo I want to be the most powerful shaman in the world. But in order to do that I must have a stronger power source. You are aware of the orb of nature correct." Horo's eyes got big. No one was supposed to know that it existed out side of the village. And even in the village it was thought to only be a folk lour.

"It's only a fairy tale en. Why try and find something that doesn't exist?"

"But it dose Horo. And I can't get to it with out you. So what do you say? Ren for the orb of nature."

"Are you fucking nuts? I can't give you something that I don't even know is real!"

"But it is real. Would you like to see?" Horo didn't know what to do or say.

"Show me the orb and then ill deiced." En stood up and lead Horo out of the house.

time break because in short they walk a really really long time. You get the idea.

There en and Horo stood in front of the lake. "I don't see anything en."

"Be patient Horo. We are almost there." He walked over to the water fall and stood there for a moment. Then stepped through. Horo's face dropped. He never knew that was back there. But he fallowed en. It was dark out now. But somehow there was light coming from inside the cave. Blue seemed to cascade all over the wall and illumined there way. The path twisted and turned till somehow they had ended up under the lake itself. But that was not the amazing part. There was a pillar of water and light in the center of the lake. In the middle of the pillar was a bright round orange and purple ball.

"Th-the orb of nature. It really dose exist." Horo walked towards the pillar and reached one hand out. En just stood back and smiled. When Horo's hand connected with the pillar light filled the chasm and he disappeared.

"It's only a matter of time now. Only a matter of time." En crossed his arms ad sat down. 'The orb of nature will be mine soon enough.'

Ren's plane had landed and he was now in Hokkaido. He had run to Horo's house to find jack and hope out cold. 'Where did you take him en?' he walked out the door and looked up at the stars. He was getting no where and Bason had still to report back. If Bason could not find them then they were not outside, had left the village, or had just disappeared. "GOD DAMN IT I NEED A SIGN TELL ME WHAT WAY TO GO!" just as Ren yelled a pillar of light came from the ground and rose high into the sky. "I guess that works." He took of in the direction of the light. He figured it had to be near the lake Horo had shown him. He Ren till it felt like his lungs would burst. His legs would cry in pain each step he took. His mind tried to over ride but it was unstoppable. Ren would not stop till he had found Horo. Nothing would stop him from seeing Horo. Even if it was the last time. He burst thought the clearing and the sight before him made him shudder. It was the dream ha had so long ago. When Horo first came back. There was en. Standing besides the lake and Horo was floating in midair. Totally lifeless. He Ren forward only to be stopped by en. "How nice of you to join us Ren. But I'm afraid I can not allow you to interfere. They will be fully assimilated soon and it would be a shame to have come so far and go home with nothing don't you think?"

"Move right now en." He glared at his father.

"NO." that was all Ren waited for before dogging past en. He ran towards Horo and reached up to grab him. He jumped up and caught Horo's wrist. But instead of him going down he went up. Ren floated up to Horo's level and looked at him. He was unconscious. And looked like he was in pain. "Horo wake up. Come on wake up."

"Get away from him right now Ren! You're going to ruin it. It's almost midnight. Ren move away." En tried to reach him but he couldn't. The light seemed to becoming from Horo and it wouldn't let en get any closer.

"HORO WAKE UP. I need you come on." Ren held Horo as tight as he could. 'Please Horo. Come back to me.' Horo's body was unresponsive and cold. All the things that had happened and were happing were too much for Ren. He felt one tear fall from his cheek. Followed by another and another. And lessened his hold on Horo and pressed his lips to Horo's. 'Just come back you stupid idiot. I can't do this alone.'

In all the houses in the village they were counting down till the New Year.

"5...4...3...2….1" bang. The light vanished and Horo and Ren fell to the ground. Both unconscious. En ran over to Horo but was still unable to get close.

"DAMN YOU REN. WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

I love cliffys! Don't you? if not write to me and tell me. Then ill get the next chapter up sooner. Hope you all have a wonderful day!


	27. Chapter 27 mans sins

I can not apologies enough to you guys. All I can say is a lot has happened between the last chapter and this one. I got 4 reviews, we were aiming for 5. But I will settle. The ending is quickly approaching. I am very sad because of this. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I know it's a bit confusing right now. But I promise it will make since. So keep reading and reviewing. I really want 5 this time ok! No more delay!

Chapter 27 mans sins

White, every thing was white. Horo looked around him to try and figure out where he was. There was noting but white every where. He was standing from what he could tell but it didn't really make a difference because there was no ground and no sky. 'What the hell is going on here? I was with en in the cave. Then we found the orb of nature. But I remember walking up to it. And that's all I remember. Arrr stupid stupid stupid. Why the hell cant I remember?' POP a puff of smoke appeared in front of him. And from the smoke emerged a tiny fairy? "Oh great now I'm seeing things!"

"Well excuse me." The little fairy retorted. She was only the size of a mall doll. But she was very pretty. She had little wings that seemed to glisten and a blue dress that was a beautiful as her dress. "What are you doing here young master? You are not supposed to come here until you are much older. Did something bad happen on the outside world again?" Horo looked at the creature in disbelief. Was this really possible?

"Well I don't know were exactly here is?" she titled her head and smiled.

"Were inside the orb of nature. You are part of it and it's a part of you." She held out her little hand. "Please fellow me master. It is my job as guardian to teach you how to use the orb and all about it. So if you would be so kind." He took her little hand and followed her. He didn't know where they were going or how long it had been. But suddenly they stopped in front of a large door. "This is the door that leads to the worlds memories. All of the things the orb knows will instantly be transferred to you when you enter the room." She turned to him. "I can not fellow you in there or can I help you once you enter. You are the only one who may enter there. Other people have tried to but only I can open the door. It was the foolproof safe that our first master set up. And if I do say so you look the most like him out of the entire family member that have come here. I was created to help you and the family that is my propose. You are the only one I must serve. So master I must warn you to be wary. You must be careful not to let the darkness envelope your soul. For if you do you will never come out again. Did you get all of that? I know it's a lot for one sitting."

Horo couldn't quite say he fully understood. But he had the main idea. "I got it. So I just go in?"

"Yes." She motioned for Horo to back up a bit.

"Seal on this door,

That separates the bounds between ceiling and floor.

Break free from its hold,

Open the path through times fold.

Give my master times education,

So he may be the world salvation." The little fairy glowed a bright yellow and the door slowly opened. The only thing behind it was complete darkness. The fairy feel to the floor exhausted from the strain to summon so much magic at once. "Go ahead now. You must not dally. The world is counting on you." Horo scooped up the little fairy and looked at her. She was so tired. He wised there was something he could do to help her but there was nothing. He placed her down a few feet away from the door and peered into the darkness. 'I guess there's no turning back now.' He took one step forward and waited. Nothing happened. Then another and another until he was totally submerged in darkness. The doors slammed shut behind him and he waited. There was an eerie silence about the place. Then out of no where pictures flashed in Horo's mind. All over the black became pictures. They were not happy pictures either. They were pictures of man killing man. Not only that but man destroying nature. There were genocides and wars. Tearing down of rain forests and skinning of animals for fun. Horo could not believe his eyes. On Horo's plate was all of mans sins from the beginning of time. And for most of then there was no justification. Just killing others for fun. AMUSMENT. Horo felt the tears fall from his face. Man kind was truly horrid creatures. Then as Horo watched with horror as the atomic bomb was dropped on Japan he heard a voice in his head. "Are you really sure you're fighting for the right side? Look at the destruction mankind has caused. You should just get rid of them all and this way nature could be at peace again. Don't you agree?" Horo screamed in pain as he watched the people in front of him suffer. He could feel there fear and pain. It was so intense. Behind Horo stood a carbon copy of Horo. He was slowly forming from nothing. All the hate and anger Horo was showing to the parties that hurt others was forming him. Giving him life. He was the anit-Horo. He will be known as HORO, so every time its cap locks its evil Horo. Got it good back to the story. HORO walked over to Horo and placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's too much for you so why don't you just let me take over? What do you say? I can make it all go away." An evil smirk crossed HORO'S face. 'It will all be mine in no time.'

Horo was having a serious breakdown right about now. He had never known about half of theses events. Let alone know how violent they were. Was mankind really worth saving? All they did was killing. So why should he help all of man kind. He should just give the power to en. And let en kill every one off. …. I should just give up…. It's over now…. Man what a stupid way to go….-'

Ren opened his eyes and he felt really warm. He looked around. He was lying in the sun on the beach? 'What happened?' he stood up and dusted off. He looked around. There were people all around but none of them seemed to notice him. They just went on doing there own thing. We went to walk up to one when he realized that they were not real. Though the person looked real with Ren's amazing shaman abilities he soon realized that they were just a façade. "You can drop the charade now. I have more important things to do." The beach seemed too dissipated from beneath Ren.

"You're a clever one you are." Ren's mouth dropped down to his knees. There in front of him was a fairy. It had wings and was flying. No bigger then cloie and was… dare he say it adorable. The little boy fairy spoke up. "Why are you here?" Ren looked at it for a moment then shook his head.

"I need to find a man named Horo. Do you know him?"

"You know master Horo! How do you know him?"

"So you know Horo."

"You did not answer my question. It is my job to protect master in this place. Just like my sister. So if you do not answer my question I will be forced to make you leave." He folded his arms over his chest and sized up Ren.

Ren didn't know what to say to the small creature the showed so much courage. "I am Horo's fiancé. So if you know where he is I want to help him and get back to him." The fairy took one last look at Ren before unfolding his arms. He sighed.

"Why didn't you just say so in the first place? Come on I know he needs some help." He started to fly off but Ren made sure to fellow close behind. "I and my sister are not able to enter the darkness. We would die if we did. Only Horo is supposed to be able to go in. but you see I have a hunch. When most people enter our world it's for greedy reasons. You are not here for your own gain."

"You're wrong." The fairy stopped and looked at him.

"What do you mean? I thought you said you wanted to help Horo."

"I did and I will. But my reasons are greedy also. I want Horo to come back to me. I want to be with Horo. Because I have gone past the point of no return. I need him just like the air I breathe. So my reasons are not as noble as you think." Ren looked at his feet. The little man flew over to Ren.

"You are a very silly young man. You know that right? Did you ever think that maybe that's what he wants too? I mean I don't think you say you'll marry just anyone. Right? So then your cause is just and you should not dough yourself." He winked and continued forward. Ren looked up in astonishment. 'I never thought of that. I wonder if Horo needs me as much as I need him. I must have hurt him so bad when I left. I can't wait to hold him again.'

"BROTHER WHAT ARE YOU DOING? You can't let him in there! That's against the rules!" the little girl fairy shouted at her brother.

"Fanta, please listen to reason. Even if we break the rule we don't know what will happen what is the worst we die." Her eyes got really big.

"Brother how can you even say such things? I don't want to die." She went to slap him but he firmly caught her arm.

"Fine if you will not help me I will do it on my own." He turned towards the gate. "But didn't you ever wonder why the master made 2 of us when it only takes one to open the door. I think that you were here to help Horo. And I am to help Ren. So please sister. Allow me this chance." he stood in front of the massive door and repeated the same rhyme fanta had recited. But when he did her glowed red and the doors were opening but very slowly. He was not as powerful as his sister. So this was a lot hared on his body then her. But he would not give up.

Fanta watched from behind her brother as he poured every bit of his strength into opening the door. 'I can just sit around and watch!' she flew up next to him and started to lend him her energy. He looked over and his sister and smiled. "Thank you."

"There would have been no point is living here alone. We are supposed to stick together." The door finally opened all the way and both of them crashed to the ground. Ren went to run over to them but fanta yelled out. "Go to master Horo now. We will be fine." Ren never got to go all the way over. He turned to the door and bolted in. not a second thought in his mind. But if he had he would have seen that both the fairies were hurt. There magic had been used all up on getting him in. so they were dissipating. And very fast.

"Sorry for dragging you into this fanta. But there is something about that boy that tells me he can help master Horo." She hugged her brother.

"Don't worry about it zero. I think you are right. That boy is different from the others. Besides now we will go together were ever the road takes us." He ruffled her hair and waited for there final moments in this world to end. 'Please master Horo and Ren. Come out ok.' Then they were gone.

Ren just ran as fast and far as he could. Seems to be doing that a lot lately. he had to find Horo. As he had to do it fast. Horo was too sweet to be all alone in a place like this. Every moment Ren spent in there he felt it. The darkness of people's souls. It was always present at his house. Just not to this level. It felt as though he was being chased but some unseen force. He could not place what it was. Just that it was evil. "HORO WHERE ARE YOU?" he yelled as aloud as he could. He paused to catch his breath. 'Horo where in this hell hole are you?' he panted and panted. It seemed hopeless. Trying to find one person in all this darkness. Was it even possible? All this was screaming through Ren's mind. "Yes it is possible. I will find Horo. I know that I should he afraid of this darkness. But as long as I find Horo. Every thing will be ok. So get the fuck out of my head!" he turned around to be meet with Horo? "Horo I found you. Are you ok?" he ran up to hug him to be meeting with a firm punch from Horo. He looked up at him confused. "Horo what's wrong?" Horo's eyes and voice was cold.

"You said you didn't want to see me. And quite frankly I don't want to see you. I have a mission to complete. It was so nice of Horo to just let me take over his body like this. It's a perfect fit. Now I will get out of here and find en. He is disposable so I will just have him killed and then I can rule the world. Now if you will excuse me." He went to walk past Ren but Ren put his arms out.

"I am not leaving here with out Horo. And ill be damned if I am just going to let you walk out of here in his body. I can understand if he hates me for hurting him. But I still love him. So get out of his body now!" Ren refused to let go. Not after coming this far. He would never let Horo be used.

"You insolent fool. You a mere mortal dare to challenge me! I have been inside this orb for centuries. My powers make yours seem like newborns. There is no way I may allow you to live now." He raised his hand above his head and from it a sword appeared. At the handle was a graving of 2 snakes fighting each other. The blade was long and sharp. Ren could not believe that it had just appeared out of thin air. This was bad really bad. He had nothing to defend with. Just his arms. Horo lowered his hand and there was the blade just inches from Ren's chest. "Now die mortal!" with one quick jab the blade made contact with Ren's skin. His scream seemed to echo through the darkness. Thick rich blood spurted from his skin as he looked up at Horo in shock. The sword had pierced………….


	28. Chapter 28 death and darkness

ok take 2 on the same chapter even. I motivation to type is just going away. I had 2 pages typed and the computer gave out. This story is just so much work. But I will not quite yet. All I can think is the story is not meant to go that way so I will change it again. Im so very sorry for not updating sooner. I was away in Texas! And then my computer broke down. So I am currently borrowing a friends! I wanted you all to know I have not forgotten you. And I will stop yammering and let you read. Enjoy!

Chapter 28 death and darkness.

Ren looked down at his side. The sword had swerved at the last moment and hit his side instead of his heart. He could not move to doge the sword. Realty soon came crashing down on Ren when waves of pain flowed through his body. The blood gushing from the wound was not a good sign. He didn't know what was going to happen next. All he knew was this was not horo. Even though on the outside he looked like horo. His personality was not horo. In fact it was the total opposite. He needed to find horo and free him. He went to stand but found out the pain was to immense. And crumbled to his knees.

"why Ren just stay down. This annoying horo on the inside was somehow able to influence my movements for a moment. But that is all. I shall let you die slowly now. You should say thank you to him." he bent down to Ren's level and ran his fingers through his hair. " you truly are a beautiful creature. No wonder why I love you so much." he kissed Ren but there was no love only lust. Ren knew this was bad. He couldn't move and this horo was not acting normal. Ren felt his body lurch when horo ran his fingers under his shirt.

"don't touch me!" he smacked him across the face.

"why would you do something like that? I was going to be gentle too. But I guess you want it hard."

"let go of me!" horo didn't even seem to pay attention. He pulled Ren's shirt off and started to kiss his chest. Then he started to slide of rens pants. "please stop." ren was crying. This was so wrong. So very wrong. This was not horo. And could never be. "please don't."

"not a chance. You belong to me now. Im going to use you once before you die. The wound is not that bad. So you should make I long enough for me to have some fun. So shunt up unless your screaming in pleasure. Remember I'm still horo."

"no no your not! Your not horo!" whack

"I told you to shut up!" he forced Ren onto his back and kissed him harshly. "mine all mine." he touched Ren all over till he came to his boxers. He ran his fingers over the hem of the pants the pulled them off completely. Rens body was reacting to all the attention. Ren didn't want this. He didn't want this at all. As horo amused himself with rens body. Rens mind wondered to the horo he loved. How he wanted to see him again. The tears flowed from his eyes. "horo… I love you horo."

"I know you do. So be a good boy for me." he placed himself at rens entrance. Then he with one thrust pushed his hole length into Ren. Ren screamed out. All he wanted was horo. His horo. "horo please save me."

"he cant hear you. So just give up and enjoy it." horo continued to thrust in and out of Ren. The pain was unbearable. Horo and yoh had always prepared him. This was nothing like all those other times. This was wrong. There was no love. Every were hurt. It hurt so much Ren could feel his body losing consciousness. It was too much for his frail body at this point. The world turned dark just as horo released his semen into him. It was truly a horrible experience. But as Ren came over horo hand all he could think about was his horo's and all the times they wouldn't have together. And Ren cried for horo. This would truly be the last time he might ever see his face. That face that had brought about so much peace for him. The face of the one he loved. The one who seemed to be an angel for Ren. Horo Usuis. And then rens mind just stopped.

On the inside horo had been just floating. He knew there was something he was supposed to do. But forgetting to. But did it matter? What was it again? Why was everything so fuzzy? Guess it doesn't matter then. The longer he laid there the harder it was to remember anything. I wonder if this is what yoh felt like when hao tried to join them together? Well it doesn't matter. Horo remembered back to the fist time he meet this boy. He was very handsome. He looked kind of girly though. Who was he? Horo couldn't remember. He seemed to be walking through someone's memories. Whose were they? His or someone else's? He couldn't remember. The boy who was wearing short shorts. He remembered that. The fun they had all had. That night he had first meet this boy. But what was his name? Why did he remember him so well when everyone else he couldn't? his face was perfect. His hair looked funny but it was cute. Why is it cute? Why is he so vivid? The memories jumped and now they were fighting. Who were they fighting? He was huge and horo felt fear until this boy appeared again. Who was this 1 boy? Then he heard the boys voice for the first time. "father theses people make me strong. They are my friend!" why did his heart jump? This boy was truly a mystery. They was a lot of fighting. And this boy seemed like a prick. Yet horo wanted to see more of this boy. To learn more about him. Yet no matter how hard he tried he couldn't remember his name. What is this boys name? After much fighting and gaining friends and losing some they were on there way to fight a monster. His name was hao. He had heard the mystery boy speak it. It seemed he could only hear this boy. Even thought the others were there. He could not hear them., see them or even carried about them. They were just there. Him and this boy were put on the same team. There was another person but horo didn't care. Just this one. Many things happened during this time. Some memories were stronger then others. There was funny and sad. Mad and happy. But they made it through it all. They had a mission to save the world. They had to beat a boy named hao. So they were going to track him down. As they ran along there path to find him there team was separated. But he had managed to stay with this boy who had captivated his attention. They came to a fight that seemed impossible. He didn't know why but he was afraid of something. They were fighting 4 opponents. All with there own skills. They were trying to catch the leader of there group… but that was not what horo was worried about. This boy in front of him. He wanted to stay with him. He felt his heart stop when he saw this boy get hit with the enemies attack in order to protect him. HIM. WHO IS HE? WHY WOULD HE SAVE ME? I HAVE TO HELP HIM? I don't even know his name. But he is so important to me. I know him! I do! But what is his name? Where am I? This all happened once before! He will live. HE WILL. THEN WE WILL FIGHT TOGEATHER AND BEAT HAO. BUT …. What are these feelings? Time seemed to move much faster now. He sped through years of time. Time were this boy was not there. He wanted to see this boy. He had to! Then time came to a stop as he saw this boy. Just standing there looking as amazing there as ever. This was his memories of this boy. This boy that was so important to him. But if he was so important why couldn't he remember his name? These feelings were for this boy. And this boy alone. This boy and his reunion made him cry. It had seemed like so long. He took him back to his home and it just happened to be in a hotel suite. Apparently he owned this building. Who was he? They had lots of fun together over the next day. But it ended in tears. As this boy revealed some of his past to him. The closer he got to this boy the clearer things became. He could remember ryo, yoh, Anna, and morty. All of them. Things started to come back. They became less burly. After many events somehow he had managed to come back home. And this boy had accompanied him. Sure he was scared of what was to come but with this boy at his side it wasn't so scary. Things that would usually seem impossible were possible. This boy. He loved this boy. But did this boy feel the same? That answer was to come soon. The boy who horo couldn't even remember his name told him he loved him. They kept facing more and more challenges. But some how over came all of them. Then the boy told horo he hated him and never wanted to see him again. Horo thought his heart would break. Sorrow overcame him as he waited for time to pass. But he didn't see the boy again until in the cave he had fellow some lady into. What was he doing here? He knew this was so important., but no matter how he tried he couldn't remember. So many emotions flowed through his body. The boy in front of him was crying. And afraid. And he held him so close saying he needed him and loved him. I love him too. I do. I love him so much. Pictures of this boy flashed through his mind. His smile, his laugh, his everything. I love everything about you. Where are you? I need to see you too. I love you! Horo felt a jerk and then he could see out his eyes. His heart stopped , there in front of him was that boy. He was naked and bleeding. He didn't know if he was dead or alive but he was unconscious at the very least. He wanted to know if he was ok But he couldn't move. He wanted to touch him. He wanted to hold him. To save him. But he wasn't in control.

"heh foolish boy. You chose now to wake up. But then again you shouldn't even be awake to start with. That was a very strong I put you under. Who did you wake up? Oh I see you noticed that I took advantage of that young boy. He was tons of fun. Quite tasty too. Just wish he screamed more. But you cant have anything."

"you did what! Get out! Get out of my body! He needs me."

"oh no you don't. I have to kill the boy still." he stood up and grabbed the sword again. "you may die now mortal. And you can watch as I kill this boy. don't look away. Die" he jabbed the sword down.

"noooooo wake up. I love you Ren!" evil horo stopped mid swing and dropped the sword to the side.

"no no no this is not possible. You should never have remembered his name! How did you remember. Nooo." he screamed as his body was forced from horos. The ghost floated on the other side of the room. "this is not possible. That spell should have erased him from your memory forever. How?" horo looked up at him and could feel his blood boil. Horo got to his knees and stood up. He ran over to Ren. The boy he loved so much was Ren. His Ren. He scoop the wounded Ren up into his arms. His body was still warm so he was alive. But he was unconscious. This was not good. He needed a doctor.

"answer me you fool how did you remember his name?" horo glared at him.

"you want to know how. Because I love him and he loves me. But someone like you would never be able to understand that would you? Love is a emotion that can be happy o sad. But most of all it's a connection of two people who will do anything for each other. So I know that with out any hesitation I can say I love Ren Tao!" the shadow of what was once a figure to be afraid of was now nothing. Now that Ren was there he would do this. He would make it. He would fight to save them both. Not just because he had to. But because he would not let anyone hurt Ren. Not again. The power seemed to flow through horo. He scooped Ren up in his arms and turned to face the ghost. "you will tell me now how to get out of here."

"why would I do such a thing?"

"because if you do not tell me right now I will use all the power in my body in order to make sure this whole place is torn apart and make sure you die slowly. As slowly as possible. So this is your last chance how do I get out? If Ren dies because of your stupidy I will vow to make you pay." the ghost stood there in shock. There was no way this could be the same kid who I took over. He was not just confident but brimming with courage. There is no way to beat this boy.

"I do not know for sure how to get out. But I know that it has to do with your powers. I believe that you must use your powers in one mass and force the door way open."

"where is the door?" he pointed to the left and the door appeared. Horo held Ren in his arms and walked up to the door. He closed his eyes and tried to focus. If he didn't get help soon Ren would die. Die because of him. No Ren will not die here! The door slowly opened and horo stepped forward to find him and Ren in the real world. "we made it home Ren hold on just a bit longer." he stood up and walked toward the woods.

"where do you think your going? I have not finished with you yet!" en's voice boomed over the forest. Horo had totally forgotten about him.

"what the hell do you want?" en froze in his tracks. 'were in the world did all this power come from? This is not the same horo as before.' "if you dare to try and stop me I will not hesitate in killing you. Leave my sight now before you regret it." horo turned around and walked forward. En did not dare to try and stop this man in front of him. He was more powerful then he could ever hope to be. Horo seemed to fly through the forest. It wasn't until half way that he realized Ren didn't have clothes and he only had pants. Every factor was working against him. "I need heat. I have to keep him warm." then out of no were horos body felt hot. Not hot like in passion but hot like laying in the sun. and he could feel his body giving it off o Ren. He didn't have time to question what was going on. He had to keep moving. Rens time was running out. If he didn't hurry Ren would…. No I cant think like that. Ren will be fine. Finally he arrived at the village. He ran for jacks house and didn't even stop he just banged on the door. It was still dark out so he was hoping jack was awake. "jack open up! I need help!" the door opened and there with his party hat was jack.

"what's wrong? O my god! What happened come in ill get help."

"thanks."

"hope call your mom she's good with wounds."

"why what happened?"

"just do it!"

"ok I'm on it." she ran to the phone and called her mom. She said she would be right over. Meanwhile horo took Ren to the bedroom and laid him down on the extra bed. Ren had a fever and was very pale. But at least right now he was alive. He touched rens cheek and rubbed his knuckles against the soft skin. "your going to be ok Ren so don't worry." jack walked up behind horo and placed a hand on horos shoulder.

"your right horo. Everything will work out. So come get some rest."

"no not yet. I want to stay with him till she closes his wound at least." jack just nodded his head.

Hopes mom arrived shortly after. She kicked horo and everyone out of the room.

"she's been in there a awful long time. I hope rens ok. Im really worried about him." jack looked over at hope. She was saying what everyone else was thinking. He looked at horo how was just starring out the window at the falling snow. He knew horo would be aestivated if Ren didn't make it. And he really did not want to see horo suffer again. Not like before. He walked over to horo and smile.

"want some chocho?"

"sure." he came back a few minutes later with chocho in hand. Horo took small sips afraid of feeling anything. " you think he will be ok right? Because its my fault that he's hurt. So if he dies… I should too."

"horo listen to yourself. Do you think Ren would want to hear you say that? Ren will not die. And you shouldn't blame yourself. He will be fine. So just stop worrying." horo looked at jack in shock. Never in there whole friendship had he ever yelled at horo like this. Horo looked down at his chocho and swirled it around. He was stating to worry now. It had been a good hour and she was still not out. Then finally after a few more minutes she emerged from the room.

"horo dear… come with me." she pointed towards the room were Ren lay. The room could not have been more gloomily. Horo stood up and walked over to the door. He didn't know if he dare open it. What if Ren was dead? He turned the handle and pushed the door open. There on the bed was Ren Tao he was ……..

Hahaha what has become of Ren. Only time will tell. If you really want to know update. I am a very sad person so do not just assume like you people sp often do that Ren is alive or dead. The more reviews I get the faster I update! So review!


	29. Chapter 29

Hey everyone! I want to thank you all for your wonderful reviews. They all gave me a good laugh. So will Ren live or die? I guess the only way to find out is to skip everything I'm writing right now and go find out. I wish I knew if he was going to live…. Oh wiat that's right I decide. I say we go find out.

Chapter 29 tears

Horo could feel his pulse quicken as he pushed the door open. Behind this door might be a dead Ren. And it would be his fault for it all. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. No matter what was behind this door horo knew he had to face it. He only hope it was a breathing Ren. As horo pushed open the door he starred into the dark room. There on the bed was Ren Tao he was laying on his back on the bed. Facing the window. Horo didn't dare move. From here he couldn't tell if Ren was alive or not. With out even realizing it he quietly called out Ren's name. Horo slowly walked over to the bed he stopped at the side and looked down at Ren. His eyes were closed to peacefully. It was all to surreal. His quivering hand reached out and light stroked Ren's cheek. It was so cold. Ren wasn't showing any signs of life. Could he really be dead? Horo's knees felt week. He didn't know if he could support his own weight any longer. He didn't notice the tears falling freely form his eyes. Nor that he had fallen to his knees. All he knew was everything was cold. So ever cold. "Ren you fool! You have to wake up! You have to open your eyes! I don't care if you want to die. I wont let you! I need you so bad Ren. I know it was my fault you got hurt but please don't leave me alone." horo grabbed Ren's hand in his own. that's when he saw it. After everything that had happened he was still wearing his bracelet. The thing that bound him and Ren together. Ren still had to get his half still. The matching one to complete the set. He had to wake up. The tears only came harder now. Ren loved him so much and he had hurt him so badly. Not only hurt him he had.. Kill Ren. "Ren we made a promise remember. You got to live. I don't want anyone but you. So please wake up. Please." Horo's voice disappeared into a mere whisper. He barred his face in Ren's chest. It was all over now. This was the end.

"you aniu baka! Your smushing me. Would you mind getting your head off my chest. It makes it very hard to breath. And that was already hard to do to start with." horo froze and looked up at Ren's face. He was smiling?

"wait if your smiling that means your alive! Oh Ren!" horo lunged forward and glomped Ren with all his might. "your alive, alive, alive! Ren is alive!"

"horo your hurting me." horo immediately relinquished his Ren.

"I'm so sorry. Were dose it hurt? What can I do? Are you feeling ok? Are you thirsty?-" Ren took the pertinacity to silence horo with a kiss. After a few minutes they pulled apart both breathless.

"that was long over do. You owed me that. As for the other stuff. I just want you to shut up and come lay down with me. You have not gotten much sleep. Right?" horo smiled at Ren. Even though Ren was hurt he was worried about him.

"yes I am tired. But are you sure your ok? Like I'm not just dreaming right now am I?"

"you baka. You are not just dreaming. didn't that kiss feel real to you?"

"yes but I was so worried you were dead. I hurt you." horo looked down in shame.

"don't you even go there. You got that!" horo felt Ren pull on his shirt and force him to look in his eyes. "don't you dare, even think about that. It is not your fault! I don't blame you at all so don't you dare blame yourself. You understand me horo horo!" horo looked into Ren's beautiful cat like eyes and could fell him burring into his soul. Ren really didn't hate him for what had happened.

"I love you Ren. I love you so much."

"I love you too horo. So lets get some sleep ok. Im really tired. So I know you are too." Ren laid back down and waited for horo to join him. "what's wrong?"

"nothing I was just looking at your wound and thinking who lucky I am your alive."

"luck had nothing to do with it. I am Ren Tao. There is no way I could die like that. It would be shameful." Ren smiled at horo and pulled on his arm. "come to bed. This is the last time I ask you nicely. Next time it wont be so nicely."

"I highly dough you could do anything to dangerous in that state."

"that what you think I could beat you with my eyes closed."

"maybe but right now I don't want to see that beautiful face of yours in any pain. So I think ill come to bed now."

"that's what I thought." horo stood up and took off his shirt and shorts. Then went over to the bed and lifted the sheets. He crawled in next to Ren and rolled over to face him. He had his head propped up on one elbow and ran his fingers through Ren's hair. He knew Ren loved that. It always seemed to calm him down. Ren was almost asleep. Horo knew he would fall asleep soon too. But he wanted to make sure Ren was the last thing he saw before bed. With Ren's head on his chest and his face so peaceful. Right now everything in the world seemed all right. 'I cant wait till tomorrow. Im going to make sure it's the best birth day he has ever had. I cant wait to give him his gift.' Ren's breathing was completely even now. 'good he's asleep.' yawn 'I guess I should get some too.' "sleep tight koi."

morning

Horo felt something moving up and down his arm. Then to his chest. It was wet and warm? It took a moment for horo to realize what it was. He opened his eyes and saw Ren kissing his way up horo's chest and neck. Upon seeing horo was awake he pecked a kiss on his lips. "good morning"

"well good morning to you too. That was a nice wake up. So how are you feeling?"

"hungry. Very hungry."

" then I guess we need to go find you something to eat." horo rolled over and stood up. He saw Ren wince as he went to stand. That was not going to happen. He walked over to Ren and scooped him up bridal style.

"put me down! This is embarrassing!"

"nope you have to get used to it soon anyway. Besides it hurts you everything you move. So just chill and let me help you. What do you want to eat?" ren's face flushed. It was nice having horo carrying him. But he was strong. He could move on his own. But for the moment he would let it be. "I said what do you want to eat?"

"oh I want some Chinese. I want rice." horo smiled

"I don't think they have that." horo turned the corner and there was everyone plopped on the floor or coach dead asleep. He quietly walked into the kitchen with Ren still in his arms. He placed him on the chair and turned to the fridge. "they have some eggs. is that good?"

"yes its fine but I want rice for dinner then. Understood?"

"loud and clear love." horo went to cooking the eggs and Ren watched. Horo was very funny to watch cook at least as far as Ren was concerned. He was so forced on the task before him is looked like he could assimilate with the pan at any moment. Ren let out a little chuckle and horo spun around.

"what's so funny?"

"make sure you don't try to hard. don't want to wear your brain out cooking food." Ren smirked. Horo just stuck his tough out and gave Ren his food. Ren had to admit that horo was a good cook though.

"is it good?"

"is there anything you do that is not good?" horo blushed. Ren didn't usually flirt so openly.

"would you two love birds shut the hell up?" they both spun around and saw a have awake jack starring at them. "I was trying to get some sleep. And what do I wake up to?" jack threw on a puppy dog face and pranced over to horo. "oh horo dear. Please just screw me now. I love you so much that the whole time your cooking I watched your tight ass. You make me to horny I could just-" pow bang jack never got to finish his fun. Because Ren had picked up the ketchup bottle and chucked it across the room at jack. With precise aim it hit the target.

"you fool. If there is something I want I take it. I would never bag horo to take me. I would never degrade myself like that." jack rubbed his head.

"well Ren I wouldn't be to sure about that I mean the first time we did it. It was you who was screaming- ouch. What was that from jack?"

"I do not want to hear about your and ren's sex life. Please spare my ears." he was busy wiping all the ketchup up off his face. "actually I can in here to wish Ren a happy birthday. I know horo got you a gift and I bet he forgot all about it. I took the liberty of going to your house and getting some stuff for you guys. But im sure your both going home tonight because there is no man sex in my house got that. There are little kids in the house right now. And it would be very hard to explain that to them. Got that?" all three boys were quiet for a moment and the air was heavy. All three were thinking how the hell they would explain it to the kids. Ren was the first to laugh and that had the side effect of causing all then others to laugh.

"so what were you saying about a gift from horo?" Ren asked with curiosity dripping from his lips. Jack tossed horo the box.

" I got stuff to go take care of. I suggest you wait till later to give it to him." he winked at horo.

"I want my gift now."

"well you cant have it now. We have to get ready to go out."

"where the hell are we going?"

"that's a surprise." he scooped Ren up again and carried him to the bathroom. He made sure to take jacks warning seriously. So even though he bathed with Ren he made sure not to do anything improper. Besides with ren's wounds he didn't want to risk it. As he peeled the bandage away he could finally see the gashing wound Ren had been inflicted with. He ran his finger lightly over the cut. Ren's body flinched in anticipation. Horo made sure to be gentle as he washed Ren. He didn't want to hurt him anymore then he was. He helped Ren out of the tube and redressed the wound. He looked at Ren's beautiful body and felt ashamed for marring it. "im sorry Ren."

"what are you sorry for now?" no words were said instead horo pulled Ren into his embrace. After a short time he let go and carried Ren to the bed. He forced on a fake smile and said "we are going out side so you got to dress warn. Jack brought some nice clothes. You want a red or black shirt?"

"ill have the black and the black and yellow pants. This way they don't rub against the wound." horo handed tem to Ren. "wont you tell me what's bothering you?" he looked into horo eyes and could see the sadness. "I know your upset that I got hurt. But im ok. And I know you didn't do this to me. don't you understand that yet? And even if it was you who did it, I would still love you." he held his arms open to horo. He gladly accepted the embrace. He clung to Ren like it was the last time.

"I was so scared I lost you. I felt so useless. I told you I would protect you yet I was the one who hurt you. And now you'll always have a scar from it. Im so sorry."

"your upset about a scar?" horo looked up at Ren.

"your not upset about the scar?"

"not at all. Being a shaman I have scars all over my body you know that. Why would one more matter?"

"because I gave it to you." Ren exhaled in annoyance.  
"you did not give it to me. And it was not you who raped me."

"but Ren I feel responsible. It was me who did all that."

"horo horo if you do not stop this nonsense right now I shall punish you. It was not you. So you have no reason to feel bad. I love you. And nothing is going to change that. Now I said that 2 times today. So do not make me say it again. Got it." horo looked at Ren and smiled. 'he's not even mad after everything that happened? I don't understand you Ren. But if your not mad im not going to worry about it.' "so horo you said we were going somewhere?"

"oh yes. We are going to a special place. I know you'll like it." horo helped Ren get dressed and threw his clothes on.

"are we going anywhere in public?"

"no we can if you want though."

"no I don't. because if we are going to be around people you are not to carry me got that. Its embarrassing."

"ok then I guess we wont go anywhere with people. Stay put. Ill go get your shoes." horo flew down the stairs and grabbed the boots.

"horo." he stopped.

"ya what's wrong hope?"

"nothing im just glad everyone is ok. And horo I set up the place like you asked so everything is ready. All it needs is you and Ren. Im tired so im going back to bed. But I wish you luck."

"thank you for everything hope. You truly are a good friend. Now get some sleep." he walked into the room and Ren was attempting to put on his socks on his own. But he was having some trouble considering he couldn't bend very far.

"let me help you with that." he gingerly took the sock from his hand and helped him. He slipped his boots on and then scoped him up. Horo carried him all through the forest and after about 30 minutes of walking they arrived at a wooden platform. It was in the tree. Ren looked at horo in suspires.

"what's up there?"

"you'll see in a minute." he helped Ren up to the top and then jumped up after him.

"wow" that was the only word to descried it. It was a breathtaking sight. There in front of him was a field of cherry blossom trees. In full bloom. Ren looked over at horo. "its beautiful. Its just like a picture from a book."

"I know when I found it years ago I decided instantly that if I ever got to tell you how I felt it would be right here. So Ren here's your birthday gift from me. I hope you like it." horo held his breath as Ren looked at the box. He slowly opened the box. Ren's eyes where brimming with tears. It was a bracelet. An amazing one at that. There was a tiger carved into the wood. It was simply amazing. "Ren will you marry me?" Ren looked at horo. He was on one knee and he was being completely serious. "will you Ren? I want to be with you forever?"

Ren looked at horo and smiled.

"of course I will marry you horo horo!"

Do not freak my fans. This is not the end yet. We have 1 more chapter. So if you want more you got to let me know. I have loved writing this story for you all. I hope you al have enjoyed it too. Im kind of in a rush at the moment so sorry if It seems that's way. What problems will horo and Ren face? what questions are left unanswered? I guess we will have to wait for the next and final installment of family ties to find out.


	30. Chapter 30 who will wear the dress?

Hey everyone. I guess I kind of fibbed. There will be 1 more chapter after this one. But it will only be an epilogue. Nothing to long. And when you finish this chapter if you really want the epilogue you better write to me and tell me other wise you won't be getting one and this will really be the last chapter witch means no honey moon! Witch means no yaoi! And we all know we love the yaoi. Either way thanks for reading so long. please enjoy.

Chapter 30 who will wear the dress?

Horo couldn't believe his ears. His heat was pounding so hard he didn't even know if he would he Ren's answer. He was so scared Ren would say no. he didn't know what he would do if he did. If he lost Ren. That's why no matter what the out come he knew he had to ask Ren to marry him. Because the thought of losing him again was too great. So now, no matter what he would ask Ren to marry him. Even if Ren said no. at least he would have tried and he would never give up. He loved Ren more then anything in the world. That's why he was praying to anything out there that would listen to have Ren say yes. Cause he really did need Ren.

"Yes Horo of course ill marry you." Ren jumped at Horo and hugged him as tight as he could. Horo sat there dumb founded for a moment.

"Did you really just say yes?"

"Yes is that a problem?"

"No not at all!" he squeezed Ren to him.

"Horo I can't breathe." Horo blushed and lessen his hold on Ren. He murmured a sorry but not before kissing Ren affectionately.

Ren looked down at his wrist and admired the bracelet on his wrist. It was truly admirable. But what was even more amazing was the truth behind it. That out of just this simple piece of wood a bond that would last forever was born. Ren was so lost in his thoughts he didn't even notice Horo scoop him up and start on there way home. So many feelings, thoughts, excitement. Horo was going to be all his and he Horo's. He looked up at the strong man carrying him and couldn't help but be filled with joy. He and Horo were going to be together forever. It was dark out and cold. But for some reason the whole forest seemed aglow. It was so perfect. Even thought ever bad thing that had happened. Somehow they forged a way through it. They continued on. And they would keep continuing. Some how even though his head was spinning with all these thoughts he fell asleep. It must have been because he could finally except that Horo would never leave his side. Or maybe it was just because everything was so peaceful. Either way sleep claimed him.

A few hours later

"Hey tiger wake up." Horo gently shook Ren in his arms. "Come on wake up. We are home." Ren slowly stirred.

"Muuhhhh. What time is it?" Horo chuckled at his silly sounds.

"I don't know. But either way. Moms home from the looks of it. So I wanted to wake you so she wouldn't wake you with a start."

"Appreciated. You better put me down. Other wise she will know something is wrong. Wait she isn't supposed to be home yet. So why is she home?" Ren looked at Horo worried.

"You don't think she found out did you? I mean really who would have told her about what happened? And how would she have gotten home so soon?"

"Your right Horo. She just came home early. So why don't you go first. Just in case I don't think we should tell her or anyone yet"

"Your right but no way you go first. You're her loving son in law remember."

"Yes I remember but she doesn't know that yet. Besides you're her loving son. I don't think I can't survive a motherly hug from her either way."

"I guess your right. Stand back."

"You make it sound as though we are going into battle."

"We are Ren. We are." With out another word Horo flung the door open. There in front of them was Horo's mom, sister, and Jin's whole family? "What the – ooofffff-"Horo felt the collision before he saw it. Not only had his mother grabbed him but pirika too. Thus knocking him off his feet.

"HORO BABY ARE YOU OK I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU! DON'T WORRY MOMMY WILL MAKE IT ALL BETTER. OHH MY BABY. I MISSED YOU SO MUCH." She planted kisses all over his face.

"OH BROTHER YOU IDIOT IF YOU WERE SO UPSET WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL US? WE WOULD HAVE BEEN HOME SOONER."

"Would you two kindly get off me?"

"Oh I'm sorry baby. I didn't know Ren left you till yesterday. You see jack called and told us you were upset and we should come home. So we brought the whole family with us. This way we could still meet Jin's parents and comfort you. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Mom its ok now."

"What do you mean its ok!" pirika jumped in. "its not ok Ren left you so something must have happened." Horo took a deep breath.

"Well something did happen. But it's over now. And a lot more has happened since you left."

"Like what brother? Did you meet some one new? I bet you its some one real nice and pretty? Right." before Horo could speak one of Jin's father butted in. his voice was shy and timid. But it held a frightened tone to it.

"Who is that at the door?" everyone in the room froze. Slowly everyone looked up. There standing in the door was a very peeved looking Ren.

"You dare to think Horo could find someone better then me?" flames arose from Ren's being. "ill have you know that I'm now going to be your brother in law so you had better be regarding me nicer!" everyone froze. Horo was the first to speak.

"Well that's one way to tell everyone what happened. Not what I was planning but it works. So what do you think mom?"

"Oh Ren dear that's so wonderful. So who proposed to who?" she was now totally ignoring the looks of shock on Jin's family. This time Jin himself was first to speak.

"Congratulations Horo and Ren."

"Jin what are you saying son! There gay! How can you be telling them that's good?" his mother exclaimed.

"Because they love each other so it doesn't matter. Ren and Horo love each other as much as I love pirika. So no matter what anyone else things it really doesn't matter. Cause neither you or I will ever change that." Pirika eyes were all misty at her lover's speech.

"Do you really mean that Jin?" Jin looked over at pirika and blushed. He was so caught up in his speech he had forgotten she was there.

"Um yeah I do. I... I love you pirika." she blushed and looked down.

"Wow Jin. I never thought you would really tell me you loved me. I mean I knew you did. But still. And you said it in front of your parents. I love you too Jin." By now the tears of joy were springing from her eyes like no tomorrow. Jin walked over to her and held her. "Shhh"

Ren looked at Horo and smiled. "There is just way to much love in this room. Would you mind helping me up stairs?"

"Not at all." Horo went to pick Ren up but was slapped by his mother. "Ow what was that for?"

"We have guests so you must stay down stairs till they retire. Either way from the sound of Ren asking for help something else also happened while I was gone." She gave the your not going to get away from me stare. Ren laughed.

"We might as well tell her now." Horo pouted.

"But your tired Ren. You need your sleep."

"Ill make it a little longer." Jin's father was outraged. Never in all his life had he seen two gay people so open about there relationship. And here they all were acting like it was normal.

"I will not stand for this. This … this is disgusting. Never in all my years as a man have I ever been so revolted. I mean you're both men. That's wrong. Just plain wrong. That's not how god intended it." POW mr.jin looked at his cheek in aw. "What the bloody hell?"

"Show that up your ass mr.jin. I do not care what you have to say about what is right and what is wrong. But you will not talk that way about my son. He will make his own choices. And you're whole not what god intended thing. Well ill tell you were to shove that later. But right now I demand you leave my house at once." She pointed toward the door. "Both these young men are fine examples of society. You on the other hand. Humph. Now leave." He stood up and with out a word walked to the door.

"Come now Jin. You are not to associate with this family anymore."

"No father i'm staying right here. This family is outlandish in lots of ways. But they are good people. And I choose to stay here." That was the final straw. He burst through the door and out into the cold. Jin's mom placed a kiss on his cheek and wished him well before following her husband out the door.

"Well dearies now that all the drama is gone. Who would like something warm to drink?" everyone smiled at each other in the room. And they al said "sure". They all gathered around the small coffee table and shared there adventures. Pirika told of how snobby Jin's parents had been. And how glad her and mom were to have an excuse to leave. But not wanting to seem rude they invited his parents along. Sadly the invitation was accepted. Horo mom told how horrible the cooking was and how she now understood why Jin was so skinny. The whole time Jin just agreed or shook his head yes. When it was Horo's and Ren's turn they decide they had better tell almost the whole story to them. Least they find out from some one else. But they both with out words decided not to tell them about there first coupling. But they did talk about Ren leavening and everything with en. They did leave out almost everything that had to do with anything personal. And no one questioned it. They just listened intently. When the part about Ren almost dieing was reveled Horo's mom stared crying and pirika was shaken. Ren showed them the wound and they all gasped.

"Oh sweetie i'm so glad your ok. But on to more happy news who proposed to who?" they looked at each other and smiled.

"Horo proposed to me." Ren blushed at the memory. He didn't know why but it made him feel girly. And Ren Tao was utmost definitely not girly. Not in the least. But then again next to Horo he was not as manly looking. His thoughts of Horo's anonymity were interrupted by the question Mrs. Horo had been holding back to ask.

"Who is going to wear the dress?"

And that's that. Who will wear the dress? Don't you want to know? I know I do. Will it be Horo? As an energetic bouncing bride. Or will it be Ren? As an angry bride who was forced into the dress. Either way there could be tons of laughs. So tell me what you want. And it shall be. REVIEW!


	31. Chapter 31 getting ready

Hey everyone. I been thinking bout it… I don't want to end this story yet. But then again I will not drag it out till its all worn out. So do not fret. I have so much I want to write and only so long in a day. So the real reason this is taking so long is I'm going to my first real wedding and I want to see one before I write about horo's and ren's! Cause it must be perfect. And since I had to go through all this I will make sure Ren has all the problems I did. I got hurt in a car accident the other day too! So Ren will heal when I heal. Luckily I only hit my head and its empty in there. either way I'm going to shut up and let you read this chapter.

Minor lemon ahead so you were warned.

Chapter 30 preparations!

"so who will be wearing the dress?" Ren looked at horo and horo looked at Ren.

"we didn't really discuss that yet mom. I don't think Ren wants to wear one so I guess I will. But you do know Ren… you would look even sexier in a dress." horo smiled at Ren and hugged him close. Ren went to hit him but horo grabbed his arm and kissed him before he could even swing his arm down. Ren got so lost in the kiss he forgot he was even mad at his comment. When horo pulled away he finished his comment. "but I think your just drop dead sexy the way you are." Ren blushed. He was finally realizing were he was and just exactly all the people who had seen and heard everything in the last few moments. "shall we go to bed then?"

Horo's mom looked at the both of them and a huge smile broke across her face. "ohh my baby is all grow up. He's going to be getting married. Ekkkkkkkkk." his mom was so giddy he couldn't help but smile at her. "I'm so happy. And your going to look so beautiful in the dress. We will have to go pick one as soon as possible. We can go tomorrow and start looking!"

"yes, yes mom. don't worry we haven't set a date yet. So we have plenty of time. But right now ,I know I'm tired and I can only imagine how tired Ren is with his wounds. So if you would excuse us." he scooped Ren up and proceeded to carry him up the stairs. Ren finally opened his mouth when they entered there room. Horo laid Ren down on the bed and jumped in next to him.

"horo I didn't even know what to say. I mean…. do you really not mind wearing a dress?" horo thought about it for a moment and then turned his attention back to Ren.

"if its for you I don't mind at all. But only for you. Besides wearing a dress might be fun! Its all big and poofy. I wonder what it will be like to walk in it? Well either way, I just cant wait to be married to you." horo snuggled up to Ren and hugged him close. "now I don't have to worry about ever losing you again. Your all mine." Ren sat there watching horo drift to sleep. 'A few months ago I would have freaked at the very thought of being possessed like a toy. To think that anyone would dare try to call me there own would have seemed like sheer ludicrously. But now, it must be because it was horo. It didn't seem so bad to belong to him. I really don't understand you at all do I? You would so easily wear a dress for me. Yet you don't ask anything of me. What could I do to make you happy?' all these thought swam through his head as he felt sleep claim him.

It was finally the day. Ren could feel his pace quickening. No way! This is it. Any minute now horo is going to come strolling down that aisle and we are going to get married. Ren heard the music start. If his heart was beating any faster he would die. Then out from the hall came horo. Fully dress in a beautiful wedding dress. But to his horror he was jumping and dancing around in the dress. He was not graceful at all. He took two steps and fell. Ren smacked his face but never the less ran over to help him. But horo being horo saw Ren coming and jumped up to meet him. Not noticing his dress was hooked on the pew. ripppppppp

Ren looked in terror as there stood a horo in his boxers and a dress top. Everyone was laughing at horo. Ren noticed the tears forming in the corner of his eyes. Horo was going to cry all because he wouldn't wear the dress. Then it came.

"waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Ren I hate you! Look at what happened."

"no horo I'm so sorry. Ill make it up to you. I promise."

"leave me alone. You laughed at me too. I hate you. Get away from me!"

Ren flew up with a start. He looked around. 'what the hell is going on?' he looked at the room. He was in horo's room? 'was it all a dream? No it was a nightmare. I can not let that happen. Were is horo? O have to tell him not to go dress shopping with his mom. But then I have to wear the dress. Arrr what do I do? I have to do it… I have to stop horo either way.'

Ren flew out of bed only dressed in his boxers. "HORO WHERE ARE YOU!" horo ran towards Ren.

"what's wrong? Did something happen? What are you doing walking around! Your wound!" Ren had been in such a fret that he had totally forgotten about the pain.

"that doesn't matter right now! You are not to go dress shopping. I'm going to wear the dress. Understood!" horo looked at Ren like he was crazy.

"Ren are you feeling ok? This is very, very out of character." he placed his hand on ren's forehead to make sure he didn't have a fever.

"listen to me."

"I'm listening, I'm listing. But please can we go have you sit back down. Other wise your wound might open again."

"horo!"

"fine why do you want to wear the dress? You hate them."

"I know I do. But you see….." 'how can I tell him about the dream? But I don't want to lie.' but then ren's cunning side took over. "so then you don't want to see me in a dress? Is that what your saying horo?" horo was taken back by the question.

"of course I want to see you in the dress. But I don't want you to do anything you don't want to for me. So if that's the only reason your doing it then I don't want you to wear it."

"horo I'm not that simple. Besides if it makes you happy then its more then worth doing. So please let me wear the dress."

"if your sure then great. But while we are discussing this… we have a lot of planning to do."

Ren looked at horo and took a deep breath.

"I'm ready for anything you got. So lets start working."

"well most important is for you to stay in bed for awhile. The only way that wound will heal properly is if you give it time. So for now your on bedroom lock down. And I also think next time you come running to me with only your boxers on you better make sure no one else is home." Ren looked at his clothing and flushed.

"they should feel honored to see my sexy body as you say."

"well they should but they are not allowed to. Because your all mine." horo kissed Ren and smiled. He stopped half way through the kiss leavening Ren wanting more.

"horo that's not fair." Ren pouted.

"don't worry ill be more then fair to you after the wedding." he winked at Ren and pointed towards the kitchen. He was quite worried about ren's wound. If it reopened they would be in a lot of trouble. Ren took the hint and sat down. There in the table was a list of all the things they had to do. Rens face couldn't help but break into a smile at the words written on the page.

List for wedding I love ren's.

Ren 3

Ren is so cute!

Rennin I love him I love him I love him!

Ren looked at the list and smiled. "so horo how long did you say you have been working on this list?"

"all morning why?"

"you seem to be going no where?" Ren waved the paper in front of him.

" I believe that's your fault." Horo snatched it and pretended to read it. "Yup definitely your fault."

"how is it my fault?"

"because you are just so wonderful your all I can think about." Ren couldn't think of anything to say back to horo's kind words. "but back to the list… do you know what all we need?" Ren rolled his eyes. After a few hours they were still having little progress.

"horo you are making this very hard."

"what hard?" horo smiled wickedly. He had been constantly grouping ren's pants. This was having the nasty side effect of distracting Ren every few minutes.

"Horo if you do not stop this right now I swear I'm going to hurt you." even though it was a threat it hardly sounded like one.

"ohh Ren don't be like that. You know you like it." Horo pouted at Ren but never stopped touching him.

Ren's focus was becoming less and less focused. "Horo please." ren's eyes were now glazed over and totally unfocused.

Horo smiled evilly. This had been what he had been waited for. "please what Ren?"

Horo loved more then anything when Ren begged. It made Ren see so ukeish. And nothing was more of a turn on to him.

"Horo please …."

"please?" Ren tilted his head towards Horo and gave him a pleading look.

Horo had to fight back a nose bleed because of ren's ecstasy glazed look.

"if you want me to that bad then how am I to deny you what you want?" Horo scooted off the chair and got on his knees. Ren looked at Horo annoyed that he had stopped his grouping now that he wanted it. But he was soon appeased when he felt Horo slide his boxers off and take his man hood into his mouth. Ren still could not believe how good it felt to have Horo touching him in anyway. Let alone like this. Ren's body was so overheated he knew he must look erotic to Horo. Horo would constantly tell him how sexy he looked when he was turned on.

Horo was trying not to look up at Ren too much for fear of becoming to horny himself. He sucked lightly at first and as Ren got more vocal he sucked harder and faster. Moving up and down the shaft.

"munnnummm! Horo….. More." Horo loved when Ren was like this. Ren needed him wanted him. And that was more then enough for Horo. He stared to use his tongue. He swirled it around the base and worked up till the top.

Ren coved his face to try and hold the moans of pleasure in. but it was to little use. When Horo got to the top he nipped the head. Ren couldn't hold back anymore. "HORO."

Ren released and felt all the energy leave him as his essence did. Horo licked all the fluid off Ren and then licked his lips.

"you taste so good Ren. Hum what's wrong?" Ren hadn't moved and for some reason was crying? "Ren did I do something wrong and hurt you?" Horo jumped up and made Ren look at him.

"I'm ok Horo. You didn't hurt me. Its just I'm so happy." he grabbed Horo and pulled him onto his lap. "I'm so happy. And I don't know what else to do but cry." Horo smiled and held Ren back. He was relived that Ren was ok. But he was still worried that something might be wrong.

"I'm better now Horo you can let go. I think I should dress incase your mom comes home. I don't think they should see us like this." Horo looked at Ren and smiled.

"oh silly they already know we did it. So why hide it?" Ren blushed.

"I thought you were the one who said no one else could see me?"

"true … ok dress and then lets get back to work."

few hours later.

New wedding list

Dress for Ren appointment Tuesday.

Wedding day February 14

Church booked

Pictures lady called and will be there early

Flowers to be decided by mom

People

Jack ,hope, hopes mom, mom, sis, jin, counsel, ….

that's as far as the list had gotten. But Ren was content with it. "well I think we got everything covered for he most part. And the actual wedding will be in three weeks. Sounds right. And thing else Horo?"

"nope I cant think of anything. So now can we go do something?"

"what did you have in mind?" Horo looked around for a minute and then a light bulb went on.

"lets go on a date. A real one. Ill take you out for dinner. You didn't eat yet today." Ren raised and eyebrow to Horo.

"you wouldn't happen to have alterative motives on this date would you?"

"not at all Ren. I already had my fun." he smiled and grabbed ren's hand. "come on lets go have fun."

"fine but I want to change first."

"not a problem." Horo picked Ren up and flew up the stairs. He stopped only to lay Ren down on the bed. "don't move." Horo flew into the closet and didn't come out for a few minutes.

"Horo are you still alive?" Horo peeked his head around the corner.

"ohh rennin! I found the perfect outfit."

Ren's face dropped. There in horo's hand was an adorable out fit complete with ears and all.

"you do not expect me to wear that out in public do you?" Ren sweat dropped waiting for horo's answer.

"wait not out in public that means you'll wear it when its just you and me! Yes!yes!yes!"

"I did not say that!" Ren jumped up but to his horror feel back onto the bed.

"REN! Ren are you ok?" Ren didn't move for a second. Everything hurt. He clutched his side and rolled onto his other side.

"I'm ok. Just upset the wound. But ill be fine." he tried to look at Horo resealing. But Horo didn't buy it at all.

"forget it. Ill go make us something to eat. You are not going anywhere. So lay down and rest." Ren went to sand up. God damn it he wasn't that hurt. But he felt horo's hand on his shoulder pushing him down. " I said don't move!" Ren couldn't believe the serious tone in his voice. "your hurt and if you don't rest you wont get better. So rest please." Horo pleaded with Ren. Ren couldn't bring himself to argue with Horo. So he sat there and watched Horo walk out. About ten minutes later Horo returned and had a tray of food in his hands.

"dinner is ready." he placed the tray in front of Ren and smiled. "eat up." Ren ate his dinner with out a word. He had never seen that side of Horo and it kind of worried him. Well he had seen it but it had never been directed towards him. When he finished Horo took the tray away and didn't return for awhile. Ren laid in bed thinking about why Horo was so upset. He knew Horo blamed himself for ren's wound but Ren didn't blame him at all. So why couldn't he let it go. Ren feel asleep pondering what to do next. When he woke up he turned over to find only a cold bed. He looked around and the room was pitch black.

"Horo are you up here? Horo?" when he didn't receive an answer he rolled over and slowly stood up. He winced at the pain but he wanted to find Horo. He looked out the window to see the car was not there so Horo had to still be home. He went out to the hall and called for Horo. No answer. Then he went down stairs. The light was on in the kitchen. There asleep in the chair was Horo. He looked so peaceful. He walked over and shook his shoulder.

"Horo wake up koi. Come on wake up." he tried to say it sweetly.

"mumm Ren .. What are you doing up?"

" I came looking for you. Because I cant sleep right without you there. So please come to bed."

"but Ren I might hurt your side." it finally clicked.

"that's what your worried about. You silly boy." Ren put his head in the nape of horo's neck and sat down on his lap. "I'm really tired. Can we go to bed?" Horo held Ren for a while.

"sure lets go to bed."

Horo held Ren as they slept and Ren could not have been happier. In less then a month they would be married and nothing could change that.

Ok every one. Hello or good bye what ever suits you. Either way to give a heads up on the next chapter… I had to get a dress and I know just what a pain in the ass it is. So it will have something to do with rens dress. don't know what yet. But there will be a sexy Ren in a dress and maybe a cute Horo one. You know you want sexy men in sexy outfits. Well even if you don't write to me and tell me what you want!


	32. Chapter 32 wedding problems

Hello everyone! See you all reviewed so I updated! Even exchange right. Not really but ok. Because you see I wound up typing a whole 6 pages for you ungrateful people! But that's ok. As long as you review. Either way if you feel you know my story or the way I write well there is a challenge for you. At the end of this chapter is the challenge! So you can read it first or second it dose not bother me. No matter what take a shot.

Horo: please take part in the challenge. I don't know if I like this new ending. But Celeste is being mean and won't share the script

Ren: I agree. If she is not showing us what's going to happen then you know it's either really good or really bad. So if not for this baka for me try to stop her.

Me! I haven't told them the script yet because I don't have it all figured out yet. But I do know where it will go if no one solves it! Mawwhwaaa.

I wanted to do something like that for a long time. Heheh. I hope you all like this chapter and continue to support me. I want to see this through till the end and I hope you do too. And now I will shut up and let you read!

Chapter 32 wedding problems

Ren looked out the back of the car window at Horo with pleading eyes. He heard the start if the car motor and spun around. "HORO!!!" Horo was only able to look in pain as he saw Horo being taken away. Horo looked at the ground to hide his ….

A few hours ago….

"REN HORO! Time to get up. We got lots to do today." Horo's mom's voice seemed to ring through the house as it broke there dreams. Ren rolled over to look at Horo.

"Dose she have to yell so loud?" Horo chuckled at ren's displeasure.

"Well think of it this way if she didn't yell that loud she might come up here and drag you out of bed anyway. So witch would you rather?" Ren pondered this statement for a moment.

"Neither, I would rather stay in bed with you all day." He curled up to Horo and kissed his face.

"Well your awful loving today. Not that i'm complaining." Horo kissed Ren on the lips and idly Ren his fingers over his chest and shoulders.

Ren shivered. "If you don't stop that we will have a problem to take care of again."

"Again? Last time I cheeked it's been a good 24 hours since you let me do anything."

"Well i'm not going to let you molest me in front of your mom or sister. So what do you suggest?"

"No ones around right now." Horo kissed Ren again trying to break his decision. Ren was losing and he knew it. There was no way he could last long when Horo really wanted something.

"I guess its fine. But …"

"No buts i'm in charge!" Horo immediately went to attacking ren's chest with butterfly kisses. He worked his way down till he hit the rim of ren's pants. And then wham

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU BOYS OHHHH. SORRY DEARS. You only have 5 minutes so make it quick." With that she closed the door and walked down the stairs. Ren looked at Horo and showed him off.

"See I told you. They won't leave us alone for a moment. I swear after we get married i'm going to buy us a house. And this way we will never be interrupted again." Horo looked at Ren hurt.

"Where are we going to go to? I mean I love the idea of living with you but I mean …. Well you know… i'm all mom has." Horo looked away as though he had said something wrong. It had never crossed ren's mind that Horo might want to stay by his mom. And then it hit him. Horo was the leader now he had to stay here. 'But that's ok right? I mean I knew this. Ill just have to get used to the cold.' Ren leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Horo to pull him closer.

"Now listen here you. Your option is important. If you want to stay here you got to tell me. I don't read minds even though yours is rather blank."

"Jerk."

"How can you say that after what I just told you?"

"Because you are! But I still love you."

cough cough "back to the first issue. We better head down stairs before mom comes back." Both boys got up and dressed to go down stairs. Needless to say there was much grouping and kisses witch slowed down the process even more. But Ren was very grateful that he was not to hard on when horo's mom came in other wise it would have been a huge problem. Ren sat down next to Horo at the table and smiled across at his mom, sister, and Jin. As Ren looked at the something seemed different.

Pirika smiled and Ren and giggled. "So Ren… Horo wears the pants?" she broke out into laughter and had to hold her side it hurt so much. Ren looked at Horo confused he didn't understand the saying. But he didn't want to tell her that. Because judging from her actions it was not to his favor. He leaned over to Horo and put his lips to his ear.

"What does that mean?" Horo looked at Ren thinking he was joking. But saw the innocent look on his face.

"Well how do I explain it? Hunmmmm? I got it. I'm dominate." Horo slapped his fits together. Ren face dropped.

"HE IS NOT!"

"Then why are you wearing the dress at the wedding Ren?" Ren flushed. There was no explanation with out telling them the worst.

"That's enough pirika. Don't tease Ren." He cuddled Ren into his chest. "Besides it's because of you and everyone else he's so tense. Can't you tell? We haven't had any fun for a whole day." Ren's face blanched. He turned his face like an owl to look at Horo.

"What did you say?" he gave Horo a death stare. Ren didn't dare look at the others. Horo was sweating it now. He hadn't meant to say all of it. But it was true. He looked away from ren's eyes.

"I didn't say anything." Ren pulled his fist back and hit Horo on the head. "OWWWWW. Mommy Ren hit me." This seemed to break everyone else out of there trance of horo's confession.

"That reminds me. Ren you and I will be going for a ride later. Pirika will be coming too. Horo jack is coming by later I don't know if hope will be coming with us or you. But either way why don't you take Jin with you too." Horo and Ren looked at each other confused.

"What are you talking about?" said at the same time.

"Oh I forgot Ren we are going to go get your dress today." She smiled at Ren. "Horo and the boys will go got the suits."

"But i'm a guy!"

"No you're the bride. So you need a dress. Understood?"

"I will not go buy a dress with all you women! Never."

"I'm sorry you had to see it that way." She stood up and motioned to Jin. He didn't look up at Ren. All he mummer was a sorry and then let his powers lose.

Ren felt Jin lift him up off the ground. "What the hellll? Horo what's going on? Help me." Ren tried to plead with Horo but Horo only looked at Jin in shock.

"When did you find out mom?"

"I'm your mother I know everything. I even know about those dirty magazines you had when you were 14. Don't think you pulled anything over on me. Either way. Team time to execute plan WEDDING DRESS!" pirika grabbed ren's writs and tied the together. Horo's mom his legs. And then she motioned for Jin to take Ren to the car.

"HORO!" Horo looked in shock...

"Wow mom you're so cool!"

"I know honey. But if you'll excuse us we have to meet everyone there. So have a fun day. And try to make it a little long with out your sexy man." Even Horo had to blush at his moms words. "Later baby!" she waved good bye and jumped in the car.

thus taking us to this point

Horo couldn't look up at Ren for fear of Ren seeing him laughing. He didn't dare test Ren.

"Oh well guess I got to go get my suit. Hey Jin that was awesome. So did mom tell you where we had to go?"

"No i'm sorry she didn't. What should we do?"

"Hummmm I guess we should wait for jack." Horo looked over the horizon. "Speak of the devil."

Meanwhile with Ren

Horo's mom threw him down on the chair in the beck room. "Now listen here Ren. The whole place shut down for you today. So you should be grateful." She untied him. Ren rubbed his writes and glared at her. He sighed in frustration.

"Where do we start?" she smiled at him.

"Well first we need to pick a dress that looks nice on you. And then get it tailored. But first a dress." She pulled him to his feet and dragged him to the dresses.

Ren looked down the isle. His face dropped.

"There's so many fricking dresses. What one do I pick?"

"Anyone you like. Take you time." She sat down and waited for Ren to pick a dress. As Ren looked he noted hope showed up too. It seemed hopeless as he walked down the isles.

Some time later

'I give up.' But not as soon as Ren though that he saw a dress. It was in the back. Way in the back and it looked like no one had touched it in ages. He walked over to it and examined it. It was nice. Very nice. It had a low cut top but that was ok because Ren had no chest. It was a full length dress with a full trail. And it wasn't white. Ren had heard that only virgins are supposed to wear white and now that he thought about it he kind of failed that part. It was an off white color. But still just as nice. And it had a vale. Ren turned the dress over and looked at the back. It was plain and simple. It was so simple it was nice. Ren was so in groused with the dress he lost sight of what was around him.

"What you got there Ren?" he wheeled around to be confronted by hope. Who stood smiling at the dress in ren's hand. "Hum?" Ren just looked at her. "I said what did you find?" she took the dress from ren's hand and held it up. "Oh Ren it's so simple. I didn't think you would like a simple dress like this." She held it to Ren as though deciding if it was good enough. "Go try it on." She shoved it into his arms and pushed him in a changing area.

Ren looked at the horrid piece of clothing in his arms. 'It's for Horo right? So the least I can do is try it on. Right?' Ren began to strip of his clothing till he was down to his boxers. He looked in one of the million mirrors in the room and examined his body. The scar on his side was all the evidence left of that horrible night. And he was grateful for how everything had turned out. He truly was. He grabbed the dress and attempted to figure out how the hell to put it on.

10 minutes later

"Ren dear are you ok in there?" horo's moms voice drifted through the door. "Would you like some help?"

Ren looked at his disgruntled state in the mirror. Somehow he had managed to get one sleeve on but the other kind of hung limply over his head. All the strapped had gotten stuck and the trail was upside down. He gave up on his pride and yelled "yes but only you please." He turned his back to the door and heard her slip in.

"Look at this mess. Oh dear. Well I guess we have to get it off you first. Ill show you how this goes too." She aided Ren in removing the hellish clothing and then untangled it all in her lap. Ren sat next to her feeling very awkward. He wasn't ashamed of his body or anything but looking at horo's mom made him feel insecure. Like she shouldn't see him like this. "There we go all done sweety. Now stand up and put your hands in the air." Ren did as he was told. He didn't dare defy her. Ren felt the smooth fabric slid over his skin. It was quite nice when you put it on right. Horo's mom tired up all the strings in the back and straightens the trail. "There all done."

Ren looked in the mirrors again. He now understood why there was so many. The dress really did flatter his curly hips. But it was too long and since he had no chest that was a problem. He looked to horo's mom. But didn't get to say anything because he saw her crying. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing sweety. I'm just so happy for you and Horo. You truly look beautiful." She smiled and ruffled his hair. "Come on lets show the girls."

"Wait what do we do about this?" he pointed to the chest and how long it was.

"Ohh well for the height we will be getting it tailored. And the chest." She looked away for a moment as though deciding how to word it. "We can get you cups." Ren looked at hr quizzically.

"Cups? Like you were in sports. Who does that help?"

"Oh no no no Ren. Not that kind of cup. Ill show you in a bit. First the girls are waiting." She opened the door and Ren froze. There was hope and pirika.

"AWWW REN YOUR SOO CUTE!!!" all fan girls know Ren is not cute he's sexy but we will let is slid this time. Because only Horo knows how sexy Ren is. "Ren it's so perfect. We get it altered a bit and it will be even more fabulous." Both girls nodded and ran off to get a tailor from the back of the store.

Ren looked at Mrs. Horo. "Dose it really look that nice?"

"Yes Ren it really dose. But knowing my son he won't even notice the dress. He's to busy thinking dirty thoughts about you." She smiled but somehow Ren didn't sense any warmth behind it. Within moments the girls were back. At there side was another lady. Ren saw he clamp her nose and assumed it was from his figure and good looks.

"c-could I see your dress?" Ren looked at the women as though she was nuts but did as he was told. "S-s-stand up here please and don't move." He was obedient. She hemmed the bottom right there. But as she moved up the dress Ren felt her shaking.

"What's wrong ma'am?" he looked down at her to be meet with eyes the size of saucer plates.

"W-w-well y-yyou see I have never seen a man as… "She looked away.

"Don't worry you can say it i'm sexy. But if you could not tell from the dress i'm gay." She looked at him but didn't say anything.

"W-well I was kind of hoping it was an early Halloween costume. But I guess not." She looked down dejected.

"No its not. So please don't get any ideas I have a wedding in less then a month. I am counting on you to make my dress beautiful. Because Horo deserves it."

"AWWW REN!" Ren looked at all the girls and flushed.

"Shut up! And never tell Horo what I said. You hear me."

"But Ren it's so sweet." Ren was holding back. He really wanted to get this over with and he had a feeling if he moved it would take longer.

"Um sir what's your name?" Ren looked at the girl.

"It's Tao Ren. Why?"

"Well Mr. Tao I need to take in the sides too so please take a deep breath so I can see how much room you need to breath."

"Oh ok." He did as told and felt the dress being tightened at his sides.

"Ok well one last thing. What size cup do you want?" she held up 3 sizes. "A, B, or C sir?" Ren looked at them confused.

"Where do these go?" all three girls giggled and looked to Mrs. Horo to explain.

"Ren come here and you hand me an A that should be supple." She grabbed the top of ren's dress and shoved the cups in place. Every alarm in ren's body went off.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!!!!!!!?"

"Oh clam down dear. Now you have boobs."

"I don't want the bloody things! Take the out! No wait ill take them out. There has to be another way. I am not having fake boobs. Ill die first." All three girls' heads fell.

"If that's what you want sir."

"That's what I want!" Ren threw them at the girl and scowled. "How could you do that to me?"

"Don't worry dear its not like anyone will know." She patted his shoulder and the other giggled.

"You can take of the dress now Mr. Tao. Thank you for being such a good sport." She bowed and walked away.

"Are we really done now?"

"Yes Ren you can go get back in your clothes. Do you need any help?"

"No I can do it myself." He stomped into the changing room. Hope turned to mrs.horo.

"How long before he yells for help?"

"I'm 3, 2, and 1- mrs.horo I need some help."

"Am I good or what, coming dear."

After the fiasco of trying to get the dress off Ren!

Ren stood in the cold waiting for the car to come around. How he hated the cold. That dress was coasting him a fortune too. But none of that matter he was going home to Horo and the wedding was approaching fast. All the preparations had been made. All that was left was to decide where they were going on there honeymoon. But Ren figured that could wait a little while longer. Unbeknownst to everyone else Ren was already working on his wedding gift to Horo. He had hired a carpenter in secret to start working on there house. Even though it was a gift he would most certainly enjoy too. He wanted him and Horo to have there own home. It was still in the village but on the out skirts in the woods. It was right near the lake where Horo had asked Ren to marry him too. It was perfect. He made sure it was not on the lake because he didn't want to ruin the peacefulness of that spot. But wanted to be near it. So this was the best he could do. As he stood there thinking about all the stuff he realized he had better cheek in on his business soon also. He should do that before the wedding too. He would call in some favors. But right now he would go home and see Horo. Only 24 more days till the wedding. Only 24.

BEEPBEEP Ren looked up and saw the car.

"Come on Ren its cold out." Ren jumped in the car and gazed out the window. In a week he would pick up his dress. In 24 days. "Hey Ren were home. You in there? Ren."

"Hummm? Home? Ohh were home. Sorry I spaced out there."

"RENNN I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU!" Ren got tackled by Horo in the snow. "What happened? How was it? Did you get a nice dress?"

"Baka shut up. And get off. I'm all wet now."

"That was my plan. Now I get to spend quality time with you." Ren looked at Horo like he was nuts.

"How dose me being wet equal spending time together?"

"Bath time!" Ren rolled his eyes.

"That was your genius idea?"

"yup." Horo stated proudly.

"Then I guess it was pretty good for a baka." Ren smirked.

"That's not very nice."

"Ohh don't worry ill make it up to you later." He kissed Horo and led him upstairs. When they hit the bath room both where starting to strip already. Neither one could wait much longer. Both attacked with vicious force in there kisses……….

Ok people that was a 6 page chapter! So you better appreciate it mini-j! Cause the next one will be for you! And just to let you all know …. I can up with a new plot twist. If anyone can guess what will happen based on the way the story is going……ill dedicate the whole story to you... or change it if you don't like it. Cause I know a lot of people wont. So there you go. It's my challenge to you. Find the hint in this chapter that forebodes the future of family ties! And win the Celeste contest!

MAKE SURE TO REVIEW! MAKES ME WRITE FASTER AS YOU CAN SEE! SO EVEN IF IT'S ONLY GOOD JOB! WRITE TO ME! PLEASE!

WARRNING!!!!!!! If you are like me and don't always read the top part were the writer talks to you I advise you go back up and read it. I don't type it for my health. Heheh so go read my challenge!


	33. Chapter 33 bath time!

Hey everyone. See you all reviewed and I typed faster! This time I'm only going to type a little bit because I don't have a lot of time. In response to all the reviews I will tell you now weather you are right or wrong.

Mrs. Asakura Hao- I am sorry to say but you were wrong. But you were the closest. I am very proud of you. Bows to you 

Freak0592 well your hopes were answered you were also wrong. I like Ren the way he is with a penis. That's why I write it for the gaydom! Hehe and so doe Horo. Right Horo.

"Hells ya ren's perfect the way he is. Cuddles Ren and sticks his tongue out. " but that was a really good job of pulling something from that part of the story. And maybe if I wasn't so well…me the perfect yaoi fan girl I would have done that. But never fear there will be no mpreg. No sex changes no anything like that. Cause then it's not yaoi right!

Iambrokenheart13- thanks for the review even if you didn't guess. Means a lot! And if you think my story is good you must be cool too.

Dark Shadow- I want to thank you in general because you have been reviewing for quite a long time. So thanks you rock!

Last is mini-j- now I am disappointed in you. And you call yourself mini-me. Just kidding. Either way that was a good response. But the cough –cough will continue. In fact just read on!

Chapter 33 bath time!

Ren and Horo kissed feverishly each longing for the others touch. Ren felt Horo undressing the both of them but never stop caressing horo's skin. He loved the fell, smell and sight of it all. So much he could just drown in it. But he was growing impatient. Right now he didn't even care that the others were in the house he just wanted to feel Horo inside him. "Horo please." He begged. Ren was very grateful that Horo took pity on him. He knew full well that Horo could hold out much longer then him. Ren didn't know how but Horo had a lot of self control. Horo lifted Ren and placed him in the warm water in the tube. Ren couldn't even remember when Horo had turned the water on. The warm water enveloped Ren and Horo placed him in the water. Ren felt the water level rise as Horo got in also. Ren didn't want to wait any more. He pinned Horo to the back of the tube and started to stroke his already hard member. He could briefly have horo's satisfied moans of pleasure. When he was satisfied with horo's man hood he kissed Horo 1 more time and placed his hole over horo's man hood. Horo looked at Ren in surprise but didn't say anything. Because of the warm water Ren didn't have to waste time with stretching or anything. He slowly sat down on Horo. He went till Horo was al the way in. all the while Horo placing gentle kisses on ren's face and neck. Ren waited a moment before starting his movements. He loved the way Horo fit inside him. Stretching him and filling him. It was paradise. After a few minutes he felt Horo buck his hips in anticipation. Ren chuckled for he had totally forgotten about any of horo's needs. But he took the signal and started to move. He went all the way up till he was almost off of Horo and then plunged back into the water. Both moaned and continued to go. With every thrust down Horo meet Ren with equal force going up. Ren felt Horo hit that special bundle of nerves and screamed. Horo then captured his lips in a last attempt to keep the others in the house from hearing. There pace quickened till both boys reached there limits. Ren spilling into the now cold bath water and Horo inside of Ren. Ren collapsed on top of Horo in the tube and held onto him finally feeling completed. After a few minutes Ren sat up and took Horo out of him. Horo was now limp and just sitting there holding Ren because he too was now feeling complete.

"I love you Ren." Ren looked up at Horo. His face hand been buried on his chest. He kissed Horo and simply stated.

"I love you too." Both completely content neither felt the need to move. Horo washed ren's hair for him and all the while hummed a simple tune. Ren just enjoyed horo's touches. Then Horo quickly washed his hair and they both just sat there, till the bath water was as cold as the snow out side. Horo got out first and then pulled Ren out after him. He dried ren's hair as he sat there looking ready to fall asleep any minute.

"Come on. We can go get something to eat and then go to bed." He held his hand out to Ren and Ren simply hummed him. Horo and Ren went to the bedroom and got some pjs first and then went to the kitchen to notice no one was home.

"I wonder where they went?" Horo looked at the freezer to notice a note on it. Ren was sitting in a chair across the room just fighting to stay awake. He heard Horo laugh and decided to question it.

"What's it say?"

Horo began to read it in a monotype voice.

"Dear Horo and Ren,

Please don't make too much of a mess of my bathroom. But more importantly since you too boys were taking so long we went over to hopes to shower. We will be back late so don't wait up. There's food in the oven. Just heat it up,

Love

Mom"

Horo looked at Ren to see he was already asleep. He smiled and decided to wait till tomorrow morning to eat. He could make it. He scooped Ren up and carried him to the bed. Making sure not to wake him he laid him down gently. he got in next to Ren and had to hold back a chuckle when out of pure instinct Ren turned over and cuddled up to him. This was all so amazing. They were going to get married and live together forever. Life was so perfect. His light moved a piece of hair out of ren's face. He was so beautiful. Horo knew he couldn't say he was perfect. He messed up sometimes. But everyone does. And to Horo Ren was the closest thing to perfection. He idly drew circles and other patterns over ren's arm until he fell asleep.

Hey everyone I wanted to write a short chapter for once. So I tried to make a "good" short one. And I think I did ok. Let me know what you think. Besides this is the last chance for you to guess what will happen. Since so many people decided to give it a shot ill give you all a hint! In the last chapter Ren is thinking about going to work to cheek on things. Now I don't know how many of you read the news but what happened in the news on Wed.? Hummm? Could that happen to Ren? Now if you guys cant figure it out from there this plot will continue. And mini-j if you put out a warning or any hint I will do what I threatened to do! Anyway thank you all for your support. I hope to keep going till you guys don't want to hear it any more. I am also going to be starting some other stories and see how they go over. But no matter what I will always love this story the most.


	34. Chapter 34 travels dangers!

Hello everyone! I tired to update ASAP and still make it of good quality. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Just in case no one knew... the answer was Ren is going to die in a plane crash. But luckily freak0529 guessed right. Yays for her! But I don't know should I leave Horo without Ren…. That would be such a sad ending… well if you don't like it write to me and tell me so! Cause if I don't get 7 reviews I will kill Ren…. Maybe… I don't know. Guess you better read and find out what happened!

Chapter 34 travels dangers!

"Horo stop it." Ren shot Horo a menacing glare but Horo just bounced it off and continued to pout. "Horo if you do not stop this behavior right now I will hit you." Horo gave Ren pleading puppy dog eyes.

"But Ren I don't want you to go. Why can't I go with you? Please." He tried to look as pitiful as he could. Hoping to somehow play on one of ren's heart strings that at the moment he was dough ting even existed.

"Horo no. if you come I wont get any work done. And if I don't get anything done what's the point in even going?" Horo looked at Ren but wouldn't give in.

"I want to stay with you. You said you would never leave me. So please." Ren took a deep breath and sighed.

"Horo you have to stay here and do the last minute things for the wedding. Trust me if there was anyway I could wait till after the wedding to go I would. But I have to report back for the building cheek. I have to be present, other wise I lose my business and wasn't it you who said they were so proud of me? So do you want me to lose my business?"

"Don't put it like that Ren! You know I don't. I am so proud of you. But I don't want to be away from you."

"I noticed that. I don't think you have left my side for the past 3 weeks. But look the wedding is in two days. The building cheek is tomorrow witch means I have to leave today if I plan on being back in time for the wedding. You understand right?" Horo shook his head no.

"I don't want you to. Please Ren don't go. I don't care about the other stuff. Just please don't leave me alone." He rapped his arms around Ren even tighter.

"You might not care but I do. It's important to me. So I'm leaving now." He wiggled out of horo's hold and grabbed his plane bag and luggage bag. Horo latched his hands like clamps around ren's legs.

"RENNNNNN!" Ren wheeled around and whacked Horo on the head.

"You are so greedy and selfish Horo I have to go. I don't want to I told you and your not making this any easier on me. So please stop. Ill see you in less then 2 days." With that Ren turned around and went to the limo waiting him. Horo jumped to his feet to only have ren's car door close in his face.

"Wait Ren can I have a kiss good bye at least." Ren rolled down his window and stuck his tongue out at Horo.

"No because if I give you one kiss you'll want another one." He rolled up the window to see horo's eyes start to tear. So somewhere in his chest his heart pinged. And he quickly stuck his head out and pecked a kiss on horo's pouting lips. Then told the driver to go. Horo jumped to and waved Ren good bye. His arms swinging haply even though on the inside he was bawling like a little child who had just been scolded. As soon as the car was out of site Horo let it out. Ren had just left him and he all ready missed him. And now to make it even worse Ren was mad at him. He stood there in the snow and cold for a long time and just starred at the distance. He felt the wind and cold hit his skin and shivered. It was certainly getting cold lastly. Horo decided that he should head inside and make sure not to get sick. Then Ren really would kill him.

Ren looked out the back of the limo window. God was he grateful that they were tinted. As strong as he pretended to be he really was going to miss Horo. Even if he was only going to be gone 2 days. He refused to cry though ... Ren cry never. That's right he wasn't crying those wet things must be the ceiling leaking right? Ya that's it's. The snow must be getting in somehow. That's right. He would see Horo in 2 days so what was there to cry over. Nothing that's what.

"Driver how long till we get to the airport?"

"About an hour and a half sir. Is there a problem?"

"No nothing at all." Ren turned his attention to the bag he pulled out his little purple book. The one Jun had given him so long ago. He hadn't written in it since they had left for horo's house. So much had happened. This would be a good time to catch up on all of that. Ren started to scribble down all the events that had happened since he had come here. There was so much he didn't think he would remember it all. The three hours seemed to fly. The driver pulled up to the airport and helped Ren with his luggage.

"Now sir your ill take your bag to the counter and cheek it in. all you have to do is board the plane."

"I know. Thank you." Ren took his little bag and walked towards the plane.

"Oh wait sir."

"Yes?"

"Have a save trip." Ren looked taken aback but smiled and nodded. Then boarded the plane. He starred out the window this was going to be a boring trip. He watched as little flurries dances around the scene outside the plane. Drifting so lightly to the ground and adding to the piles of snow all ready present. Ren heard the engine start on the plane and the lady come back to him and say to buckle up. Yet his eyes never left the scene outside the window. Not until he was hundreds of feet up into the air. So all it was a white. He looked out and watched the peaceful white scene below him in amazement. This place truly was perfection.

Horo sat in his room board out of his mind. He didn't even know what to do with out Ren near him. He didn't want to go hang out with jack because then hope would be there and he would be the third wheel. And he hated that. "I want to talk to Ren so bad. I wonder what he's doing right now. Is he ok? Is he missing me? Arrr" Horo rolled over and scratched his head. There was something he was missing. Something simple. A way to keep in touch with Ren. But what was it? He went down stairs and turned on the TV. A stupid movie was on. On the show a girl was on the phone with her boyfriend telling him how she didn't do it….. The phone…PHONE! Horo jumped up and threw his coat on. They didn't bother to have a phone in here house because everyone lived so close that they didn't need it. But this was important. He ran through the cold to the store. He burst threw the door.

"Ma'am I need to buy a cell phone. Please say you have one." Horo was panting and all red in the face.

"Well we do but are you sure your ok?"

"Yes i'm fine I just have to make a call. How soon can it be ready?"

"Well give me 5 minutes and ill have it for you. Ok?"

"Great!" Horo sat down and waited for the villager to bring him a cell phone. Horo knew it was out the ordinary for the shops to have modern technology. They were a tribe after all. But every once in a while they did buy something new. She came back a few minutes with the phone in hand. It wasn't the nicest but it was a phone.

"Thank you so much. How much?"

"You can just have it. It's to call Mr. Tao right?" she smiled at him and he blushed.

"Ya it is. How did you know?"

"I'm helping with the wedding plans so I knew he was leavening today." She waved him off. "Go call him i'm sure he misses you too."

"I hope your right!"

"Don't worry I know I am." Horo took off out the door and ran towards the lake. It was closer and provided more shelter from the light snow. "Now what's the number of ren's building?" Horo looked down at the phone in horror. "NOOOOO!" horo's cry could be heard throughout the whole village. It echoed though every tree. Horo fell to the snow in defeat there had to be a way! He ran towards jack's house. Maybe hope could help. Or her mom! Or maybe the old lady. Ill try the old lady first. "Old lady are you here." He burst into the shop. There at the counter was the same old lady who had given him hope when Ren was away last time.

"What's wrong dearie?"

"How do I find out a phone number?" she looked at him like he was an alien.

"Well you would need a phone book or call the operator."

"That's it." Horo looked at the phone. "How do I do that?" she laughed and took the phone from him.

Ren arrived at the hotel with little trouble. As soon as he walked in the door he noticed how nice it looked. There was the desk was James.

"Oh it's so good to see you sir. How was your trip? Where is Mr. Horo Horo?" Ren blushed. "I see. So I was right." He gave that I knew it all along look.

"Shut up. So what you were right." James did a victory punch.

"Well where is he?"

"He had to stay home to get things ready for the wedding." James looked at him.

"Your not … are you?"

"Yes I am marring Horo." Ren looked away but James didn't care. He grabbed his hands and shook them haply.

"I'm so happy for you sir. He is a very nice man. Everything will be fine. I have missed you a lot though. Work is not the same without you here to keep everyone in line. I miss the cooks yelling about how you said there cooking was crap."

"Well it used to be. But now there are the best of the best."

"True sir you're certainly a sly one. May I help you with your bags?"

"Yes besides I need to talk to you to find out what's been happening with work lately. So please come with me."

"Of course sir. Oh and your sister came by the other day and dropped this off for you." He handed him a note and a package. Ren looked at suspiciously but didn't say anything. They went to his room and dropped his stuff of then to the conference room to look at all the paper work. Ren grounded as he looked at all the papers. "This is after I did all that I could. Sorry."

"Don't be I should have come back sooner. Thank you for your help. But now to finish be fore they arrive tomorrow."

"I have faith in you sir and I shall aid you anyway I can."

"coffee." He nodded and walked out. Ren set to work.

"NOOOOO!" Horo yelled for the millionth time today. It seemed hopeless. He would never get to talk to Ren at this rate. The lady was so mean to him. She said she couldn't find a building with the name celest. For a hotel. He had tried so many things. But this was going no where. "Wait try Celeste for the building." The lady exhaled annoyed into the phone.

"Fine sir but after this I have to help others." He heard clicking in the back round. "There was a match. The mans name is Tao Ren. Is that the right one?"

"YESSSS! That's it. Can I have it?" she repeated the number to Horo and he thanked her repeatedly. He hung up with her and stared to dial the number for the hotel. When he stopped. "Thank you for everything but i'm going to go home and then call him."

"Ok I should close up shop its pretty late now." Horo looked out side and saw that is was pitch black out.

"Later."

"Good bye." He walked out and walked towards home. When he got there he noted it had snowed quite and bit ad was getting a little harder but it didn't bother him. He was going to talk to Ren any time now. When he got home he went up stairs and closed his door. He dialed the number and waited. Ring ring ring

"Hello. This is the Celeste in you'll rally feel like your in heaven here. How may I help you?"

"I did it. Oh is Ren Tao there?"

"May I ask whose calling?"

"It's his umm friend Horo Horo."

"Mr. Tao doesn't have any friends i'm sorry you must have the wrong number."

"What no! Please I want to talk to him so badly."

"I know I know. It's ok Horo. I was messing with you. Ill go get him." Horo felt his heart lift. He could hear Ren in the back round.

"What Horo that's impossible they don't have a phone."

"Hello this is Ren."

"REN WAAAAAAA!" Ren moved the phone away from his ear and smiled.

"How did you-"

"I missed you so much. I'm so lonely. Just hearing your voice is enough to make me happy. Please keep talking."

"Well I would if you didn't keep cutting me off. As I was saying why are you calling is something wrong?"

"No I just missed you. Can I talk to you for a while?" Ren looked over at the pile of paper work and shrugged.

"Ill do it sir." James offered. Ren mouthed a thank you and left the room. Ren didn't know how it was possible but he talked to Horo on the phone till 1 in the morning. They didn't talk about anything important but all the same. He was glad to hear horo's voice. He had felt bad about been so mean to him before he left. But he had to. Otherwise he wouldn't have left.

"Horo I have to go to bed. I have the meeting in the morning. Then I can leave tomorrow morning. Good night. I love you."

"I love you too and I can't wait to see you. Have dreams of me!" Ren laughed.

"sure." Click Ren put the phone down and lay down on the bed. "Stupid baka." Ren fell asleep just like that. He heard his alarm go off and rolled over. "hummm." He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked at the package on the table his sister had sent. Even after her helping there father hurt him and Horo he really couldn't stay mad at her. She was all he had for a long time. He went over to the package and opened it. The card pulled off and Ren read it.

"Dear Ren,

I am so sorry for everything. But I wanted to let you know I love you. And I wanted to congratulate you on getting married. In closed is your wedding gift from me. So don't open it till the wedding.

Be happy

Your sister jun."

Ren looked at the note and felt it. He knew that Jun would never have helped en willingly. But this proved it. Ren's attention was brought to the box though. What could be in it? He picked it up and shook it. Nothing. No sound. It was rather big. Humm? Knock knock

Ren got up and answered the door.

"Good morning sir. They will be here in an hour so please come down stairs promptly."

"Will do James. Thanks for the save last night."

"Not a problem. Did you have a nice talk?"

"Yes. I didn't think I would miss him after 1 day but I do. So i'm glad he called."

"Good then ill see you down stairs." Ren shut the door and got ready.

Life with Horo was not as smooth. Every one was hassling him with last minutes things and Horo had now locked himself up in his room. "HORO GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

"No mom. There all scary. I don't know what Ren said and didn't say anymore." She banged on the door. Horo opened it a pinch and flinched as all the woman raided the room and questioned him. He rolled his eyes and tried to answer the questions the best he could.

The meeting ended peacefully and Ren was so grateful. He was going to call Horo but changed his mind. He grabbed his stuff but looked out the window in horror. There was snow every where! He turned on the new.

"Johan what's it look like with you?"

"Well bob the snow is not getting any better. In fact it's worse. I heard they shut down all the air ports and are not letting any take off."

Ren dropped the remote. No way! He had a wedding to get to. He dove for the phone and was shocked to have it ring at the same time.

"Horo did you hear!"

"No but I finally got to go outside. It's a fucking blizzard outside. How are you going to get here?"

"I don't know. Ill have to wait for it to clear a little before I try. But I promise ill be there on time."

"Ok Ren. You know I would wait for you forever any way right?"

"Of course."

"Hey Ren… what color flowers did you want?"

"We agreed on red remember."

"Well there pink now sorry."

"That's ok. I better go and try to hook up a plane ride."

"I love you Ren! Be careful."

"I will I love you too." Ren hung up and started calling in every favor he could. He would get home if it killed him. Finally someone agreed to fly him but he would have to wait till tomorrow anyway. He packed all his stuff and went to bed. This time tomorrow he would be on his way to Horo. This time tomorrow he would be getting ready to marry Horo. It all seemed so incredible.

He arrived at the air port and got on the plane right away. The snow had died down a little but not all he way. The man was very nice and told Ren they would be fine. Ren looked with a smile as he waved good bye to James. James that morning had given Ren his gift. It was a cell phone so he would be able to call him from home. Ren thanked him and looked ahead towards seeing Horo, in less then 4 hours.

Horo looked up to the sky. It was as dark as the bottom of the ocean. "Please say Ren is not on the plane yet." He had called the hotel but the phone line had been down so he couldn't get through. And he didn't know were else to call to get a hold of him. He was staring to really worry. Please be ok Ren.

Ren looked out the window and to his horror there was snow everywhere. There was no way the pilot could see anything in this weather. In fear Ren ran to the front of the plane. He got up to the cockpit and flung the door open.

"How do you know were we are?" the man turned to Ren with a pale face.

"I don't."

"What- bang! Ren's eyes grew wide and his ears couldn't comprehend all the sounds. The plane had hit something. Ren felt his heart stop he was going to die before he got home to Horo. "HORO!"

"BANG! CRASH! BURN!"

Mawhaaaamaaahaaaa I feel so evil. Will Ren live will Ren die? Well I can't tell you. Hehehe. Even though I said I wouldn't kill Ren if you guessed maybe I will. Guess you got to review so I write the next chapter sooner and we all find out.


	35. Chapter 35 is it over?

Hello everyone. Well I am sorry to tell you all you failed. I wanted 7 review and I only got 6. But… I take pity on your souls. Besides I hit 100 reviews on this chapter. So the dilemma do I kill Ren or not. Hum guess you got to read to find out. Hehehe so get going!

Chapter 35 is it over?

Ren looked with horror at the sight before him. There was nothing but white. But it was the sounds that he heard truly made him fearful. Metal grinding on the earth. Skidding, bending, screaming as it connected with the ground and would bounce off like metal was rubber. Ren was thrown back and connected with the back of the cockpit. He crumpled to the ground and in slow-motion covered his head with his arms. This was it he was going to die. 'I so sorry horo.' Ren closed his eyes and waited for his ever impending doom. It seemed so impossible. It was all over…just when it was starting to look good. "Horo." he wished as the plane made its finally connection with the earth and hit something solid. Ren felt the plane come to a complete stop. He removed his arms from his face and looked around. The pilot screamed "MONSETER!" and flew back towards Ren. 'monster?' Ren stood up and felt what ever it was lay the plane down. Ren heard the back door to the plane open.

"REN! Are you ok? Horo would kill us if you got hurt." Ren stopped. 'no way.' around the corner came Hao and lyserg.

"what the hell are you two doing here?"

"oh Ren your ok. Thank god." Hao ran over to Ren and dropped to his knees. "its been so long Ren. I missed you. " he hugged him and the stood up and pulled Ren to his feet. "congratulations." Ren looked at Hao like he was nuts.

"lyserg would you please explain this for me. What the hell are you doing here?"

"the wedding Ren. Horo invited us. Well me. But since I couldn't leave this guy behind he had to come too."

Ren looked at him. "why couldn't you leave him behind?"

"oh that's right no one told you." Hao walked over to lyserg and loosely wrapped his arms around lyserg's waist. "he's all mine." Ren's eyes bugged out from his head.

"your kidding right?"

"not at all. It took him a long time to come around but he did."

"well only because at first you threatened to burn me alive if I didn't go with you to the movies."

"like they say 'the goal justifies the means' or something like that." lyserg rolled his eyes.

"back to you Ren. Are you ok?" Ren looked at his body.

"some how yes. but I think the pilot needs some help. He passed out." Hao went over and poked the body.

"he's not dead. that's good makes it easier to carry him home. Speaking of come now Ren. Horo is waiting for all of us. But mostly you." Ren shook his head in agreement. Hao held up his hand.

"spirit of fire!" Ren was still amazed by just how strong Hao was. He seemed to control nature itself. Just like horo would be able to do one day. that's when Ren realized just how alike there power was. Yet even though it was opposites it was like yin and yang. The spirit of fire picked them up and started to fly towards horo's.

"hey Hao…"

"yes Ren."

"I think horo and you should talk soon."

"what for Ren? Is something wrong?"

"not really but I think he is going to need help with his powers."

"powers?"

"yes he got some new powers and there a lot like yours. But I haven't even had time to think about it lately. But his powers should be used or kept in line. I don't think he knows how to do either one at this point and that could turn out bad."

"don't worry about that right now Ren. Ill handle that. All you got to do is get ready for tomorrow." Ren looked away but knew that he was right. Because at this moment all there was is the wedding tomorrow. Ren pointed to horo's house and the sprite of fire landed. "thank you Hao and lyserg."

"don't mention it." Hao smiled and ran up to the door. He banged loudly. From behind the door happy voices could be heard. The door flew open and horo bounded out. He lunged expecting it to be Ren. Much to his dismay it was Hao. Hao stood there motion less as he felt horos lips press his. Horo opened his eyes to see rens mouth hit the floor.

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! I kissed Hao." horo turned around and started to gag in the snow.

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Horo kissed me!" Hao and horo where both spitting in the snow. Lyserg and Ren looked at each other and laughed. "that's our boys." Hao regained his posture first.

"horo you're a bad boyfriend." horo looked at Hao baffled. "your boy toy all most died. If I had not been there he would be dead right now. So I think you own me. And then to top it… you kiss me in front of my lover. He will punish me for that later. So beg-" Hao looked around to see horo was not even listening.

"Ren are you ok? I'm sorry. I swear ill make it all better. Were did you get a boo-boo. Ill kiss it and make it better." Ren couldn't take it.

"I got one right here." he pointed to his lips.

"I can take care of that." horo attacked his lips. He was so very glad Ren was home.

Cough cough "excuse me" horo broke the kiss and turned to Hao.

"what now?"

"can we go inside lyserg is cold." lyserg shot him a dirty look but pretended to be.

"sure. Welcome home Ren." Ren took horos hand and walked inside. Dinner and everything went peaceful. Hao and lyserg were going to sleep in the spare room downstairs. Ren and horo decided to go to bed early. Ren took of his shirt and pants and got into bed. Horo fellows suit.

"this is the last night we wont be married. How do you feel?" horo asked Ren and pushed a piece of hair form his face.

"like I want to spend the rest of my life with you no matter what. that's how." Ren kissed horo. It was a simple light kiss but that was all that was needed to show how he felt.

"hey Ren."

"hum?"

"I love you." Ren looked at horo with half asleep eyes and replied " I love you too." both fell asleep know that tomorrow would be the start of a new path for them.

Horo woke up and saw it was still dark out. He untangled his body from rens and heard Ren mumble a light protest in his sleep. Horo quietly walked from the room. He went down stairs and sat on the coach. He starred at the wall with nothing on his mind. The snow had stopped outside so everything was silent. It was so peaceful. After what seemed like forever horo got up from the coach and went to the kitchen. He open the fridge. He still hadn't written his speech for Ren. And it was bothering him. He had so much he wanted to say but couldn't put it into words. He pored some cereal and milk in a bowl. The just swished it around a bit but didn't take a bite.

"your worried right?" horo looked up and saw Hao there. "its understandable. But you shouldn't."

"I don't really know what I am. I know this is right. But im just nervous I guess."

"like I said don't be. Ren loves you. Its so obvious. He would do anything for you. And you would do any thing for him. So why worry."

"I guess your right."

"no no! no guessing I am right. I'm always right!"

"big headed much."

"no I'm just realistic!" horo laughed at Hao. "see that's all you have to do. When you get to worried just laugh."

"ok Hao don't worry ill be fine."

"come on horo lets go get you ready." horo looked at Hao funny. "don't worry im not about to shower with you. But lyserg told me to help you and hell help Ren. He's worried I might steal Ren away from you."

"what do you mean?"

"I used to love Ren too. Yoh and you weren't the only ones who had there eyes on him. But im happy. I mean im glad for Ren. And you of course. And I love lyserg. I wouldn't change him for anything. But if Ren had come to my side… I wouldn't be standing here right now. Lets leave it at that." horo looked at Hao and realized that it must have hurt him just as much as it had hurt horo to see Ren pick yoh. But it must have hurt Hao even more. That was his brother.

"hey Hao. Thanks for saving Ren."

Hao turned to horo. " I didn't save him just for you. But I will tell you right now. If you ever let Ren down I will be the one there to catch him. And I wont let him go once I have him. I might love lyserg but I love Ren just as much. And I know lyserg would accept Ren too. So don't you ever screw up. Got it?" horo looked at Hao. He was one complex guy. 1 minuet he was all for them the next he was threatening them. He was one weird motivator. But it worked.

"I will never let Ren go."

"now that what's I wanted to hear. So go on get going." horo went and showered when he got out he saw Ren laying there in bed starring at the door.

"good morning love." horo kissed his forehead. "you going to get up and get ready?"

"yah I better. So you said I was supposed to go to jacks right? They got all my stiff there?"

"yes and after the wedding we go on our honey moon. But I am not telling you were I planned it. So your just going to have to wait and see." Ren pouted. Horo beat him to the punch. He had been dieing to know where they were going and for how long. But horo wouldn't tell him anything. Ren got up and threw on junk clothes.

"Ren your amazing." Ren looked at horo and asked "why?"

"because even in those ratty clothes you look sexy. It should be illegal. I cant wait to see you in the dress. Your going to make me so horny in the church."

"horo watch your mouth."

"sorry mom. But its true."

"talking like that will send you to hell." horo eyes got big.

"she kidding right Ren?"

"nope. She's telling the truth."

"but I wont be able to help it. Your too hot!" Ren looked at horo and smiled. He walked over and whispered into horos ear. "then I guess ill just have to go to hell to for thinking about all the things im going to do to you after the wedding."

Horo looked at Ren but couldn't think of anything to say.

"while I was away I bought some toys. Now be a good boy and get ready. Ill see you when they play my song." with that Ren waved any walked out the door. Horo could only stare at Ren. His mind was on volume 100 screaming "TOYS! FUN! REN! ONLY ! MORE DAY!!!!"

"horo sweetie sorry to wake you from your fanatics but your drooling. Horo ignored his mom. "Hao dear could you?" she walked from the room.

"I would be honored." he walked over to horo and stood right next to his ear. smiling evilly "ohh horo your so good. Harder please. Oh horo your so big. Oh wait that's Hao. WAKE UP TIME!" he screamed into his ear making horo jump in terror.

"what the hell was that for?"

"you were drooling. So your kinky?" Hao said it so bluntly that horo had to blush.

"no im not!"

"then why are you so happy over the though of rens toys. You forgot I can read minds." he pointed to his temple. "you're a dirty boy. Maybe I should show Ren what you think about. Hum?"

"no don't do that!"

"Hao leave horo alone." Hao turned to see a yawning lyserg. He bounded over to him.

"if you say so love. You know Ren already left?" lyserg hit Hao.

"why didn't you wake me?"

"you looked so sweet laying there. How could I?"

"arr horo where do I go to find him?"

"down the road. But don't worry I think the girls got this one. You can stay here."

"no no I told Hao he was to help you. Besides he needs to be punished for not waking me. He probably wanted me to stay here with him."

"ohh love your so mean. TT. how do you know me so well?" lyserg just rolled his eyes.

"ill see you later horo."

"wait I want a good bye!" Hao ran at lyserg but missed. "lyserg!!!" Hao sat there defeated on the floor. He soon bounced back. "ok horo lets get ready. The faster we get ready the faster I can go see him. Come on now." horo stagnated his bow tie and looked in the mirror. not that any of you will know this.. But I must tell you. The reason horo is wearing a bow tie and not a regular one is because of my sister. See my parents just got married yesterday and when we went with my dad to get his suit my dad said he would never wear a bow tie. My sister asked me why. (im not a nice sister.) and I told her only gay men were bow ties. And she believed me . Hahaha. It was very funny. So that is why horo has to wear a bowtie. Just wanted to tell people. Hope you got a laugh at my sister gullibility. I know I did. back to horo…. He fixed his tie and stood there looking at his appearance. He couldn't wait, in only a few more hours they would be married. And on there way to a new way of life. "I wonder how its going for Ren?"

With Ren……

Poor Ren was surrounded by girls. Except for lyserg who he thanks god was there. They had spent an hours getting the dress on right and making sure the shoes were perfect. He had to practice in them. Because the confounded things were not regular shoes. No they bought him high heels. He cursed there families. But now the hard part… the hair. All the woman had different ideas. How to wear it up. But it was hope who had the best idea.

"why don't we just leave it down. It looks nice down. Besides its always up. So its different." all of the girls looked at each other. And all consented to the idea. They got in the limo and headed to the church. All the girls were chatting but Ren just couldn't jump into the conversation. He gazed out the window. Only an hour…1 hour. They pulled up to the church and the photographer started to take pictures. Everyone was there. Ren looked around and saw just all the people horo had invited. There was so many. Ren walked towards the church door and someone opened them for him. There was only 1 set of doors between horo and Ren. The song started and the doors opened. There at the end of the isle was horo and jack. Jack was his best friend. And hope was the maid of honor. He walked slowly towards horo. His face showed everything. In one face horo showed all the happiness in the world. When Ren reached the alter he didn't even hear the priest. All he could do was look at horo. He looked amazing in that suit. "do you take this man to be your husband?" horo replied yes.

"And do you take horo to be your husband?" Ren took a breath as to not cry. "I do."

"you may now kiss the uke!" sorry bride didn't seem right. and horo did just that. After the kiss he scooped Ren up and carried him down the rows and ran towards the door. Kissing Ren all the way. When they opened the out side doors all the people outside threw rice at them. Laughing like man men horo placed Ren in the car and he scooted over. Horo jumped in after him and closed the door. He lunged at Ren kissing him relentlessly. Ren smiled into the kiss and deepened it.

"muhh wait a second. We still have the after party. don't get all excited yet. And then we have to go home and get our bags." horo ignored rens protest and started to suck on his neck.

"well yes we have the party.. But the bags are all ready in there way. I took care of that. So right after the party we leave and get on the plane and go to- damn you almost had me." Ren pouted. "don't pout it makes you even sexier." Ren broke into a smile.

"ill keep that in mind." the limo stopped at the restaurant and he opened the door. "shall we go."

"yes we shall." horo got out and offered his hand to Ren. "One more thing before we go on our honey moon."

"can you make it that long horo?"

"I can but you better make it worth it."

"don't worry I will."

Ok well everyone.. As you can read I didn't kill Ren. And since I didn't I believe I deserve to be thanked yes I do. don't you agree horo.

Horo: thank you. Everyone else write her and thank her. She almost took my tiger away. But she was nice. for once hehehe besides she's talking bout good yaoi coming up. So if you want good yaoi write to her and tell her.

Hao: I read her mind…..its dirty… very dirty….I think I like it. Heheh.

Ren: don't you want to know what I bought. I want to know what jun got us too. See she has been reading other boys and she got some really good ideas. There will be like a whole chapter this long if you all do your part.

Me! Ren don't ruin the fun. Besides if I don't get good review I guess that mean no yaoi on the honeymoon. Hehehe

Horo please master I want yaoi! I want rens -beeeepp.

Ok that's enough before you give away what Ren bought. By the way just to warn some and get your options… mild kinkiness will be in the honey moon. How many people besides horo Ren and me would like to see that? I want to know so write me. And mini-j your going to like what's up my sleeve!


	36. Chapter 36 what color is a wedding dress

Hello everyone. Thanks for the reviews. But I want more! You hear me. More more. You want more yaoi! I want more reviews! Its equivalent exchange! This chapter is finally ready. I hope you all enjoy.

Chapter 36 what color is a wedding dress?

Horo took ren's hand and led him into the reception hall. Everyone stopped there chatter to look up at the couple before them. Ren was glowing red and Horo was grinning like a mad man.

"May I introduce the bride and groom!" applause broke out throughout the hall. Only making Ren blush even more. He looked up to Horo who was on his right. Horo was grinning so wide it was amazing his face didn't split. Ren couldn't resist the cuteness. He went on his tiptoes and planted a kiss on horo's cheek, then whispering so slightly into his ear said. I love you Horo Horo. Horo blushed heavily and replied "I love you too Ren. More then I could ever show you." He kissed Ren on the lips lightly holding his chin in his palm. "But I know where to start." He smiled evilly.

Meanwhile everyone in the audience was going "AWWWWWW" Ren looked towards everyone and Horo lead him to the head of the table. No ones eyes left them as they took there seats. Horo remained standing though. "I have something I want to say." Everyone looked up at him with admiration. "Wow is first off. Thank you all for coming to the wedding and being so supportive through it all. Most of all I want to thank you mom, if it wasn't for you I would never have gone back to Tokyo and found Ren." His mom smiled from her seat on the side table. Horo cleared his throat. "But I guess this whole day is for Ren." Ren looked up confused. "Do look at me like that silly. This is your day. You have made me the happiest man in the world today. So just as much as its mine it's yours. I love you Ren." With that Horo finished his toast, sat next to Ren and kissed him. "Hey what are you crying for tiger?" Ren whipped his eyes and looked over at Horo.

"Baka I'm crying because I love you." Just the horo's mom stood up and clacked his glass. Everyone looked at them expectantly. Horo looked at Ren with question in his eyes which was retuned with an equally confused look.

"What?" everyone laughed. Horo's mom answered the question.

"Every time someone clacks there glass the wedding couple is supposed to kiss." They looked at each other and smiled.

"I'm more then glad to oblige." Horo leaned over and kissed Ren. Who kissed back with equal force. The rest of the wedding went on peacefully. Music played delicately in the back ground. The time seemed to fly. Before they knew it the cake was ready to be cut. They both stood up and went to the cake. Ren was quite impressed with it. There on the top like they had requested was mini sculptures of them. Horo handed Ren the knife and then placed his hands over his as they made the first slice into the cake. Then old fashion style they fed each other. Sadly Horo had been having a hard time with how sexy Ren looked. Literally. So Horo had been biding his time till this moment. This was his one chance to be alone with Ren before the honeymoon which he was not going to make it to at this rate. He took the cake and smeared it all over ren's face. He tried his best to make it look like an accident. Luckily Ren and everyone bought it. And also luckily Ren got pissed as Horo knew he would. He took the rest of his piece and smeared it all over horo's face.

"How did you like it?" Horo ran his finger over his cheek and got some icing on his finger. Then he put it in his mouth and tasted it.

"I like it a lot." He smiled smugly. "Look at the mess I made of you I guess we better go to the bathroom and wash this stuff off. Hummm?" Ren looked at Horo knowing something was up. But he was curious, so he followed him down the hall to the back and around the corner. Till they hit the bathroom. Horo burst the door open and shoved Ren in. immediately Ren was showered in kisses. Ren couldn't help it he giggled. Horo stopped to look at Ren .currently he was pinned against the wall.

"What has gotten into you?" Ren said cutely.

"you." Was all Horo said before going back to work. He kissed Ren till he couldn't kiss any more of his skin. He backed up and tried to figure how to get Ren out of that dress.

"I told you, there was no way you would make it to the honey moon. What are you trying to figure out?"

"How do I get you out of this thing? Never mind. I got an idea." He bent down and picked up the end of ren's dress.

"What are you doing?" Ren received no answer. Horo continued to be baffled by this dress. How many layers did it have? Finally he found ren's legs. Satisfied with his discovery he proceeded to the second part of his plan. He grabbed ren's hips and smiled pleasantly at his surprise. There was a bench in the restroom for brides to fix there dresses and behind this bench was a mirror. Horo smiled at his discovery.

"Ren I want you to lean on that bench on all fours." Ren looked at Horo like he was nuts.

"I am not doing it here in the bathroom. It's all icky!" Horo rolled his eyes. Maybe Ren didn't understand just how needy he was. He kissed Ren on the mouth full force. He licked his teeth asking for entry. Ren allowed it. Quickly Horo made work of the opening. He massaged his tongue against ren's all too happily hear a moan from deep in ren's throat. He pushed against the bench so he would sit down. He separated from the kiss and lifted ren's dress.

Ren looked down to see Horo disappear underneath the fabric of the dress. Ren was surprised to say the least when he felt Horo pull down his boxers. Followed by him taking his manhood into his mouth. Ren covered his mouth in an attempt to hold his gasp in but it was too late. Even thought he couldn't see horo's face under the dress he knew he was smiling and enjoying making Ren submit to him. But in his mind Ren didn't care at all. He was more then glad to give his body to Horo. He felt Horo slid his tongue over his tip and thought he would come right there only to find Horo stopped. Ren let out a moan of discomfort. He saw Horo reappear smiling.

"Are you in the mood now?" Ren hit Horo on the head.

"What the hell are you going to use to lube up?" Horo looked at ren's face and ran his palm over it.

"I have a few ideas." Ren noticed the icing all over horo's hand. "Now be a good boy and kneel in front of the mirror. I got an idea." Ren did as he was told. He didn't want Horo to stop now that he was fully erect. He felt Horo lift his dress and place his fingers inside him. Ren was surprised that Horo didn't go slower. But Ren was glad; he really didn't want to wait. He winced at horo's scissoring but didn't object knowing full well what was coming next. He heard horo's zipper go down and felt him place his tip against his hole. Then slowly Horo pushed in. but Ren couldn't take it slow. He rammed back against Horo. Horo gasped and Ren moaned. A long and load moan. Horo smiled.

"Didn't know you were so impatient."

"Move damn it." Horo did as he was told. He pulled out almost all the way and then rapidly thrusted back in. each movement caused Ren to moan louder. Horo's pace increased until Ren was screaming his name and was on the verge of coming.

Horo looked up and was forced to stop. The sight before him was too much. "Ren open your eyes love." Ren couldn't believe Horo had stopped.

"Horo... move...please..."

"Do as I say." Ren did and looked up to see him self. But it was not just himself it was himself in full pleasure. Ren blushed he could see Horo looking equally as sexy in the reflection. But Horo was the one in control and Ren was not so it was even more erotic. He knew he couldn't look any more with out coming at the very idea.

"Was this your idea?" Ren looked away embarrassed at how he looked.

"That it was." Horo grabbed ren's chin. "Don't look away your so sexy it should be illegal. Especially when you're like this. And the best part is that your all mine." He kissed ren's cheek and started again. It didn't take long for them to come after that. Each thrust felt better. Until Ren screamed, "Horo…..im……..going……..to AHHHHHHH!" Ren came fiery fast all over. While Horo found his release inside of ren's cavern. Horo feel on top of Ren spent. After a few moments he pulled out and took Ren into his lap.

"See you liked it." Horo ran his fingers over ren's face smoothly. "Look at how hard you came." Ren didn't reply.

:"Horo we might have a problem with that."

"What would that be?"

"The dress is white."

"So?"

"Can you see my cum on it?" Horo blanched at Ren and immediately stood him up to examine the dress. He looked at the front of the dress. There was a light color or yellow in the front. Horo looked at Ren with big eyes.

"Ren we have a problem. You can see it and its in spots." Ren waked Horo on the head.

"I told you this was a bad idea. Now what will everyone say? How are you going to get us out of this one? Hum?" Horo held his head as he tried to think.

"I got it." He went to ren's ear and whispered his plan into his ear. Ren eyed Horo.

"There's no way it will work."

"Yes it will trust me." Horo dressed quickly and the grabbed ren's hand and pulled him before he could object. When they entered the main room Horo made sure to stand in front of Ren so no one could see the dress.

"Hey everyone. Well you see me and Ren are anxious to hit the road so we are going to head out ok?" everyone looked at Horo like he was nuts. The bride and groom couldn't leave the party yet. But to all there amazement Jin stood up and proclaimed.

"All your gifts have been put in the limo already. All that it's waiting for is you. So get going and have a good honey moon." He smiled at them and waved to them to leave. Protests immediately erupted.

"But I didn't get to take pictures yet?" one lady said. Ren blanched. But luckily Horo had a plan. He replied.

"Would you mind if I'm kissing my bride then? It would be a poise." The lady shook her head happily. Horo tuned to make sure he was still in front of Ren but could kiss him. The lady snapped a few pictures then she thanked them and let them be. Both boys ran for the door. Only to be stopped by horo's mom.

"Mom we really need to go."

"Oh be quite you. This is the best day of my life my little baby is married. And I was told to give this to you but tell you not to open it till you get to the hotel." Both boys raised there eyes brows at he suggestion. It was a box. But what could be in it?

"Well thank you mom. Ill see you in a few days."

"Yes good by Mrs.-"he didn't get to finish because horo's mom jumped in "no more of that. I'm mom now. Understood?"

"Yes. Good bye mom."

"Bye sweetie." She waved good bye to them and held back her laugh till they were out of sight. She had seen the front of ren's dress when Horo had given her a hug goodbye. But she didn't want to embarrass the poor boy anymore. Jack was the last obstacle to over come. Horo and Ren had run for the car only to see jack leaning against the door.

"Running away. I don't think so. I have something to tell you first." He walked over to Ren and pushed Horo out of the way. To ren's amusement jack was incredibly close. But quickly he closed the gap. Lightly pressing his lips against ren's. He pulled back to see a totally embarrassed Ren and horo's jaw lying on the ground. "Like I told you when we first meet you ever get tired of Horo let me know." Ren didn't know what to say he looked so serious.

Horo flew over and showed jack. "No way I told you he's all mine. Forever and ever now!" Horo held Ren protectively. Jack lost it. "I don't see what's so funny." Horo said fuming.

"I was only kidding Horo. I just want to rev your engine before you left. Have fun you two ok? And don't keep the neighbors up ok." He backed up and opened the door for them. "Shall you be on your way now?" Horo picked Ren up and placed him in the car.

"Baka!" Horo kissed Ren and smiled.

"But now I'm your baka forever." Ren had no come back. He felt no need for one. He just kissed Horo again and pulled him into the limo. He heard the door close but he didn't care. They were finally off.

"Hey Horo."

"Yes tiger?" Ren cuddled closer to horo's chest.

"Where are we going? Are you going to tell me yet?"

"The air port."

"I knew that I mean for the honey moon."

"Sorry can't tell you that one." He patted ren's head. "You'll know soon enough any way. So just be patient." Ren pouted.

"Please tell me?" Ren tried his best to look cute. Horo looked down at the most adorable thing he had ever seen he glomped Ren and held him close.

"Your so fricking cute. I love you!"

They arrived at the airport and boarded the plan without so much as a hint as to where they were going. But Ren was sure it was some place nice. At least he hopped so.

Ok guys this is the end of the chapter. I hoped you liked it. The next few chapters or so will be mostly lemons! I'm trying really hard for you guys so I expect reviews! So go right below here and click review and tell me what you think. Thanks guys!


	37. Chapter 37 the end

Hello everyone. I write this chapter and I sit here crying. This is the end of family ties. I will be writing an epilogue chapter just because there is 1 present still left unopened. But this is it. I don't know if any of you even care that it's over but it's killing me. I know how moms and dads feel when they say good bye to there kids now. Cause this story was my baby. Yaaa got to be all sentimental. Can't help it. After 37 chapters …. Well I will leave the rest for the epilogue. Please review when you finish this chapter. I want to hear from as many people as I can. You all made writing this story wonderful. So those of you who never reviewed please review for this one. I don't count the epilogue as the last chapter. So this as the title so fittingly states is the end. Thank you all.

Chapter 37 the end

Ren could feel his heart flutter. This still seemed so impossible, he and Horo were married and on a plane to there honeymoon. This was the start of a new beginning, a beginning he was looking forward to. Horo was asleep saying that he knew he wouldn't be sleeping tonight so he needed the rest. Ren was walking around the plane. Well pacing would be more correct. He couldn't bring himself to sit or stand still. He spotted the gifts in the back of the plane and couldn't help but go look. There was one from everyone there. He was still quite interested in what his sister got them so when he spotted the gift he couldn't help but shake it. clunk ren's eyes got big and he looked at the box in amusement. He tore the package open and there before him was a pair of handcuffs and some ribbon. He examined it closer and got a good idea. He tucked the present away in his bag and when back to looking at the gifts. It was horo's own damn fault for fallen asleep. He had the right to open them with or without him now. Yup. Going through the gifts he opened one at a time. Most were dull but one caught his cat like eyes. It was from horo's mom, the girls, and jack. Ren went to open it but stopped. On the card it said. "Do not open till after you two have settled in. love all." Ren raised an eyebrow but decided to respect there wishing. He walked over to Horo and lightly pushed his hair out of the way. He really was handsome. Ren felt so lucky.

A while later!

The plane had stopped and Ren looked out the window. He still had no idea where in the world they were but it didn't matter. Horo was awake now and was getting all there stuff together.

"Ren we are going to get off the plane. Did you figure out where we are yet?"

"Nope, I have no idea at all." He kissed Horo and smiled. "But I know where I want to be." Horo got the hint and felt the same. He really didn't want to wait any longer to be alone with Ren. They got into the airport and walked to the door. Ren noted most the signs were in English but this still didn't help him. Finally they got to the front and Horo covered ren's face.

"What are you doing baka!"

"You ready to see where we are?" Ren shook his head yes and Horo lifted his hands. Ren's mouth hit the ground.

"THE BIG CITY! YOU BROUGHT US TO NEW YORK!" Ren looked at Horo in amazement.

"You bet I did. I hooked it all up on my own. So you like it?" Ren looked out the window again in amazement. During the shaman fights he had told Horo once he would like to see the east coast. Cause they had been on the west. But mostly he wanted to see New York City. He had heard there was so much to see there, and god they were all right.

"Thank you Horo. Lets get going." They jumped into the taxi and cuddled in the back seat. Horo looked around the taxi and noticed there were no gifts.

"Hey Ren where did all the gifts go?" Ren gulped.

"Well you see…."

"You opened them while I was asleep! How could you?" Horo pretended to look hurt Ren saw through it.

"Well I'm sure you'll like it when you finally see them." Ren didn't say anymore leaving Horo to process what was hinted at. "Oh but there is one left. But it says to wait till after we are settled in. so I left that one." He passed the little box to Horo. Who pocketed it for later. After what seemed like an eternity they arrived at the hotel. They both jumped out and went to go to the main desk. The lady there looked at them and smiled.

"May I take your names?"

"The Usuis." The lady cheeked the book.

"Oh one moment please." She ran from the desk and disappeared. Another lady walked up deciding to wait on them but changed her mind half way through. Ren leaned over to whisper to Horo.

"What's up with these people?" Horo just shrugged. After a few minutes the first lady came back and handed the key to Horo.

"Thank you." Was all they said before they bolted for the elevator. The key said room 812. No one else was on the elevator. After all it was 11 at night. Horo is never one to miss a chance to kiss Ren and right now seemed perfect. He placed the bags on the ground and rounded on Ren who was caught off guard. He kissed Ren and pushed him against the wall of the elevator hitting all the buttons. Ren relished every moment of the kiss till he couldn't breathe anymore.

Meanwhile a girl was walked down the hall on the 8th floor. Grumbling about how unfair it was her parents made her go get the ice when anyone else from the family could have. It was all the way on the other side of the hall. 'Damn parents some weirdo could be around the corner and try to hurt me.' She filled the bucket and went to go back to the room when the elevator door opened. Before her was the most amazing sight she had ever seen. Two hot guys making out! Her mouth hit the ground and all she could do was stare. It was …. There was no one word for it. As they say a picture paints a thousand words. Well this one had a million. Finally the two boys broke apart gasping for air with saliva coming from the corner of the ones mouth. The one turned too laughed. He had blue hair and said something she couldn't understand. The other one came over and blushing apologized for making a scene. Meanwhile all she could do was shake her head. She watched them walk down the hall and into there room. Wait there room was right next to hers! No way! Sweet! "Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to come with my parents on there trip. Hehehe. Wait why is my foot wet and cold." She looked down. "Crap!" she had during some point in her starring dropped the ice bucket only to have it spill all over her legs and feet. But that right there had made it all worth it. She sighed and went to go fetch more ice. This time much faster. Rushing back to the room only to eager to see what would happen next. "I got the ice now I'm going to my room." Her parents didn't answer only opened the door taking ice bucket. She went down the hall to her room. Witch so luckily happened to be room 811. "This will be fun."

Horo looked at Ren waiting to be yelled at for scarring a little girl but once Ren opened the door and turned on the lights he was breath taken. There were roses and candles and wine and so many romantic things.

"Horo did you plan this?"

"Ya that's why the lady left at the desk. They didn't want the roses to wilt at all and I didn't know what time we would arrive." Ren hugged Horo.

"Well we are finally alone. Time for some real fun." Immediately Ren started to unbutton horo's shirt and had it off in a matter of minutes. Horo laughed at ren's eagerness.

"Someone is impatient." Ren looked up from playing with horo's pants to grin.

"I have some games in mind." Horo blinked.

"Games? I thought we were going to have sex?" Ren rolled his eyes.

"We are but we are going to play a game at the same time."

"Oh? But why is my tie still on?" he went to pull it off to have Ren smack his hand away.

"Don't you dare. I'm in charge for a while got it. So you just be a good boy and enjoy yourself." Horo didn't know what to do but decided to listen to Ren for fear of Ren hurting him. Ren quickly took his dress off so that he and Horo were both naked.

"Horo go lie on the bed and don't move." Horo did not like this game at all. He wanted to touch Ren and Ren was stopping what he wanted. He got up behind him and started to kiss his neck and cheek in a hope to persuade him to just have sex but he wouldn't budge.

"I said go lay on the bed." He pushed Horo off and went to his bag. Horo did as he was told. Cause if Ren didn't want to have sex there would be no sex and that would be very bad. After Ren rummaged around for a few moments he came over with a box in hand.

"Give me your wrist." Horo placed a hand out to see Ren snap a hand cuff on it. Then Ren with god like speed clipped it to the head board. Then the other are before Horo could even struggle.

"What are you doing!" once Ren was sure Horo wouldn't get free he sat back and looked at Horo.

"Making sure you don't get away and ruin my game. Now where did I put that ribbon?"

"What are you going to do with that?" Horo was worried now.

"Don't worry you'll see soon. Ren made sure to bend over slowly so Horo got a full view of his ass and what he couldn't touch at the moment. Ren knew better then anyone Horo was a touchy feely person. So the challenge would be to see how long he could go without touching him. Ren walked over to the bed and placed butterfly kisses all down horo's chest and stomach till he hit horo's member. He stopped.

"See you get hard just looking at me. You don't even need to touch me to get hard." He ran his finger over the slit on top and smiled as Horo bucked.

"Stop teasing damn it." Ren pouted.

"Oh but Horo that's what this game is all about. And from here till I untie you you're not allowed to see what I am going to do. It will make you feel more." Ren reached up and took horo's tie looping it over his eyes ten tightened it. He placed a kiss ok his lips. "I'm the boss for now. So just enjoy your self." Horo felt Ren take his manhood into his hand but he didn't move.

"Ren please."

"Wait I have to finish the set up." Horo felt something tie around the base of his member tightly and the around his sacs.

"What!"

"Shhh now you can't ejaculate until I untie you all the way. How does it feel not to have any control? I want to know." Horo couldn't think of anything to say. So Ren took the opportunity to make his first move. He took horo's finger into his mouth and sucked on it. Making little noises as he did trying to excite Horo even more. He took it out and then licked the lobe on horo's ear and down his neck. Licking kissing sucking all the way. He stopped at the navel and plunged his tongue in it. Horo squirmed trying to get Ren to go just that bit more. But it was no use. Horo felt his whole body getting hotter and hotter and after what seemed like an eternity Ren took his member into his warm mouth. Horo arched trying to make Ren take more. Ren did as Horo wanted this time. He took the whole thing and sucked on it. He sucked hard. Horo moaned and screamed to Ren. He was getting way to hot. If he didn't let it go soon he would be stuck like this for ever. He tried desperately to tell Ren but he couldn't get the words to form. He felt the tears come from his eyes in frustration. He finally choked out "Ren."

Ren looked up and saw horo's frustration and decided he had teased him enough. He stopped and went up to kiss Horo. Taking horo's lips on his own he showed him he meant no harm. Running his tongue over all over horo's mouth he finally pulled away. He undid the blind fold and the cuffs first. Then reached down and undid the ribbons. Now a second after everything was off Horo jumped Ren. Horo pinned him to the bed and touched all of Ren he could. He ran his fingers over every piece of skin he could. He rubbed his groin against ren's causing both to moan.

"Horo hurry up."

"Now you tell me to hurry up." That's what Horo wanted to say but didn't/ he wanted to be inside Ren like now! He turned Ren over so he was on his hands and knees. He knew this would make it a little less painful at first cause he could hit the sweet spot right away. He didn't waste time preparing Ren or anything. Payback would be a bitch. Ren wanted to tease him he would make sure he felt just how hard he had made him. He placed himself at ren's entrance and pushed in to a hilt. He didn't stop for more then a for moments and started a rough fast pace. He would pull almost all the way out and then thrust in fast and hard. Each one would cause Ren to scream in pleasure. Horo never stopped abusing that spot knowing full well it would make Ren come hard. And he wanted nothing less. He took ren's member into his hand and pumped it vigorously.

"HORO! GODS HORO! SOO GOOD!" Ren moved in time with Horo meeting each thrust with equal force and energy. Ren loved it rough. This meant he could feel Horo and that Horo wasn't holding anything back. That when Horo finally came he would have reached his true limit and be totally satisfied. Horo was going like an animal. No control just the idea of reaching that finally pleasure and releasing himself in Ren. That's all that drove him. He felt his gut tighten in warning and he spilled his seed deep into Ren. With one final thrust he let all his energy leave him too. Ren came in time with Horo. Spilling his essence onto the bed and horo's hand. Ren collapsed and Horo fell on top of him. Both basked in the after glow and after a while Horo pulled out of Ren but embraced him in his arms. He would place kisses on his face to show just how much he loved him. There was no need for words. Nothing could say just how amazing they felt. They were now one forever and nothing would change that. Horo pulled Ren closer. Ren was drifting asleep. He leaned over and whispered into ren's ear.

"I love you for ever and ever." Ren smiled and nodded. He was asleep but he heard it. He didn't need Horo to tell him to know it. He had already known that for a long time. Yet to hear those three little words made him feel like anything was possible. After all the bad things that had happened to them. All the mistakes and trials to finally be here... it was ren's dream come true. And he never wanted to wake up form it again.

That's all she wrote. I have finished my first story. The 22 of this mouth will make a year this stories birthday. I hope to post the epilogue in that day to make it exactly 1 year. I hope you all have enjoyed. I cant write much more because i'm going to cry to hard so please review and tell me what you all thought of my whole story. Thank you all who read this far. I appreciate you all. Many happy days.


	38. epilogue

Last author's notes here. Ok when there is writing in side these things that means present day and stuff. Like not the tape. I hope you all enjoyed my story please enjoy the very last entry of family ties.

Epilogue

Ren woke up and rolled over. Life seemed to perfect. He lightly ran his fingers over the rim of Horo's face. This man was so wonderful in ever way possible. From his face to his mind, Horo was his one and only forever. He looked at his hand and his eye caught sight if his bracelet. He leaned over Horo and picked them up off the nightstand. He closed his eyes and ran his fingers over the designs. Lightly tracing the frame of the tiger and the rabbit. There were so different when you looked at them but once you looked beyond the color and appearance they were so similar. Just like the two of them. Polar opposite yet so madly in love. Ren smiled and opened his eyes to find Horo admiring him contently. He blushed knowing full well he must have looked silly. Horo leaned over and kissed Ren.

"Good morning love." Horo nuzzled Ren's neck and Ren seemed to purr at the attention. Lying back on the bed Horo placed his head on Ren's chest. Now it was his turn to smile at the mere sound of something. He listened to Ren's heart beating so steadily. Something he knew he could depend on till the end of time. His love for Ren witch would never fade and now Ren's love for him that would never fade.

Ren laughed as Horo's hair tickling his chest. Horo only looked up and smiled. "Hum how do you feel? Any pain?" Ren just shook his head no. to tell the truth he didn't really know but it didn't really matter.

"Horo we still have one more gift to open what do you say? I would say we are settled in wouldn't you."

"You're so impatient. But yes we are settled in so where is it?" Ren sat up.

"I thought you had it." Horo hit his forehead.

"That's right I put it in my pocket." his face dropped. "Hey Ren where are my pants?" they looked at each other and then looked around the room. They had certainly made a big mess. They both pushed off the bed and looked around to try and find where in the room Horo's pants had disappeared to. But luck was not on there side. After cleaning the whole room Ren threw his hands up in defeat.

"I don't see how they just vanished." Ren sat on the floor and crossed his legs. "They were one of the last things off."

"No they weren't. They came off in a hurry remember." Ren wheeled around to see Horo standing there behind him butt naked and starching his head. It was too much. He laughed and laughed. It looked like something out of a comedy show. And Horo was clueless to it.

"What's so funny?" Ren didn't answer just took in Horo. Horo walked over towards Ren causing him to have stronger fits of laughter. He tackled Ren and kissed him all over his face.

"I said what's so funny?" Ren moved his face to dodge Horo's kisses. Not that he didn't want them but he wanted to tease Horo. Knowing how much he loved the challenge. Rolling his head to the right he looked under the bed.

"Wait Horo." he pushed Horo's face away but Horo only kissed Ren's hands and arms. Ren laughed. "Horo wait a moment. I found the gift." Horo sighed.

"Is that all you can think about it the gift? I'm here wanting to pleasure the hell out of you and you want to open a gift." Ren smiled and stretched his arm under the bed to grab Horo's pants. Shuffling through the pocket he found the disc. Completely ignoring Horo's protest of wanting to play around more he held it up in front of Horo.

"Can we please watch it?" Ren put on a face to make any heart melt. "We have the rest of our lives to play around." there is not a human being alive that could have said no to Ren at that point in time. He was too adorable. Horo grinned.

"If that's what you really want then let's put it in." Horo leaned back and stood up pulling Ren with him. Ren kissed his cheek.

"Thank you." he walked over to the DVD player a put it in. grabbing the remote he jumped back on the bed. He shimmied over to Horo and curled up in his lap.

"comfy." Horo asked teaseling.

"Very, no place better." Horo tightened his arms around Ren's waist and kissed his forehead. Ren hit play and the screen turned black. A few seconds passed and nothing happened. Ren looked to Horo for the answer and Horo just shrugged then the screen became blue. Then jack appeared on the screen.

"Hey guys I'm sure if you're watching this right now I would be very glad not to be able to see you." he smiled and winked. "If you couldn't guess this is a gift from everyone. We all had a part in it and we all hope you like it. This thing took a lot of work so you better love it. I think that's about all I got to say." he gave a peace sign and smiled his characteristic way. "Ohh wait. I all most forgot... Congratulations on getting married guys. Later." the screen went black again and then you saw the floor.

"Sshh other wise Ren will hear us." you heard someone get smacked on the tape and the other cover something. "Here he comes so be quite." Ren looked in horror as he appeared on the screen in his wedding dress looking completely embarrassed.

"They recorded that! No Horo turn it off." Horo had snatched the remote and turned up the volume. Ren watched him talk to the lady on the screen already knowing what was coming next he covered his face.

"W-w-well y-yyou see I have never seen a man as… "She looked away.

"Don't worry you can say it I'm sexy. But if you could not tell from the dress I'm gay." She looked at him but didn't say anything. Ren hit his head with his hand. 'God was I bitch.'

"W-well I was kind of hoping it was an early Halloween costume. But I guess not." She looked down dejected. Ren blanched knowing what was coming up next.

"Horo turn it off this moment!"

"Sh you're the one who wanted to watch it so be quite."

"No its not. So please don't get any ideas I have a wedding in less then a month. I am counting on you to make my dress beautiful. Because Horo deserves it."

"AWWW REN!" Ren looked at all the girls and flushed.

"Shut up! And never tell Horo what I said. You hear me."

"But Ren it's so sweet." Ren was holding back. He really wanted to get this over with and he had a feeling if he moved it would take longer.

Horo and Ren missed some of it because Horo had pulled Ren into a tight hug. "You're so adorable I love you sooooo much. My little reny kins." they returned there attention to the DVDs. And to Ren's shock it was still going on about him.

"Well Mr. Tao I need to take in the sides too so please take a deep breath so I can see how much room you need to breath."

"Oh ok." He did as told and felt the dress being tightened at his sides.

"Ok well one last thing. What size cup do you want?" she held up 3 sizes. "A, B, or C sir?" Ren looked at them confused.

"Where do these go?" all three girls giggled and looked to Mrs. Horo to explain.

"Ren come here and you hand me an A that should be supple." She grabbed the top of Ren's dress and shoved the cups in place. Every alarm in Ren's body went off.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!!!!!!!?"

"Oh clam down dear. Now you have boobs."

"I don't want the bloody things! Take the out! No wait ill take them out. There has to be another way. I am not having fake boobs. Ill die first." All three girls' heads fell.

Horo looked at Ren.

"You looked hot with boobs. Want to try them again sometime?" Ren grabbed the pillow and whacked Horo.

"Never ever! Not even if you begged." Horo laughed.

"Ok fine hey look its still going." he pointed to the screen. Now it was his turn to be embarrassed. He was on the screen in his tux and trying to decide if it looked good.

"Jack does it look ok? I think it's to oh I don't know what it is?" this time the camera was in Jin's hands. You could tell because in the back round was Jin and his reflection was in the mirror in the front ground. The camera was hidden in his ever so obvious hands. But Horo being as worried as he was didn't notice.

"Horo would you stop worrying. Ren will marry you no matter how you look." jack fixed his tie. "Now come on stand tall. See it's not so bad."

"Hey jack."

"Yes Horo?" jack was straightening the sleeve on Horo's jacket and seemed content with the outcome.

"Have you ever had sex before?" jack fell back out of shock of the question and looked in disbelieve of what had come out of Horo's mouth. "Have you?" realizing Horo was serious he took a breath and answered.

"Yes why do you ask?" Horo fidgeted uncomfortably. "Well you see me and Ren have and I was kind of worried I wouldn't be able to keep him pleased all the time you know." Horo looked down and blushed. But Ren took the pertinacity to turn around and kiss Horo.

"I love you so much Horo. You don't ever have to worry about me leavening you. I love you to much to go on with out you now." he kissed Horo. "Tell me Horo…" Horo looked at Ren and smiled. Ren didn't have to finish that sentence for Horo to know what he wanted.

"I love you Ren. I love you so much that nothing else matters." Ren turned around completely.

"That's what I thought." the two kissed for a while totally ignoring the video playing in the back round. Music had come on now and was playing so lightly in the back round. Jack reappeared accompanied by Hao.

Hao spoke first. "Knowing you two by now you're not even listening to what we have to say and you're knocking each other socks. You probably sound like this. Ahh Horo not so hard. Its to big ohh Horo. Please harder." whack. Jack hit Hao.

"Sorry about that. We just wanted to say congratulations and good luck. When you come back we got to party." hao looked at jack.

"Your pretty hot want to give me a shot?" jack looked at hao and blushed. Whack!

"Oww. Why did you hit me?" hao looked at his lover.

"Don't talk like that. Now come with me."

"Wait I got to get the last word. Owowowow." jack smiled.

"Have fun guys. Bye."

All of this was missed but it didn't matter. Because they had the rest of there lives together to watch this same tape over and over again. So that they could feel like this every time they kissed or touched or even looked at each other. This feeling that Ren didn't know what to call when he first saw Horo again, Well if you couldn't figure it out, then I guess I should tell you. It was,

True love.

Thank you all so much! I have now officially finished family ties. And what would be better then to post it on the date that made it a year. So it's the end and the anniversary all in one shot. I hoped you all enjoyed my first ever story. I know I loved writing it for you guys. And I'm glad it ended the way it did. I want to thank everyone separately so hold tight and look for your names

First and for most I got to thank my dad. The man who will never read this but encouraged me to write this and post it. You should all be grateful to him too. He's a great man.

Second is a good friend Anders who forced me to post family ties. He actually posted the first chapter for me. Because I'm computer stupid. 

And mostly all you guys.

**Smile **thanks for being my first ever review.

**KimBob** thanks for all the support and nice reviews. Sorry you didn't like cliffhangers. Truly I must say I loved your review the most. Ren in the shower is hot. and I'm glad you didn't kill yourself. Well I at least hope you didn't. You have not reviewed in forever!  
**XImperfectlyX** thank you for reading into my story to even notice whether the ryo was from the manga or anime. That meant a lot.

xXxDeadOnArrivalxXx to you my goddess of yaoi writing for even reading my story. I was so happy.

Fefe-chan lemons rock and you know it! Hoped you liked them.

TaoSan you're so awesome said so many nice things to me and encouraged me. Thank you so much.  
skybluey I'm glad you liked it. Your reviews were always good for encouragement.

Miako6 thanks for actually letting me know what you wanted.

Damn I didn't realize there was that many of you to thank. I love you all eekekkk.

Deshi-sama begging gets you every where in life. Thanks for your review

Kaija the Wolf and Kitsune-... I loved your review. I never did look up your account I think ill go do that right now. Waaa. I count find you. If you are reading this write to me please. I wanted to thank you.

DarkShadow352 your number 1. Does any more need to be said?

Chio-sama thank you for being the only person who answered my call in chapter 21.

For this next person there is so much to say. No its not you yet, well maybe it is…

freak0592 thank you so much. Everything you wrote made me smile and want to write even more and do even better. This fic is dedicated to you as promised. Thank you.

Mrs Asakura Hao thank you for your support.

My smile hides my pain came later in the game but I still think you're awesome.

There is a whole shit load of other people I should thank that reviewed but sadly I don't want to make everyone read this all. So for all of you who reviewed but didn't get your own cat orgy I still love you. And please continue to support me. Thank you everyone who read my story I love you all.

I forgot 2 more people well 3. Damn you all. Just kidding.

1 arelente2 you were the first person ever to tell me I could improve. At first it confused me and made me mad but then I realized you were right. I went back and read the begging and I sucked don't see how any of you stayed with me. Thank you arelente2 for helping me improve.

2 if I don't thank you I am likely to be killed so here it goes. Thank you mini-j you're the best. I'm glad that I was able to share my story with you and you still accepted me. You're the best friends I could ever ask for. Thanks for everything.

Lastly I must thank hiroyuki takei who was the creator of these two awesome characters. Thank you so much sir. I have borrowed your characters but they will awl way be yours.

Everyone this is good bye for the last time. I don't know if I will do a sequel but I might. Or maybe ill start I new story. All I know is I want to hear from as many people for this last chapter as I can. Tell me what you want. If you want me to write a new story tell me. Because I need to know.

To everyone. Thank you all and good bye!

waves and smiles


End file.
